Mi ángel de la muerte
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Un ángel de la muerte. Un ángel que, en las noches cálidas, se escurría en la oscuridad de la habitación y lograba que mi ser entero le perteneciera. Un ángel de ojos rojos, piel fría y labios llenos. Un ángel hermoso, que me había condenado con sus besos y caricias, a la muerte. Mi ángel de la muerte." EN HIATUS
1. Prólogo

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Mi ángel de la muerte**

_By Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black_

_._

**Prólogo**

_._

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

Cerré los ojos, firmemente, jadeando a causa de dolor insoportable que hundía todo mi ser en la desesperación más abismal.

Desde el principio mismo, desde que mis sueños comenzaron, debí haber sabido que mi destino estaba ya decidido. Debería haber comprendido, la primera vez que desperté, sorprendida por mis visiones nocturnas, que aquello no era una pesadilla, era mucho más…

Todo había sido demasiado real, nítido, incluso aquella primera vez.

Sus labios, sus ojos, su piel, su cabello.

Inclusive gracias a la sorpresa que depararon mis pesadillas, acepté, había buscado Internet al respecto. Sueños con ángeles perfectos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que _mi ángel_ era un _demonio_? Tal vez, ni siquiera había sentido afecto por mí en todo ese tiempo. Era difícil de saber. Tal vez, siquiera sus besos estaban destinados a pertenecerme, no de la manera en la que le pertenecí yo a él.

Pero no estaba arrepentida.

No estaba arrepentida de amar a mi destructor, aunque estaba segura de que pronto sería consumida totalmente y desaparecería. No estaba arrepentida, porque ahora, pese a que ya no quedaba tiempo, le había encontrado sentido a mi vida. Cuando llegué a la ciudad, a Volterra, algunos meses atrás, buscando a mi hermano, ya sabía que díficiles pruebas se encontrarían en mi camino pero ni siquiera eso, pudo prepararme para lo que vendría luego…

Un ángel de la muerte.

Un ángel que, en las noches cálidas, se escurría en la oscuridad de la habitación y lograba que mi ser entero le perteneciera. Un ángel de ojos rojos, piel fría y labios llenos. Un ángel hermoso, que me había condenado con sus besos y caricias, a la muerte.

_Mi _ángel de la muerte.

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

Un quejido sollozante escapó de mis labios cuando escuché que otra de mis costillas se destrozaba en mi interior, alejando, momentáneamente, cualquier alivio que estaba adormeciendo mi tortura. Estaba a punto de sumergirme en la más profunda oscuridad, lejos de cualquier posible retorno, y lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde el principio, desde el comienzo mismo de mis pesadillas.

Y era inevitable.

Apenas podía distinguir nada entre las sombras causadas por el dolor más insoportable.

Incluso respirar, aquella acción tan necesaria para la vida, resultaba inauditamente dolorosa. Por momentos, a decir verdad, juraría que todo se volvía rojo a mí alrededor.

Curiosamente, sentía ganas de reír porque aquel dolor era absurdamente insoportable… Y, a la vez deseaba llorar desconsoladamente, debido a que mis fuerzas para resistirlo, parecían insuficientes.

Sólo necesitaba resistir un _poco_ más.

En estas últimas semanas, especialmente, había conocido el dolor de formas inimaginables, espantosas y agónicas.

No merecía este dolor, de eso estaba segura.

Algo estaba desgarrándose furiosamente, y estaba casi segura, de que ese _algo_ era _yo_.

¿Qué crimen había cometido para que el castigo sea este?

Tenía la respuesta, por supuesto.

La respuesta estaba en mi vientre. En… _mi _bebé.

Abrí los ojos, al escuchar otra vez, las misma voces, pero sólo un sector de mi mente estaba prestando atención a las palabras que se susurraban entre medio de mis jadeos, que perforaban el ambiente. Ladeé el rostro, cuando conseguí enfocar la vista y encontré aquella cara del ángel que era responsable de mi dolor. Los labios llenos estaban curvados de una manera extraña. No era una sonrisa. Los ojos, del color escarlata de la sangre, me miraron con fijeza, con una especie de rabia y, con, ¿lástima?

Sentí algo frío rozar mi piel ardiente y un súbito alivio me invadió, llenándome casi por completo. No sentía nada, absolutamente, nada. Todo a mi alrededor había dejado de tener sentido.

El dolor había desaparecido, por completo.

Pero, el sopor era sólo eso, sopor. El letargo del cansancio, del agotamiento, me permitió escapar del dolor con una leve sonrisa de calma… Las voces eran lejanas, de otro sitio, un lugar absurdamente distante… La realidad. ¡La realidad era dolorosa! Y, en cambio, el lugar al que había sido arrastrada era, por contraste, puro alivio.

O lo fue… hasta que escuché su _llanto_.

¿Debería llamarle llanto a aquel susurro jadeante y agitado?

Un segundo más tarde, comencé a luchar contra el sopor. Luché, por supuesto que luché. Luché para abrirme paso, para deshacerme de ese letargo en el que inconcientemente me había sumergido, casi sin notarlo.

Quería conocer a mi bebé.

La necesitaba, más que al oxigeno, que casi no residía en mi cuerpo, más que a mi corazón, al que no hallaba, más que…

— ¿Qué sucede? — Dudó una voz totalmente nueva, pero igual de hermosa que todas las demás. No conocía a nadie con ese acento, por lo que no distinguí a la persona que estaba allí.

— Ella… Me ha bloqueado — Esa era una voz indescriptible, suave, nerviosa pero encantadora, perteneciente a un coro de ángeles. La reconocí enseguida, aunque sonaba demasiado… Extraña. Era la voz de _mi_ ángel.

Con infinito esfuerzo, logré enfocar los ojos. — _Mi_ bebé — Articulé, con dificultad.

La realidad no era roja, como había pensado, pero el dolor comenzaba a palpitar frenéticamente, bajo mi cuerpo, agazapado para atacarme. Jadeé, conteniendo los sollozos de mi pecho y manteniendo el ritmo de mi corazón, con gran esfuerzo. Mi ángel _o mi demonio personal_, me miraba. Me observaba, con aquellos grandes ojos rojos y con cada vez más pesar, bañando sus pupilas.

Había llegado _mi _hora.

— _Alec_ — Masculló la otra voz, en un tono más irritado de lo comprensible. Mi ángel/demonio giró su rostro hacia su portador. — _Enséñasela_

_¿Qué? _¡_Mi_ bebé no era una cosa! ¡Cómo se atrevía a…!

La furia venció el dolor durante un escaso minuto.

_Sólo es el deseo de mi maestro._ Esas habían sido sus palabras cuando le pregunté porque me había elegido a mí, una simple mortal. Y cobraron, ahora sentido. Fue frío y fue cruel. Sin embargo, no le creí. No del todo. Destrozó mi corazón, si eso es posible, y aun así, seguí amándolo. Uno de los dos amaba, y, mientras él estuviese conmigo, eso era suficiente.

Sin embargo, ahora me marcharía, y yo no podría enseñarle a amar.

Ella sería amada. Ese pequeño ángel, _mi bebé_, merecía ser amado.

Pero antes de que pudiese dejar que la rabia consumiera los últimos segundos de mi existencia, la vi. Era un pequeño cuerpecito el que estaba en los brazos de mi ángel, mi ángel maligno, y el rostro, el rostro más perfecto del universo estaba contemplándome con sus grandes ojos azules.

Y todo se desvaneció, como la vez anterior, cuando esos ojos enormes me contemplaron.

Sentí paz.

Y pude sonreír.

Al fin, todo había acabado. Mi vida, la causa entera de mi existencia era libre, mi hija, mi todo…

— _Mi ángel — _Articulé, mirándola con adoración. Mi hija, mi corazón, era un verdadero ángel.

Con un último esfuerzo, le dirigí una última mirada a mi ángel maligno, que aun me sostenía una mirada indefinible, indescifrable, ilegible, y le sonreí a él también. Le sonreí a mi ángel de la muerte, porque al fin, con mi bebé entre sus brazos, él había logrado su anhelo ¿no? Ahora, tal vez, con ayuda, él podría amar a mi bebé. No sabía porqué lo hacia, no tenía idea de que era lo que sentía él por mi, pero deseaba que _amase_ a mi hija con su corazón dormido, ella era la criatura más perfecta de este y todos los demás mundos. Necesitaba que la amase, aunque él no supiese amar.

Pronto todo acabaría, era perfectamente conciente de ello.

— _Alec_ — Susurré, a modo de despedida. Los ojos rojos me miraron y ciertamente, creí ver dolor en el fondo de sus iris.

Tal vez, después de todo, _mi ángel de la muerte_ también me amaba. Y no necesitaba aprender a amar.

Con aquella última idea plasmada en mis pensamientos, les dediqué a mis dos ángeles, los últimos latidos de mi corazón.

Todo había acabado.

Era el final.

Mi final.

.

.

* * *

¡Mi primer fic de _Twilight_!

Desde hacia un tiempo quería escribir algo sobre esta saga, a la que amo, y la idea llegó cuando vi Amanecer _parte II._ Por supuesto, esa película ha sido mi fuente de inspiración en mis últimos fics. Aquí les dejo el prólogo de la historia, una historia que no va a ser muy extensa pero que, en realidad, me interesa describir. Los protagonistas, obviamente, son los Vulturis y de ellos, el principal, es Alec.

Es algo confuso, sí, pero más adelante se sabrá como continua, o como empezó está historia XD

_._

_._

Saludos ^^


	2. Ángel de la noche

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Mi ángel de la muerte**

_By Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black_

_._

_._

**Ángel de la noche**

.

.

Extrañada, alerta, abrí los ojos.

Me giré de un lado al otro, inquieta, incómoda, sobre el colchón. Una brisa fresca, suave, tímida me rozó las mejillas en una inesperada caricia nocturna cuando me senté en la cama. ¿Había dejado la ventana abierta? Le dirigí una mirada rápida, fugaz, al reloj despertador que reposaba en la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de mi cama. Los números, de color rojo, me fulminaron desde aquella posición. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Las sombras ocupaban la mayor parte de mi dormitorio, por lo que apenas podía distinguir algo en la oscuridad, pero tuve la firme convicción de que algo me observaba. Me estremecí, ante el contacto de la gélida brisa que volvió a arremolinarse a mí alrededor. El pijama con el que dormía, una musculosa color gris perla y unos shorts que hacían juego, no eran suficiente abrigo para esa noche.

¿Cómo podía ser que, en un lugar tan cálido, las noches fuesen tan frías?

Me moví con pereza, descubriendo mi cuerpo, antes protegido por las suaves sábanas de algodón, y caminé, sintiendo el contacto frío del suelo con la planta de pies. No solía dejar la ventana abierta por las noches, porque sucedía esto: comenzaba a sentir frío incontrolable. Nunca había podido dormir en condiciones similares, y no iba a poder cambiarla ahora. Mis ojos se deslizaron por la ciudad, y he de reconocer que, bajo las estrellas, la ciudad de Volterra no parecía la misma. Cuando la bañaba la luz del día, reconocía cierto encanto en ese lugar, donde predominaban los callejones rocosos, que databan de épocas anteriores.

Por las noches, estaba segura que podía ser escenario de una película de terror.

Las sombras de la noche se adueñaban de los edificios, los hogares, las plazas. Incluso la torre del reloj parecía complementar el aspecto sombrío que poseía la ciudad a esas horas.

Negué con la cabeza, suavemente, ante el rumbo de mis pensamientos y me encontré cerrando los vidrios que bloqueaban las ventanas cuando algo frío presionó mis manos contra el cristal.

Sorprendida, atónita, asombrada, me quedé inmóvil.

¿Quién estaba allí?

El corazón me palpitó furiosamente contra el pecho.

— No lo hagas — Susurró una aterciopelada voz que resonó en mis oídos, como si de música celestial se tratase.

El frío aliento provocó que se erizara mi piel. Me estremecí, por el contacto frío que rodeaba mis muñecas pero no me resistí cuando me apartaron delicadamente de la ventana. Era una sombra. Una sombra que se movía con gracia, velocidad, y esplendor. Su piel centelló a la luz de la luna, cuando se agazapó en la ventana, dispuesto a saltar. No podía ver más que su perfil, perfecto, pálido, anguloso.

Jadeé, sorprendida, al ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder, debía impedirlo, pero un terror inesperado, inaudito, me invadió, manteniéndome en mi posición. La figura no se giró en ningún momento hacia mí. No me dedicó ni una sola mirad al saltar hacia el vacío. Aterrada, no pude contener una exclamación, de pura sorpresa. Cuando me asomé en la ventana, aun con el corazón palpitándome violentamente contra mis costillas, no había nada que se distinguiera en las tenebrosas calles de Volterra.

La figura, simplemente…

… Desapareció, furtivamente, entre las sombras de la noche.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos, nuevamente, la luz del día me daba la bienvenida cálidamente.

Me sobresalté sobre la cama, aterrada por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, recuerdos que me asaltaron tras un primer segundo de extrañeza y confusión. Reprimí un grito que, sorprendentemente, estaba trabado en mi garganta desde la madrugada. Aterrada, me llevé una mano al corazón, para controlar el ritmo de mis latidos. Sabía que no era una reacción normal, pero mi cuerpo parecía rebelarse ahora contra los sucesos que había vivido esa misma noche.

Inhalé y exhalé profundamente, pero eso no logró surtir un efecto tranquilizador.

¡Alguien había estado en mi habitación!

Alerta, busqué alguna señal de destrozo, alguna alternación anormal entre mis cosas, algo que denotase lo que había sucedido. Pero todo, absolutamente todo, estaba en impecable orden. O al menos, la mayoría de las cosas, descontando mi laptop que, descargada, estaba sobre la mesita de noche, a punto de caerse y la valija, que anoche había rebuscado para hallar el cable con el que cargaba la bateria de mi computadora. Me estiré sobre el colchón para empujarla sobre la superficie lisa de madera, para evitar cualquier accidente que la dañase.

Suspiré.

¿Acaso _eso_ había sido un sueño?

Miré mis muñecas, donde había sentido unas frías manos sujetándolas, para evitar que cerrase los vidrios de la ventana.

Incluso las rodeé con mis dedos, sintiendo el pulso acelerarse ante la imagen mental.

¡La ventana!

El único punto de escape de...

Pero estaba en el tercer piso. ¿No era aquello un acto suicida? ¿O era sólo un producto de la imaginación…?

Y esa voz… Cerré los ojos al pensar en esa voz, porque la cadencia pronunciada esa misma noche me resultaba encantadora. Esa hermosa voz que había resonado en el silencio era la voz más hermosa que había oído en toda mi vida.

Celestial. Melodiosa. Aterciopelada.

Como un ángel.

¿Un ángel nocturno?

Negué con la cabeza, nerviosa al estar dándole tanta importancia a una visión nocturna que bien podría haber sido un sueño que no merecía la pena recordar. Decidida, totalmente decidida, me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la ventana que tantas dudas me generaba. Era impensable saltar desde la altura en la que me encontraba…

Era improbable sobrevivir a tal caída.

Aliviada, sonreí ante la imagen que me ofrecía el corazón de Toscana bajo el esplendor de la mañana.

Volterra volvía a estar bañada de luz.

Era un lugar inusual, en todos los sentidos amplios que la palabra inusual poseía.

Es una pequeña joya, donde las principales edificaciones datan de la era medieval. No cabía duda de porque mi hermano se había interesado en este lugar. Definitivamente, cumplía varias condiciones únicas que la hacían diferente de cualquier otro sitio en Italia, incluso, quizás, en el mundo. Toscana, Italia, un maravilloso lugar donde vivir. Y Volterra, la ciudad de las murallas, era un mundo en si mismo.

Con una sonrisa seguí el rumbo de sus habitantes que se movían con familiaridad entre las obras arquitectónicas medievales y las pequeñas callejuelas que predominaban en todo el lugar. Todos parecían estar tan acostumbrados a ese lugar que, probablemente, no apreciaran la belleza con la que convivían.

Por otro momento, me permití disfrutar de lo que había aprendido de mis estudios en Arquitectura. Luego, me regañé mentalmente, no estaba allí para apreciar ningún paisaje. Estaba allí por otra razón.

No era un lugar muy grande, lo que haría mi búsqueda mucho más sencilla.

Además de ver el paisaje, tenía una tarea muy importante por delante. Le dirigí una mirada al portarretrato que reposaba junto a la computadora portátil en la mesita que estaba al lado de mi cama en esa habitación del hotel.

Mi hermano.

La razón de que yo estuviese en esa ciudad moderna y antigua a la vez. Esa ciudad maravillosa para los escenarios de épocas pasadas, alejadas del siglo XXI.

Mi hermano, repetí, era lo que más debía preocuparme estando sola en esa ciudad. Apenas había estado un par de días y ya no podía dejar de pensar en que se habria metido Nicola, porque su ausencia comenzaba a ser inquietante. Lo último que supe de él fue que pararía aquí, en esta ciudad donde prevalecen las callejuelas tortuosas, las iglesias de antaño y las edificaciones medievales. Él siempre había sido curioso, pero el hecho de que no volvió a llamar desde que se asentó en está ciudad me trajo aquí también a mi. Mi hermano, era parte de mi familia, mi hermano verdadero, no un medio hermano que apenas me toleraba, siendo consentido por mi padre y su nueva esposa.

¿En que te habrás metido, Nicola?

Como cada día, de los últimos, me preparé un desayuno simple antes de emprender la tarea del día.

Cepillé mi cabello rubio distraídamente y me lo acomodé en una cola, mientras terminaba de revisar los mapas que me habían dado de la ciudad. Parpadeé y tracé una línea roja en los lugares donde había ya buscado. No eran muchos, porque, tras un largo viaje desde Senize, de la provincia de Potenza, donde yo era oriunda, necesitaba un merecido descanso. Volterra era una joya arquitectónica, en verdad. Sí. Engañaba su aspecto pequeño, pero esas calles eran un laberinto donde nadie deseaba perderse ni debía perderse, especialmente siendo una extranjera. Por eso jamás me separaba de los mapas.

Eran mi salvación.

Un sonido inusual me hizo reaccionar. Era mi teléfono móvil. Probablemente un mensaje de Caterina, mi mejor amiga, preguntándome por _mi_ aventura. A decir verdad, a nadie más que a mi le preocupaba la repentina desaparición de Nicola. Él era un trotamundos, no se ataba a nada ni nadie… Salvo a mi.

Cada vez que abandonaba un sitio, me avisaba. Siempre enviaba cartas, mensajes, o simplemente llamaba. Por eso me extrañaba lo sucedido. Aunque, aparentemente, nadie me tenía en cuenta. Como yo, muchos conocían al Nicola despreocupado, viajero, desinteresado.

Pero… No podía considerar que se hubiese olvidado de llamarme durante más de tres meses. No solíamos pasar más de unas semanas incomunicados, de alguna u otra manera, volvíamos a ponernos en contacto…

Y el pensar en eso me provocó un escalofrío.

No quería pensar en él en tiempo pasado.

Aun podía encontrarlo.

_¡Hi! ¿Cómo estás, amiga? ¿Alguna novedad?_

Cat. Su sólo mensaje me llenó de alivio el corazón. Mi mejor amiga era la única que confiaba en mi juicio. No había podido venir conmigo por un desgraciado accidente que la había dejado en el hospital, y en muletas. Me mordí el labio, antes de responder. No quería decirle nada que me haga parecer pesimista.

_Sí, por supuesto. Estoy sufriendo las noches frías, tu sabes. Aquí, en este hotel, Nic no se registró… Estaba a punto de salir._

La respuesta de Caterina eran palabras de aliento.

La unica condición con la que mis padres me habían dejado venir, era que, si no hallaba rastro de Nicola en menos de dos meses, debería volver a casa. No me quejé, porque era lo que pensaba hacer, aunque temía que ese tiempo pasase y, yo, aun no tuviese noticias. Deseaba hallar a mi hermano antes de esos dos mese y abandonar esa ciudad para seguir con la normalidad de mi vida.

Era mi plan, por lo menos.

Eran mis vacaciones de la universidad, el verano cálido de Junio me daba la bienvenida en esa ciudad, pero tampoco dejaría todo abandonado al emprender mi búsqueda, y allí, en ese aspecto, amaba a mi notebook y a mi celular, que me mantenían en contacto con la tecnología, con la actualidad, con la modernidad. La ropa que había desempacado con prisas el día anterior estaba sobre la silla, prolijamente colocada en su respaldo. Me acerqué hacia ella y tomé mis cosas, para cambiarme de ropa. Vestía sencillo, por supuesto, para confundirme entre la gente y no meterme en problemas, problemas que, sospechaba, ya tenía mi hermano.

Le lancé una mirada al espejo. No me veía del todo mal. Por las sombras debajo de mis ojos, cualquiera podía asegurar que se debía a una falta constante de descanso, y probablemente, eso explicaría mis alucinaciones nocturnas donde alguien me observa mientras duermo. Sin embargo, yo no padecía de insomnio, lo que comenzaba a preocuparme al no poder dormir bien esa ciudad. Necesitaba descanso y lo sabía. En cuanto a lo demás, estaba bien, supongo. En mi familia, mi familia biológica, mi padre y yo somos los que tenemos el cabello rubio ceniza, más oscuro y opaco que el dorado de Nicola o mi madre. De ella, de hecho, heredé los ojos azules y demás rasgos de la cara. Me parecía más a ella que a mi padre. Nicola, en cambio, tenía los ojos verdes, como mi papá.

En la mayoría de los rasgos, nos parecemos. Por eso, esperaba que, quien me viera, supiera a quien estaba buscando. Bufé, y tras ese rápido examen a mi aspecto, salí de la habitación del hotel.

No quería perder más tiempo, no mucho más.

No era tiempo de quedarme en ese lugar, admirando la ciudad o a mi misma, como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. Tenía que encontrar a Nicola, a mi hermano, fuese como fuese.

Y esa era mi principal ocupación, mi única tarea en este lugar desconocido.

.

.


	3. Ángel de las sombras

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Mi ángel de la muerte**

_By Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black_

_._

**Ángel de las sombras**

.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación del hotel, y al cerrarla, me dejé caer.

Mis piernas se derrumbaron, arrastrándome consigo, hacia el suelo, hacia la angustia y la tristeza. No sabía si aun llevaba la mochila a cuestas, o los mapas, o el gorro rojo o la las gafas de sol que me protegían en esos despejados días de verano que asolaban la tierra de Toscana, como en ningun otro verano. Mi celular estaba sonando, descargado, recordándome que necesitaba reponer la batería para funcionar, pero nada de eso podía importarme menos. Ojala mis máximas preocupaciones se redujeran a cargar el móvil, recomponer mi guardarropa y comprarme un nuevo par de anteojos para el sol.

Encantada, lo aceptaría.

Sin embargo, si las cosas fuese así, yo no estaría a miles de kilómetros de mi hogar, en una ciudad casi desconocida, buscando a una persona que está ausente hace más de tres meses.

Toda la frustración que sentía estaba haciendo mella en mí, sin que pudiese evitarlo, sin que supiese como evitarlo. Me sentía completamente inútil, mucho más inútil de lo que me había sentido en la vida, en mis diecinueve años de existencia. Me temblaba el cuerpo cuando me moví, colocando mis piernas contra mi pecho, abrazándolas para hundir mi rostro en mis rodillas. La impotencia me golpeó, nuevamente, sin piedad alguna en está oportunidad. Sabía que no se resolvería nada si yo no hacía nada, pero, ante cada negativa recibida, me sumergía un poco más en la desesperación.

Mi tercera semana en Volterra.

Día tras día, de estos últimos veintiuno, me dediqué a cumplir siempre una misma rutina. Un rápido desayuno, un paseo por Volterra, recurriendo a sus autoridades para indagar sobre Nicola. Preguntar en los escasos hoteles de la región sobre un huesped…

Al principio, creí que sería sencillo, aunque no sé exactamente que esperaba. Estaba segura, sin embargo, que no esperaba que esto fuera tan difícil.

_Sin cambios_. Sin novedades.

O algo por el estilo argumentaron los policías cuando acudí a ellos. Ni una sola noticia, aviso, información, dato o oración al respecto de mi hermano. Y es que, en esos tres meses que no sabía de él, mi hermano bien podría haberse ido…

Sin rastro de mi hermano perdido. Sin rastro de su paradero. Sin rastro de que hubiese pisado Volterra.

Como si nunca hubiese existido…

Nicola…

Sentía las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas, silenciosas, dolorosas, desgarradoras. En esos momentos, si mi madre estuviese conmigo, ella me rodearía con sus brazos y susurraría palabras de aliento para que me levantase y siguiese adeltante. Esa siempre había sido su actitud, incluso en el lecho de su muerte, incluso antes de exhalar el último suspiro, incluso…

Sollocé, liberando aquella presión que mi pecho estaba sintiendo, ante una posibilidad que, en un principio creía remota, pero que se volvía dolorosamente real con el paso de los días.

Quizás, no volvería a ver a Nicola.

.

.

No fui conciente en que momento sentí el cambio, pero algo frío rozó mi frente. Entreabrí los ojos, pero apenas podía distinguir una luz eterea y confusa, proveniente del exterior del hotel. Quizás, la luna. En mi apartamento, ninguna luz era de ese estilo. Sin embargo, pese a lo precario de mi visión, fui capaz de ver algo plateado, reluciente bajo el pálido fulgor del astro nocturno. Era una persona. No, no era una persona. Era mi ángel de la noche.

Sonreí, al reconocerlo.

Durante esas tres largas semanas, sólo lo había visto un par de veces, o esa era mi impresión. Tal vez se debiese al agotamiento, o quizás por el cansancio o la soledad que comenzaba a pesar en mi interior, pero comenzaba a creer que, en verdad, un ángel custodiaba mi descanso por las noches. No, no había sido rodeada por sus brazos y reconfortada por caricias, pero, de alguna manera, el sentir que no estaba sola y que le importaba a alguien, me hacia sentir ligeramente mejor.

— No te vayas… — Susurré, en voz muy baja. Un ángel protector no debía separarse de su protegido. Esa vez, quizás, por lo desgarrada que sonó mi súplica, el ángel me acarició el cabello.

— No — Prometió. Y me sentí ligeramente mejor cuando me hundí en el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

La mañana siguiente, tuve la misma sensación de tristeza al despertarme y no ver a nadie. Sabía que, al ser un ángel de la noche, él se iría en cuanto saliera el sol, pero una parte de mi deseaba, verdaderamente ver su rostro al despertarme.

Si era _mi ángel_, ¿Por qué permanecía en las _sombras_?

Fruncí el ceño, mientras suspiraba furiosamente. No tenía el más mínimo sentido preocuparme por tales trivialidades. ¡Estaba descuidando todo por un sueño! Si, era recurrente, y sí, era intrigante pero, aun así, no podía seguir concentrándome solo en eso. No podía permitirme el lujo de pasar tanto tiempo pensando en lo que sucede por las noches, no tenía la más mínima gracia.

Estaba obsesionándome, eso era cierto. En verdad, era cierto. Debía reconocérmelo a mi misma, por lo menos, antes de que eso me afectase más.

No eran simples sueños, y eso también era cierto.

Y es que, por las noches, creía ver a ese joven rompiendo las sombras, deslumbrante a la luz de la luna, intimidado, y firme a la vez. Lo había visto en las últimas semanas. Siempre cerca, pero lejos. Siempre curioso, pero indiferente. Elegante, vistiendo unas largas túnicas negras de antaño, ¿O eran negras porque no llegaba a contemplarlas correctamente? Su perfil, perfecto, blanco y puro, se adecuaba más a una hermosa obra arte, tallada sobre el más perfecto alabastro y el más delicado marfil. Nunca había visto su rostro por completo, pero no debía esforzarme mucho para imaginarmelo como hermoso.

La conclusión golpeó mi mente por si sola. No era un ser humano.

Nunca antes había creído en los ángeles, pero mi ángel no tenía alas, lo cuál era curioso. No tenía alas, pero resplandecía con la luz plateada y etérea de la luna. No hablaba, y sus ojos tampoco eran distinguibles desde donde yo lo observaba, y es que, en las noches, todo se vuelve misterioso, difuso…

Mi ángel de las sombras. Sí, eso debía ser.

Fruncí el ceño ante esta última idea. Un ángel. Un ángel. ¿Y sino se trataba de un ángel? ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Y si eran sueños, simplemente?

No, no podía ser… ¿O sí?

La notebook me fulminaba desde la mesa. Estaba encendida, porque estaba cargando una página donde se veían videos, y necesitaba descargarme algunas cosas más, información, más precisamente. El solo ver la pantalla me instó a acercarme. Sólo necesitaba investigar un poco más sobre esto. Eso no haría daño. Me senté frente a la mesa, y me apresuré a abrir una nueva ventanta, para poder realizar otra busqueda en Internet. Me mordí el labio cuando me dirigí a la página de inicio, y suspiré. ¿Estaba llevando esto un nivel mayor? Sabía que si comenzaba a indagar, era el inicio de una futura posible obsesión. ¿Valía la pena el riesgo? Probablemente, no.

Moví el cursor en el monitor y comencé a teclear, pese a mis propios pensamientos que me contradecían. Las palabras que aparecieron fueron simples y escasas: Sueños. Ángeles.

Nada más.

Ningún nivel más allá de esas dos simples palabras.

La simbología de los sueños no era algo que me interesaba. Nunca me había interesado en lo absoluto, ni siquiera cuando mi mejor amiga solía relatarme aquellas historias hilarantes, disparatadas, absurdas con las que soñaba casi diariamente. Sí, solíamos reírnos de la plática, burlándonos del resultado de sus sueños y los productos del inconciente. A veces, siempre a modo de broma, nos burlábamos del contenido, traduciéndolo de maneras aun más absurdas y divertidas. Por todo eso, yo sabía, casi perfectamente, que ella nunca había soñado algo tan vívido como yo lo había hecho.

El ángel de las sombras me acechaba sólo a mi.

Sí, definitivamente, estaba volviéndome paranoica.

Además, ¿Por qué sentia que se trataba de un secreto que no debería compartir con nadie?

Molesta por mi propia decisión, cerré la ventana del buscador, sin casi abrir ninguna de las páginas que respondían a mis dos palabras claves. Me molestaba la importancia que le estaba dando a este asunto. Tenía diecinueve años, no podía detenerme en este tipo de cosas. No creía en ángeles, ni en demonios, ni en hadas, ni Santa Claus… Ni nada de ese estilo. Y no quería perder el tiempo sentada, buscando información sobre esos temas.

No existían. Punto.

Quizás, sí, sólo eran sueños. Probablemente, sólo eran sueños. Sueños muy reales, que me provocaban dudas, que me erizaban la piel cuando imaginaba el perfil pálido del ángel sin alas…

Le dirigí una mirada a la pantalla.

Aun seguía descargándose aquel molesto programa y, definitivamente, tardaría algunas horas más. Bueno, podría dedicarme a mis quehaceres, necesitaba hacer algo, distraerme, dejar de pensar en ángeles y cosas así. ¿Por qué estaba en Volterra, si perdía el tiempo de esta forma? A mis padres les había dicho que necesitaba crecer y madurar. Era cierto. Tampoco era que no debía hacer nada. Tenía otra ocupación. Mi hermano mayor, dos años más grande que yo, había venido primero a esta ciudad, un tiempo atrás, y luego, había desaparecido.

Debía hallarlo. Hallarlo y volver a casa. Era un plan sencillo… ¿Cómo llevarlo a cabo? ¿Colgar carteles con su fotografía era demasiado anticuado? Decididamente, el porvenir de mi hermano era mucho más preocupante que mis sueños.

Y era algo que mereciera mi preocupación.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, me encontraba deambulando por las angostas callejuelas de la ciudad. Miré la lista con los nombres de los hoteles que debía visitar. Volterra teía solamente once mil habitantes, que era muy poco al ser comparada con otras grandes ciudades. Sin embargo, el movimiento de personas en las calles era, absurdamente, impensable. Turistas. Turistas. Turistas. Miles de personas se desplazaban dentro de las murallas de esa ciudad encantadora.

Taché, con una débil línea azul, el nombre del décimo hotel que había visitado. En la ciudad había poco más de veinte hoteles, y sabía que Nicola se debía haber hospedado en alguno, aunque parecía ser algo dificil de decir en términos exactos. Mi hermano tenía un gusto exótico para ser un trotamundo y el hotel que debería haber elegido cumpliría ciertos requisitos. Por lo tanto, los primeros cinco los visité la primera semana, sólo para descartarlos. Y los demás iba visitandolos uno a uno, preguntando a los dueños si Nicola había ido allí a pedir asilo.

Las respuestas eran variadas, y muchas se referían a la confidencialidad, pero de una u otra manera, terminaba siendo negativa.

Bufé, porque sólo me quedaban unos pocos lugares más.

Y entonces, vi algo que llamó especialmente la atención. Un grupo de personas. No había nada de inusual en ellos, salvo que eran turistas y admiraban todo con sus grandes ojos curiosos que, sin duda, debían parecerse a los míos al admirar la hermosa ciudad de Volterra, que bien considerada era como un santuario viviente para la arquitectura o, simplemente, aquellos que fueran aficionados. Entre los miembros de la comitiva, vi a una pareja que sacaba fotos a todo lo que había a su alrededor, algunas personas que simplemente se veían confusas y a un niño.

Pero ninguno de ellos me llamó la atención.

En la cabeza del grupo, se hallaba una mujer. Ella, caminando con una elegancia que creía imposible y un atuendo que resultaba extrañamente develador parecía indicar el camino, ser la guía turistica del sitio. Casi era imposible apartar la mirada de ella, como si fuese un imán que atrajese con gran fuerza. Parpadeé cuando sus ojos, de un extraño color violeta se fijaron en mi expresión. El cabello, de color caoba, era sedoso y le caía con suavidad más allá de los hombros, desparramandose por toda su espalda. Habría ganado un concurso de belleza sólo con presentarse y aquella imagen me recordó a la que había visto en mis espejo esta misma mañana. Que frustrante, y que golpe para mi autoestima.

Sonrió.

Y fue su sonrisa la que me hizo reaccionar — Hola — Saludé, esperando que ella fuese italiana. Debía serlo o al menos, sabría varios idiomas, al ser una guía turística, pensé al cabo de un instante. Busqué entre las hojas de mi libreta la foto de mi hermano, Nicola. Se la enseñé — Disculpe que la moleste, pero, ¿Conoce a este joven, señorita?

Ella no dijo nada, y miró fijamente mis ojos. Los suyos parecían volverse cada vez más rojos cuando me concentraba en ellos. Di un paso hacia atrás, inconcientemente.

— Ven conmigo — Musitó, con una voz sedosa que, definitivamente resultaba encantadora.

Mis pies avanzaron tras ella sin pensar, aunque un sector de mi mente parecía muy extrañado del comportamiento de mi cuerpo. Por algún motivo, mi inconciente quería que rechazase la invitación. No lo hice. Caminé a tráves de las calles de Volterra, tan embelesada en la nada como el resto del grupo encabezado por este mujer de vestido color rojo, que abrazaba su figura, delineando exactamente su silueta perfecta.

_Regresa a casa,_ pidió una voz en mi mente, a la que reconocí como mi conciencia, _debes buscar a Nicola y regresar a casa._

_Nicola._

_Nicola._

Mis pies se detuvieron, por inercia. La escuché rechinar los dientes, y mirarme con fijeza. Dudé, pero arrastré mis pies en su dirección, siguiéndola a ella y a la comitiva. Aun sentía una apremiante necesidad de ir tras ella, de seguir el camino y no volver a mirar atrás así como también el deseo de huir. Definitivamente, eso no era normal. Y no quería perder el tiempo con estás cosas.

_Tenía que salir corriendo. Ya. _

Estaba luchando contra mi misma, y eso era difícil. Tenía dos necesidades extrañas en mi interior, mientras el tiempo se detenía en la mirada roja, sedienta y avariciosa, de la mujer de rojo.

Una puerta se abrió y una figura pequeña apareció detrás de ella. Era un joven. Sus ojos rubí se abrieron con sorpresa al verme. Casi lo comparé con mi ángel de las sombras, porque sin duda, ese joven de cabello castaño y piel de alabastro era el más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando me vieron formando parte de la comitiva. Tenía unos ojos grandes, de color rojo, sí, era rojo el color que centellaba en sus pupilas. Un rojo que, al reparar en mi, se oscureció rápidamente, en menos de un segundo. No supe, a ciencia cierta, porqué su mirada trajo de nuevo racionalidad a mi mente.

— Tengo que irme… — Susurré y la mujer de vestido rojo se giró bruscamente hacia mí. El violeta de sus ojos era ahora un negro encendido con carmesí. — Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Ella parecía querer dar un paso hacia mi, pero el joven puso una mano delante de ella, contra su vientre, y abrió la puerta, para que ella entrara en el edificio. — Dejala ir — Ordenó él. Ella pareció molesta, pero sin embargo, con toda la gracia que poseía, se apartó del muchacho y entró. Él tampoco me miró ni una sola vez, y también se adentró en ese lugar. Una vez que dejé de verla, de verlos, a ambos, entonces, mi mente reaccionó. Uno a uno los otros miembros del grupo fueron entrando dentro de ese lugar, siguiendo a la mujer de rojo. Ese lugar que parecía ser un anexo del Palazzo, donde se ofrecían algunos de los usuales recorridos turisticos, resultaba extrañamente amenzantes a estas horas de la tarde, entre el día y la noche, el atardecer, el crepúsculo.

La puerta se cerró delante de mí.

Me tomó solo un segundo tomar la decisión. Y mis piernas reaccionaron, por fin, libres de esa extraña atracción que me había arrastrado hacia ese lugar. Siguiendo el impulso de mi corazón, avancé torpemente por las calles de Volterra. No sabía a donde iba, en realidad, sólo estaba caminando aceleradamente hacia el sitio opuesto, cualquier lugar donde esa mujer no se encuentre.

No supe como llegué al hotel, perdida en mis pensamientos durante todo el viaje, todo el camino, lo que descubrí, al llegar a la puerta principal, y cruzarme con el conserje era una carta.

Una carta sin remitente, que prometía información sobre mi hermano, sobre Nicola.

.

.


	4. Ángel de hielo

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Mi ángel de la muerte**

_By Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black_

_._

**Ángel de hielo**

.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación detrás de mí.

Un nuevo día había terminado.

Dentro de una semana debería pagar mi segundo mes de estancia en este lugar, alquilando esta habitación. Era lamentable que gastara mis ahorros de esta forma, aunque mi padre me había enviado dinero y prometió hacerlo en un par de días. Eso me disgustó, porque no quería generar más gastos para él, pero, sinceramente, lo necesitaba… Aunque… yo no quería que eso pasara, no quería que el tiempo siguiera transcurriendo. De hecho, me gustaría volver atrás…

Y era imposible.

Deslicé mis ojos por el sobre blanco, bien sellado, y luego lo dejé sobre la cama, a la que habían tendido esa mañana las mujeres que aseaban el edificio, porque yo había olvidado hacerlo. No quería abrir la misiva, aun. Acomodé un poco el edredón, como si fuese necesario, y bufé cuando la carta se cayó al suelo, por lo que la volví a dejar sobre el colchón. Reticente, dejé caer la mochila a un lado de las almohadas y suspiré, cuando me quité el broche, para soltarme el pelo.

Tenía una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo.

Sin saber que hacer verdaderamente con la carta, decidí, en primer lugar tomar un baño.

Lo necesitaba.

Por una extraña razón, mi mente aun sentía un ligero malestar, un malestar que me había acosado desde hacia unas cuantas horas y parecía no querer dejarme en paz. Me sorprendí pensando en el joven que había aparecido repentinamente detrás de la puerta del Palazzo, donde esa mujer de vestido rojo nos había guiado a mí y al grupo de turistas. Había sido una experiencia escalofriante por una razón no identificable, lo que me extrañaba muchísimo. ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de temor que no me había invadido en esas semanas estando sola en una ciudad totalmente desconocida? Sentía que la mujer de rojo podía aparecer en cualquier momento, con esos ojos, violetas pero rubíes, rojos pero muy oscuros.

Eran los ojos más atemorizantes que había visto en toda mi vida…

Y después estaba _ese _chico. Una oleada de familiaridad me había abrazado cuando él apareció, aunque me dedicó apenas una mirada.

_Déjala ir._

Sin duda, había sonado como una orden. Una orden fría. Una orden sin sentido. ¿Por qué había sido pronunciada? ¿Por qué me habrían dejado ir? ¿De que me habrian liberado? ¿Para que me quería la mujer de rojo?

Caminé lentamente hacia el baño, aun sumida en mis cavilaciones.

Perdida en mis propios pensamientos, abrí el grifo del agua de la ducha y cerré los ojos, dejando que el agua corriese libremente por mi rostro y por mi cuerpo. Era una sensación relajante para mis músculos.

_Déjala ir._

Sin entender muy bien el sentido, podía asegurar que esas dos palabras habían salvado mi vida. No estaba segura de la forma, ni el porqué, pero podía estar segura de que esa orden me había salvado.

Aun me costaba pensar en la mujer de rojo, con los ojos inyectados de sangre, mirándome con avaricia… ¿Qué deseaba…?

Me estremecí, como acto reflejo.

Decidí que era mejor concentrarme en otra cosa

_Déjala ir._

Era _una voz_ encantadora.

Difícil de resistir, en efecto, hipnotizante aunque levemente aguda, aunque, eso no era lo que me incomodaba. Me inquietaba lo familiar que me había resultado su voz, su tono, su cadencia. Parecía que la hubiese oído antes.

Negué con el rostro, sintiendo como la confusión se apropiaba de mi ser, por completo.

¿Qué era lo que_ Volterra_ estaba haciendo conmigo?

Nada de esto era normal. Mis sueños, mis pesadillas, esas personas…

Todo parecía demasiado surrealista, sacado de una de esas películas de terror que tanto le gustaban a mi hermano mayor.

Y, para peor, todas esas cosas me hacia olvidar el motivo por el que estaba allí en primer lugar.

_Nicola_. Mi hermano.

Cerré el grifo del agua, y salí de la ducha, envolviéndome en una de las toallas blancas que permanecían aun lado del lavabo, donde se bordaban las letras doradas que correspondían a las iniciales del nombre del hotel. Me tomé mi tiempo, para dejar que mi piel húmeda se librase de las perlas cristalinas que el agua había dejado sobre ella. Mi cabello rubio, mojado, me caía sin gracia alrededor de la cara y, por causa del espejo que estaba allí en esa pequeña habitación, me enfrenté a mi imagen nuevamente.

Siempre había tenido la tez muy clara, puesto era una característica familiar pero me veía mucho más pálida que de costumbre, a mi parecer. Me sorprendía la dificultad que tenía para broncearme, en especial, después de tantos días bajo el sol. Mi padre, mi madre, mis abuelos, mis tíos… Todos ellos tenían la piel clara, aunque, para variar, yo diría que el rosa era un color predominante en mí. Tenía las mejillas rosas, generalmente, casi sin ruborizarme. A todos les daba la impresión de que era tímida, especialmente porque, sin dificultad, mi rostro enrojecía. Tal vez era a causa de la vergüenza, pero, lo cierto, era que definitivamente, mi sangre circulaba especialmente bien.

Mi hermano y algunos de mis amigos eran especialmente atentos con esos detalles.

Por un momento, me detuve.

Me debatía entre utilizar la crema humectante que Cat me había sugerido que utilizara. Sólo un segundo me costó decidir que sí la utilizaría. Luego, me encontré pensando en que me secaría el pelo con el secador, para alisarlo un poco, porque en mi pelo tendían a formarse ondas.

Otro segundo más me costó descubrir la causa de mi dedicación a todo esto, algo poco usual.

Era por el contenido de la carta. La carta que prometía noticias sobre mi hermano.

Temía que fuesen _malas_.

Era una pésima excusa, pero era un miedo paralizante. Si llegaba a significar algo malo, no sabría que hacer. No necesitaba estar más perdida. Quería soluciones, no problemas.

Sabía que no debería tardar tanto en decidir nada pero, tras un rápido vistazo al reloj, decidí que me cepillaría los dientes y daría por concluida mi labor para conmigo misma.

Una voz familiar resonó en mi cabeza_._

_Encuentra a Nicola_. _Vuelvan a casa, los dos, sanos y salvos. _

_Vamos, amiga, tú puedes con esto. Sólo espera a que me recupere. Estaré allí en menos de lo que canta un gallo._

_¡Suerte! Sabes que puedes contar siempre conmigo. Llámame, no lo olvides. Y, por favor, no te olvides que aquí también te esperamos._

Cat, mi mejor amiga, era también una amiga de Nicola. Por eso me apoyaba tanto en la idea de abandonar mi casa por dos meses, viajando a kilómetros de distancia para buscar a mi hermano trotamundos en una ciudad desconocida. Ella había perdido a su familia cuando era joven, y por eso, me apoyaba, me comprendía (o lo intentaba, al menos). Sabía que, después de la muerte de mi madre, Nicola se había vuelto una de las personas más importantes de mi mundo. Ellos dos eran, de mis pocos, puertos seguros.

_No pierdas el tiempo, volverá a llamarte. _

_¿No te parece que Nick es lo suficientemente grande para que te preocupes?_

_Siempre hace eso, déjalo solo._

_Este es tu hogar, aquí te quedarás._

Mi padre también había expresado su opinión respecto a la desaparición de su hijo. Lo único que compartía con mi hermano era el color de ojos, de un maravilloso verde claro. En todo lo demás, mi papá… No era excelente. Lo quería, por supuesto, pero era tan difícil comprenderle y ser querida por él. Su relación con Nick, como él le llamaba cariñosamente, se había disuelto cuando el contrajo matrimonio con su segunda esposa, una mujer veinte años más joven que él. No supe muy bien la razón, pero no importaba la causa, sólo el efecto, la consecuencia. El resultado, mi padre y mi hermano apenas se hablaban. Y yo quedaba en medio de esa tensión constante cuando se veía, por eso nadie más que yo sabía de los planes de Nicola.

_Déjala ir, eso la hará crecer._

_Oh, vamos, amor, tu hija es una mujer._

_Ella puede cuidarse sola, entrégale el dinero_.

Mi madrastra. Ella no era desagradable, pero tampoco podía considerarla de la familia. Siempre me había costado abrirme con las personas, por eso Cat y Nicola eran las personas más cercanas a mí, ellos sabían como romper mis barreras, por decirlo de algún modo. En ese aspecto era como mi madre. Ella siempre había sido más solitaria que mi padre, un gran hablador, para ser sincera. Nicola se parecía a mi padre tanto que a veces eso le molestaba. No sólo físicamente, con los ojos y algún que otro rasgo, sino con sus actitudes y demás. Yo me parecía a mi madre, aunque había heredado el color de cabello de mi padre. No me gustaban las multitudes, los lugares concurridos, y lidiar con personas desconocidas. Esas cosas no eran lo mío. Y… La verdad, mi vida se había contaminado de personas que no me agradaban del todo, y todo gracias a mi insoportable medio hermano.

_Que se marche._

_Déjala, papá. Deja que se marche…_

_¿De verdad crees que él te quiere? _

_Eres un bicho raro… ¿Lo sabías?_

Como detestaba que tuviese la mitad de mi sangre.

Suspiré.

Los echaba de menos. A todos. A Cat, a mis amigos, a mi padre, a mi madrastra e incluso, a mi medio hermano, Cristo. Podía ser bueno, a veces, cuando se lo proponía.

Pero Nicola era prioridad, ahora, en mi mente.

Pese a todas las diversas opiniones, yo era mayor de edad y era muy capaz de decidir por mi misma. Para evitar inconvenientes, sin embargo, primero llegué a un acuerdo con mi padre: _dos meses_.

Dos meses de plazo.

Iba a cumplirse el primer mes y la desesperación había comenzado a torturarme pero esa carta era una respuesta, buena o mala, a mi búsqueda.

¿Por qué me costaba tanto enfrentarme a ella?

Haciendo acopio de valor, me coloqué una bata de seda, color rosa y abrí la puerta, para ir a mi habitación, donde sabía, estaba la carta aguardando por mí accionar.

Al salir totalmente del cuarto de baño, me quedé atónita con la imagen que mis ojos presenciaron.

El ángel de la noche.

Mi ángel de las sombras estaba allí. Lo vi junto a la ventana, luciendo esas extrañas vestiduras de color negro que nunca había visto en mi vida y que, sin duda, no debería vestir él, siendo un ángel. Descubrí, cuando mi mente pareció reaccionar, que se trataba de una capa.

La belleza de su rostro me golpeó, exactamente como esta mañana. Sí, era el mismo chico de esta mañana, quien me salvó del peligro desconocido… Mi ángel.

Era encantador.

Su rostro, precioso como el de un ángel, tallado del más perfecto marfil hubiera dado envidia a las esculturas de los ángeles famosos que yo conocía como los de Botticelli. Sus ojos grandes de color carmesí me miraban y sobre ellos, las cejas, de un color castaño apenas más claro que su cabello, parecían estar a punto de tocarse al mirarme. Tenía los labios llenos, carnosos, que contrastaban contra su piel blanca.

Mi mente reaccionó cuando vi que en sus manos sostenía un sobre color blanco.

La carta…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos… Y encontré mis labios.

— ¿Qué…? — Apenas podía hablar, extrañada y absorta por su presencia allí.

Hice acopio de mis fuerzas, y tragué saliva. ¿De que tendría miedo? Un extraño estaba junto a mi ventana, sí, y no sabía de donde había podido llegar. ¿Cómo había entrado?

Una extraña sensación amenazaba con desatarse dentro de mi cuerpo.

¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué tenía la carta de mi hermano en sus manos?

Un sector de mi mente parecía prevenirme. Di un paso lento hacia atrás, hacia la puerta y la salida. Pude ver, o eso me pareció, que sus ojos se dirigían hacia mi única vía de escape. Sonrió, parecía muy convencido de que no llegaría. Temí que tuviera razón. Me resultaba incómodamente amenazante.

— No lo lograrás, créeme — Confesó y, en realidad, reconocía su voz. Era la misma de mi ángel. Sí, era el mismo.

El pulso se aceleró en mis venas, al ritmo de mi corazón. Inexplicablemente, su voz me relajó.

— ¿_Cómo entraste_? — Fue lo primero que logré articular.

Mi invitado suspiró, y la sonrisa de su rostro pareció tornarse en una mueca de diversión.

— ¿Eso es lo primero que se te ocurre preguntar? — Cuestionó y creí percibir un deje de burla en su voz, lo que me hizo irritar. Claro que _no_ era mi ángel. Mi ángel no me hablaría así.

— ¿Esa es la mejor respuesta que puedes dar? — Inquirí, enarcando una ceja. Su sonrisa pareció ensancharse, y la diversión de sus ojos me molestó.

— Eres una de las pocas que no pierde el sentido tras mi presencia, felicitaciones. Debes ser _muy valiente o muy tonta_.

_Prepotente._ Un ángel no debe ser prepotente.

Fruncí el ceño. Seguía sin responder a mi pregunta, y encima se burlaba. Un escalofrío me recorrió, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos rojos me acorralaron y captaron mi mirada. Mi corazón se aceleró y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Sus ojos sí eran encantadores… Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de romper el hechizo.

— Si no vas a responder, entrégame la carta que robaste y márchate por donde viniste. No quiero perder el tiempo.

No sabía de donde salían esas palabras.

— Nunca fuiste tan dura cuando estuve aquí, _antes_.

_Antes._

_Antes._

_Antes._

_Antes._

Eso quería decir que él… No. No era posible. Él no era _mi ángel_.

— Créeme que te hice un favor esta tarde, cuando evité que Heidi te llevara con mi maestro… — Su expresión se tornó seria mientras el tono de su voz era más bien aburrido y apático. Y yo seguía congelada en una palabra: _antes_ — A Heidi no le hizo gracia alguna, aunque _mi maestro_ insiste en conocerte. Estoy aquí para que vengas conmigo.

Eso me devolvió al mundo real.

Me aparté aun más, dando consecutivos pasos hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared color crema que estaba detrás de mí. Mi invitado no despegó sus ojos de los míos y casi podía percibir un cálido ardor en mi rostro cuando se centró en mi mirada. Me dio un escalofrío pero no era por temor, un temor latente que era capaz de sentir. Sabía que debería estar asustada, horrorizada por recibir una sola mirada suya, pero por otra parte, no quería que apartara sus ojos de mi.

— ¿_Quién_ eres? — Cuestioné, y repentinamente, no pude ver nada más. Entendí, demasiado tarde, que la pregunta era: ¿_Qué eres_?

.

.

Una extraña niebla me cubría, me envolvía.

Luché contra el sopor, pero era demasiado denso para desvanecerse sin motivo alguno. Luché para volver a sentir mi cuerpo, pero sólo un sector de mi mente parecía especialmente concentrado en eso. Lo demás se notaba embotado, obtuso. La vista, el oído, el tacto, el olfato… Y probablemente también el gusto, parecían encontrarse nublados. Quería moverme, gritar, sollozar. Me desesperada encontrarme en la nada. Sí, parecía que me encontraba en la nada misma, donde no podía sentir nada, ni ver, ni oír…

— Al parecer, tu también has cedido a la mediocridad, _Alec… — _Al parecer, mis oídos fueron los primeros en recuperarse del sopor. ¿Quién demonios era Alec? ¿De que hablaban?

— Jane,_ querida... _—A esa voz si que no la conocía, aunque sonaba mucho más alegre de lo que esperaría en una situación así. La voz de _Jane_, sin duda, _era molesta_. Por decir algo—No es el momento de recriminaciones. Mi querido muchacho, me alegro que la trajeras.

¿_Qué estaba sucediendo_? Quería abrir los ojos pero no tenía fuerzas en los párpados. Mi cuerpo seguía entumecido, pero mi mente parecía mostrarse un poco más alerta que antes.

El cambio fue tan repentino que me inmovilicé.

Mis ojos se abrieron y lo vi todo.

El rostro del muchacho que había entrado a mi habitación estaba _demasiado_ cerca. Tardé más de lo necesario en notar que estaba en sus brazos. No pude controlar el ritmo de mi corazón, que se sobresaltó, inmediatamente. Sólo me bastó una fracción de segundo encontrar la valentía que antes le había causado gracia a _él_. Él me prestó atención, sus ojos rubí se fijaron en mi rostro. Y mi mente volvió a funcionar, dejando atrás totalmente el sopor. Molesta, rechiné los dientes.

— ¡Suéltame! — Casi luché por liberarme de sus brazos, a los que percibía como fríos. Forcejeé, sin ser conciente de nada más que tenía que liberarme y huir. Quería huir pero quería luchar también — ¡Suéltame, _maldito_! ¡Llamaré a la policía! ¡Suéltame!

Escuché una carcajada gutural y me detuve. Comprendí que _no estaba sola_.

— Mi _querido muchacho_, déjala en el suelo. La _pobre niña_ debe estar confundida.

Ese tono condescendiente no podía gustarme nada, me recordó a mi madrastra lo que me molestó. Fruncí el ceño, totalmente irritada.

— _Sí, maestro_.

Sólo un segundo después y mis pies se sintieron seguros, aunque no pude decir lo mismo del resto de mi ser. Mi captor estaba detrás de mí, a escasos pasos de mi posición, pero no era el único presente como tuve la impresión al abrir los ojos.

No me gustó lo que percibí en ese salón. Se veía demasiado… _Sombrío_.

Las paredes que me rodeaban eran de grandes ladrillos, muy antiguos, muy desgastados. Unas modernas lámparas iluminaban todo y generaban un curioso contraste contra los muros de antaño. En el centro de la habitación había una gran mesa, con enorme cantidad de libros apilados sobre ella. Un poco más cerca de mi, tres sillas majestuosas, de roble con cuero morado en los asientos y el respaldo, se imponían. Dos de ellas estaban ocupadas. Una no.

Sentados, mirándome, había dos hombres. El primero con el cabello negro azabache encontró mi presencia allí sobradamente aburrida. Su expresión resultaba vacía y me transmitió cierto pesar el vacío de sus ojos, turbios como el agua cuando se estanca. Aunque el agua era roja, del mismo tono que la sangre en sus ojos. La piel era pálida, casi traslúcida, sin embargo. Sabía que ese tipo de tez no era normal.

Su compañero, con el cabello rubio, muy rubio y muy claro, parecía encontrar molestia en mi examen, por lo que traté de localizar al miembro que no estaba sentado. No creo que hubiesen colocado tres sillas si no había allí tres personas o más. Sinceramente, no me interesaba. Quería alejar mi vista de él lo antes posible, ya que se veía tan molesto que me atemorizaría una sola mirada más.

El último estaba un poco más lejos de mí, de pie, con una enorme túnica negra, y mostrando una expresión radiante en su rostro de piel pálida y traslúcida.

A juzgar por el entusiasmo de sus facciones, adiviné que el tono condescendiente provenía de él. Me extraño ver a varias personas más, detrás de él, aunque alejadas lo suficiente como para que sus rostros no fuesen bien enfocados por mi.

— ¡_Espléndido_! — Festejó el desconocido feliz, y flotó hacia mí. Su cabello de color negro era más oscuro que la noche, e incluso tan negro como una boca de lobo. Di un paso hacia atrás, hacia mi captor. — Oh, no, pequeña, no temas. Acércate, prometo no hacerte daño…

Sorpresivamente, su expresión se tornó amable cuando se acercó un poco más, con un caminar similar a un deslizamiento suave sobre el suelo. Me tendió una de sus manos, y tuve el impulso de apartarla de un manotazo. Su promesa no se oía nada verosímil.

— ¿_Quién es usted_? — Cuestioné.

Esto no debía ser real. Era lo más extraño que me había pasado en la vida. No entendía que sucedía, y quería mirar a todas partes a la vez. Seguramente estaba soñando. O me caí, mientras me duchaba, y ahora estaba inconciente.

_Nada de eso podía ser real_.

— Lo siento, querida, suelo olvidar las costumbres humanas — Tragué saliva cuando pronunció la última palabra — Mi nombre es _Aro_ y quiero darte la bienvenida a mi hogar.

Contuve la sensación de reír. ¿Quién podría llamar hogar a _eso_? Traté de infundirme valor, valor que se perdió totalmente en los ojos rojos, turbios de _Aro_. Algo brillaba en ellos, una emoción desbordante.

Tragué saliva. Cada vez, más incomoda. Tenía que salir de allí, _o iba a morir_. Lo sabía.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor, _querida_? — Dudó él, con una voz sumamente amable. Seguía sin gustarme su tono condescendiente. Parecía que creía que no era capaz de entenderlo. Me pregunté cual sería mi expresión, y traté de componerla un poco. Aro seguía expectante, y pude ver que mi captor se colocaba a mi lado. Reprimí el deseo de sujetar su mano. Todo eso comenzaba a preocuparme totalmente. Asentí, incapaz de decir nada. — Dame tu mano.

Su mano, inmóvil, seguía tendida en mi dirección, por lo que solo tuve que dar un par de pasos para tomarla, tímidamente. Una sensación totalmente nueva me sacudió en un escalofrío cuando vi a Aro inclinarse sobre nuestras manos unidas y con un impulso, que le tomó desprevenido, intenté liberarme. No sabía que era lo que había sucedido, pero me había sentido _extremadamente_ vulnerable cuando Aro tocó mi mano.

Me sentía… No podía describir la sensación que había tenido.

Los brazos de mi ángel, o mi captor, o _ese sujeto prepotente_ me sostuvieron los hombros, de inmediato.

— Intentemos otra vez — Propuso Aro, que no había visto con buenos ojos este rechazo. Lo miré suplicante. ¿Qué tanto necesitaba que le diese mi mano? Quería irme de ese lugar.

— Déjame ir — Susurré, sin poder evitarlo. Sentí sus brazos tensarse a mi alrededor.

Mi ángel protector resultó ser frío como el hielo cuando, pese a mi resistencia, me empujó nuevamente hacia a _Aro._

— _Pase lo que pase_ — Me ordenó _Aro_, con la seriedad en su rostro — No vuelvas a soltarte. _Quiero conocer tus secretos_…

Y jadeé cuando su mano sujetó la mía…

.

.


	5. Ángel de la oscuridad

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Mi ángel de la muerte**

_By Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black_

.

**Ángel de la Oscuridad**

.

La sensación fue indescriptible.

No tenía palabras para poder expresar que sentí al dejar mi mano entre las suyas. El rostro de _Aro_ reflejaba una mezcla de ansiedad y curiosidad difícil de comprender. ¿Por qué le interesaba yo? ¿Qué pretendía?

Poco a poco, lo sentí.

Era un malestar en mi cabeza.

_Extraño_.

Un malestar muy extraño, ya nunca había sentido algo así. Luché por ignorar la incomodidad creciente en mi cuerpo, rogando por mantenerme controlada y no gritar, ya que no quería dar una escena en ese sitio, frente a tantas… personas raras.

El malestar continuaba nublando mis pensamientos, y cerré los ojos, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Y la molestia crecía.

Había iniciado en el momento en el que _Aro_ tocó mis manos con las suyas, en el momento en el que percibí su gélido tacto contra mi piel, ardiente en comparación.

_Aro _fruncía el ceño, cada vez más notablemente… ¿_Frustrado_? ¿Frustrado, por qué? Las cejas negras contrastaban contra la piel, en extremo pálida. No pude quedarme un minuto más quieta, intenté que me soltase, jalé mi mano. Su agarre era de acero helado.

Y yo comenzaba a _impacientarme_.

Quería que me soltase.

Quería verdaderamente que me soltase.

_En realidad, lo que más quería era alejarme de él._

No percibí el momento en el que me liberó. Lo primero que percibí fueron unas frías manos que tocaron mis hombros, manteniéndome en mi lugar. Reprimí el impulso de estremecerme, aunque comenzaba a percibir el frío del lugar en el que me encontraba. Creía que aun llevaba la bata rosa del hotel pero al mirarme, me percaté de que llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta.

Obra de mi ángel de la oscuridad, por supuesto. El pensar en el que me había vestido, me provocó un extraño hormigueo en la piel, ardor en las mejillas, y aceleró el ritmo de mi corazón. Creí ver que mi captor me dirigía una mirada fugaz, y perspicaz, durante apenas un momento. Sus ojos escarlata captaron mi atención durante un segundo eterno… Pero todo se esfumó en un suspiro.

Naturalmente, no podía asegurarlo. Era muy rápido…

_Quería desaparecer en ese instante…_

Lo miré de reojo, su expresión parecía cautelosa, mirando fijamente a Aro. Tal vez, ni siquiera reparó en mi examen, pero, seguí el rumbo de su mirada con mis ojos.

_Aro_.

_Aro_ se veía complacido, extrañamente eufórico aunque con seguía frunciendo el ceño. El rubio, que había permanecido en absoluto silencio sentado desde una de las majestuosas sillas, lo miró con hastío. Parecía que la expresión de Aro no era de su agrado, del todo. Noté, sin embargo, que se inclinaba un poco en la silla, hacia adelante, hacia nosotros…

Era algo contradictorio…

— Es asombroso — Comentó, Aro, y sus ojos, lechosos y turbios, del color de la sangre me miraron a mi — Eres la _tercera_ persona que se resiste a mi don, aunque no niego que ha sido una gran experiencia… — Parecía que hablaba para si mismo, y yo cada vez estaba comprendiendo menos. — Ahora, veamos… _Jane_.

Mi ángel de la Oscuridad, mi ángel de las Sombras, mi ángel de la Noche se tensó a mi lado. Percibí como sus hombros se cuadraban y sus manos reforzaban el agarre en mis hombros mientras sus ojos pasaban de _Aro_ a _Jane_.

Unos pasos resonaron en la sala, y una de las figuras que se habían alejado de Aro en cuanto yo me acerqué volvió a él. No reconocí a Jane, aunque sabía que había oído su voz antes.

Era preciosa.

Casi tan hermosa como lo era _mi ángel_.

Bueno, no estaba del todo segura de que pudiese llamarlo ángel a _él._ Después de todo, _él_ me había llevado a ese sitio, sombrío, lleno de personas que no desconocía, personas de ojos oscuros y rojos, que me miraban con extrañeza.

Jane tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio. Su tez del más inmaculado marfil resplandecía extrañamente bajo aquellas luces y se veía extraordinariamente cómoda en ese sitio, como si verdaderamente fuera su hogar. Caminaba con elegancia, con gracia, casi con un deje de arrogancia en sus movimientos, lo que me sorprendió. También llevaba una túnica, oscura, casi negra. Su expresión al fijarse en mi captor se asemejó, enormemente, a la decepción. Algo en sus ojos brillo al posarse estos en mí.

Un brillo de desprecio.

Y me sonrió. Parpadeé de la absoluta sorpresa, porque no era más que una sonrisa, pero sólo tardé un minuto más en sentir algo extraño.

La sonrisa no fue nada agradable.

No fui conciente de nada cuando el fuego comenzó.

Los fríos brazos de mi ángel se desvanecieron mientras que algo comenzaba a reemplazarlos. Era un dolor persistente que comenzó súbitamente, como esa sonrisa que iluminó la cara de _Jane_. Ardía en mi cabeza, en mis brazos, en mis piernas.

Me perdí, me perdí en el dolor que me hizo gritar, obligándome a desahogarme de alguna manera.

Sollocé, también, cuando caí en el pozo oscuro de dolor en el que estaba siendo arrastrada. Quise retener las lágrimas, pero fue absurdo, ya que estás corrían por mi rostros mientras el fuego se encendía a mi alrededor, consumiéndome…

— _Detente_ — Susurró alguien. La voz tensa, fría, furiosa me parecía absurdamente lejana.

Jadeé, al notar el cambio.

Mi mente comenzaba a nublarse levemente, era un extraño sopor que me nubló los sentidos por completo. Me quedé inmóvil, completamente inmóvil, mientras que el fuego parecía haberse marchado, haberse desvanecido, llevándose con el, aquel dolor insoportable que ardía en todo mi ser.

De pronto, ya no sentía nada.

Si esta era la muerte… Era esplendida. No había dolor en este mundo. No había miedo. No había olores ni nada…

Nada.

No, no era la muerte. Noté la neblina que me cubrió.

Percibí el lejano palpitar de mi corazón, furioso, aterrado, insistente… Percibí mi respiración jadeante y el temblor de mi cuerpo, pero, al mismo tiempo, me resultaban extrañamente ajenos.

Estaba viva, y considerando todo lo demás, no estaba segura de que eso me alegrara.

Podrían hacer sido _segundos,_ pero todo había sido _eterno_.

Pasó otro eterno minuto, tal vez dos. Tres. Finalmente, sentí mi mejilla tocar el suelo. Las palmas de mis manos también percibieron el frío piso donde me encontraba y, poco a poco, el resto de mi cuerpo pareció recobrar las fuerzas. ¿Alguien me había derribado?

— Jane, cariño, sólo debías realizar una prueba, no emplear en ella todo tu poder — Regañó, en un lugar muy, muy lejano_, Aro_. — Podrías _haberla matado_.

¿_QUÉ_? Mi mente gritó aquella pregunta, esperando que alguien la respondiese. Mis ojos se dirigieron a la jovencita rubia, que me ignoraba. ¿Había sido _Jane_? ¿Cómo era posible que _ella_ hiciera _eso_?

— Lo siento, _maestro._ — Alguien gruñó en medio del silencio y mi mente comenzó a aclararse, cada vez más rápido. — A ella apenas le afectó porque mi hermano intervino. Debería probar de nuevo — Comentó, sin embargo, al final.

¿Apenas? ¡¿_Apenas_?! ¡¿HERMANO?! ¿De… de nuevo?

Mi ángel de la Oscuridad se había posicionado delante de mí. ¿En mi defensa? El corazón me palpitó más fuerte.

— Alec — La voz de Aro resonó en el silencio. Era del todo autoritaria. Alec era el nombre de mi ángel. — No interfieras.

_Alec _

_Alec_

_Alec_

Fue extraño verlo en una postura defensiva, y lo contemplé hasta que se relajó.

— Si, maestro — Escuché que rechinaba los dientes pero su postura dejó de parecer de alguien dispuesto a atacer.

Una parte de mi ser se negaba a temblar de miedo, que era algo de lo que estaba tratando de hacer. No quería mostrar debilidad. No, más.

No tenía idea de que hacer.

No tenía miedo, estaba francamente aterrada.

¿En que me había metido? ¿Qué era este sitio? ¿Qué eran estos… monstruos?

Me ardían los ojos cuando me senté, difícilmente en el suelo.

— Lo intentaremos de nuevo — Informó _Aro_. Mi cabeza se movió bruscamente, y lo miré con ojos aterrados, rogandole que no lo hiciera.

Más rápido de lo posible, aun más rápido que lo verosímil, Alec estuvo a mi lado. Se arrodilló, posesionándose de tal forma que su rostro fue lo más cercano a mi cuando me ayudó a incorporarme.

Él no me miró, y sus ojos viajaron hacia la jovencita — _Jane._

— Es una ilusión — Comentó, con la voz queda Alec, contra mi cabello, mientras me ponía de pie — Recuérdalo.

Lo miré aterrada, y vi que mi ángel de la Oscuridad esquivaba mi mirada.

El fuego regresó.

Y fue aun peor que la vez anterior. Mi cuerpo había conservado la sensación y reaccionó con un sobresalto a _este nuevo ataque_. No sabía si Alec, mi ángel de las Sombras, continuaba sosteniendome… Casi _ver_ las llamas a mi alrededor, aunque mis labios permanecieron extrañamente sellados.

Fue aquella voz la que me hundió en una especie de sopor…

_Recuérdalo._

_Esa una ilusión._

_Recuérdalo._

_Es una ilusión._

_Recuérdalo._

Pero era difícil pensar que ese horrible fuego que se asemejaba a una horrenda hoguera era simplemente una ilusión.

Qué curioso. El fuego parecía haber sido reducido a mi alrededor, como si hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua. Sentía el ardor, pero también notaba cierto bálsamo de curación, como si se estuviera extinguiendo…

Fue inevitable sonreír de alivio…

— Suficiente.

Me recargué contra _la pared_ durante un segundo, hasta que recordé que la pared era _Alec_, y me aparté de un salto. Escuché algo lejano, que parecía ser una carcajada. No me volví, no me moví. Me limité a mirar a mi ángel de la Noche con el ceño fruncido. Él no varió su expresión. Estaba absolutamente serio, y no me miró en ningún instante.

Su vista estaba fija en ella, quien lo llamó _'hermano'_.

_Jane _me miraba con los labios fruncidos, como si estuviese muy enfadada por mi simple presencia en el sitio. No la comprendía en lo absoluto. ¡no le había hecho nada!

Miraba a _Alec_ con una molestia _aun _mayor, por más imposible que eso fuese. Sus labios, rojos, contra la piel blanca, estaban a punto de formar una línea. La tensión de su rostro pretendía deformar sus bellos y perfectos rasgos. Soltó una especie de gruñido por lo bajo y se volvió bruscamente, alejandose de nosotros con aquella inaudita gracia que no era propia de un ser humano.

No, nada allí era propio de seres humanos.

— Disculpa a _Jane_, querida. Ha estado muy nerviosa — Musitó _Aro,_ y de verdad parecía apenado.

Sin embargo, recordé que no había hecho nada por evitar mi dolor momentos atrás. Extendió su mano, hacia mí, pero alcé la barbilla y cerré mis manos en puños, rehusando su invitación. Por todo lo que podría haber causado mi accionar, _Aro_ sólo se rió.

— Acaso… ¿no quieres saber de _Nicola…?_

Se descompuso la perfecta expresión que había mantenido y mis ojos se dirigieron ansiosamente hacia Alec, que había tenido la carta de mi hermano en sus manos, pero que, ahora no sostenía nada más que a mí. Con la misma sensación, miré a Aro, que sonreía. Parecía estar satisfecho con mi reacción. Me temblaba el cuerpo.

— Usted… — Por fin logré encontrar mi voz.

Me parecía tan quebrada a mi que hasta sentí pena de mi misma…

Me temblaba la voz.

— Sí, lo conozco — Comentó, con una nueva sonrisa. Sus ojos pasaron de Alec a mi. ¿Era algo relacionado con Jane, también? — Es interesante la conexión entre hermanos en ocasiones. Cuando él estuvo aquí, no dejó de _pensar_ en su hermanita pequeña.

— ¿Dónde está? — Cuestioné, ignorando el tono de la conversación. Su expresión podría ser macabra… Decidí que mi hermano era más importante. La ansiedad discutió por mi— ¿Él le habló de mi? — Dudé.

Eso indicaba que en algo de esto se había involucrado mi hermano…

No solía hablar mucho de su vida personal con nadie, a menos que sea de confianza.

Eso me confundió y preocupó.

No estaba tan alejada con mis suposiciones, después de todo. Si mi hermano se había metido con estás personas, realmente había estado en problemas (o estaba aun en ellos).

— Oh, si. Claro que _me habló_ de ti. Casi podría decirte que _te conozco_ tanto como él. Aunque opuso resistencia al principio, y por eso me interesó…

¿Era normal de lo que me hablaba? No lograba comprender nada en lo absoluto.

— Maestro — La voz de Alec seguía sonando tensa, fria, a mi lado.

Di un respingo. ¿Cuándo me había vuelto a apoyar en él? Sus brazos me retuvieron con fuerza cuando quise apartarme. Me dirigió una mirada fulminante.

— Mi querido muchacho, aun no he olvidado nuestro trato. No le haremos daño alguno… — Parecía tan amable al hablar con Alec, y mi… Y Alec parecía creerle, porque se relajó casi al instante — Sé que debe ser difícil para ti. Teniendo a aquí a la _tua cantante_ — Me señaló. ¿La tua cantante? ¿La cantante de qué? Mi rostro reflejó mi confusión, aun más evidentemente — Me trae recuerdos, sin embargo.

La sonrisa de Alec fue indescriptible. Era amarga, triste, pero sincera.

Sentí pena…

— Menudo derroche — Fueron sus sentidas palabras.

Aro esbozó una sonrisa triste — Debo volver a preguntar, ya que la respuesta del joven Edward — _¿Quién demonios era Edward?_ — aun no me convence del todo… ¿Cómo puedes permanecer _tan cerca_ de ella?

Eso fue aun más raro.

_¿Hablaban _

_de mí? _

Por ser la única persona tan cerca de Alec, tuve que deducir que se referían a mí, aunque le faltaba sentido. Bueno, a todo esto le faltaba sentido. A juzgar por esas palabras, parecía como si yo fuese la persona perjudicial, dañina en ese sitio. Parecían pensar que era aun peor que Jane, la desquiciada hipnotista (Maga, hipnotizadora… ¡SÁDICA ILUSIONISTA! ¡Como sea!)

Ella era quien hería a la gente mediante ilusiones.

_Parecía que la que lastimaba a Alec era yo_.

— No puedo hacerle daño — Le escuché susurrar o eso creí oír, al menos. A decir verdad, parecía una disculpa, como si lamentara no poder hacerme daño.

¿Por qué querrían hacerme daño?

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? — Logré articular, después de una eternidad.

— Su hermano ha pasado por aquí, hace tres meses. Se veía, en realidad, muy interesado en Volterra. Se hospedó aquí, en mi humilde hogar.

¿Humilde? _¿Humilde? _

El hecho de tener una certeza respecto al paradero de Nicola acabó con mi sobrehumana resistencia a estos hechos. Desde que Jane me había... Atacado, porque sí, estaba segura de que todo ese dolor había sido obra de Jane, hasta ahora, había luchado contra un muro de inconciencia, negro y oscuro. Sí, era sobre humano el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para mantenerme estable en mis piernas frente a Aro, aquella criatura extraña que me miraba como si de un objeto de colección se tratase.

— Alec, mi muchacho, llevabala a una de las habitaciones. Cerca de Corin, por favor — Fue la orden de Aro. — En cualquier momento, su cuerpo colapsará.

Mi ángel de la Oscuridad, Alec, a partir de ese día me miró fugazmente. — Sí, maestro.

— Y cuando despierte, traela de vuelta. Estoy seguro que querrá... Respuestas.

_Respuestas. _

_Respuestas. _

_Respuestas._

Claro que quería respuestas, las necesitaba desesperadamente.

_— Duerme — _Susurró Alec, o eso fue lo que me pareció. Quizás no eran más que ilusiones de mi mente... Después de todo, quizás esto no era más que un sueño.

Y yo que me quejaba de Cat y sus sueños extravagantes.

Rendida, me abandoné. El muro de oscuridad cayó, entonces, sobre mis ojos.

.

.

_— ¿En que estabas pensando, Alec? — Medio sumida en la inconciencia, me pareció oír una discusión en la lejanía — ¿Cómo no pudiste con él, ahora la quieres a ella?_

_Algo resonó en la habitación — No fui quien lo asesinó, Jane. La mediocridad, como tu dices, parece ser de familia._

¿Asesinar? ¿A quién habían asesinado? Escuché una risa amarga precediendo un gruñido.

_— Además, aun debemos aclarar el truco de la cartita, hermanita._

_— No deberías haber ido por ella. Con suerte, la humana se habría ido por su cuenta. Viviría — Fue la crítica de la primera voz. Jane. ¿Jane estaba cerca de mí? Mi cuerpo se puso rígido, sin que pudiese evitarlo._

_— ¿Acaso eso te importa?_

_— No deberías desear tanto verla aquí_

_— No es lo que..._

_— Aun así, no deberías haberlo hecho — Informó ella, y la voz volvió a tener el mismo cariz aburrido — O en todo caso, hubiese dejado que Heidi la trajese a nosotros. — Algo había cambiado tras esa última oración — Los dos sabemos que ella no sobrevivirá_

_— Lo hará — Algo nuevo floreció en la voz de Alec._

_— No. Morirá, como todos los humanos. Son demasiado frágiles... — Escupió la voz femenina — ¡Mirala! _

_— Callate, Jane._

_— No resistirá los planes de nuestro maestro, pero aun así, sabiendo que probablemente muera, la has traído... ¿Cual es el motivo, hermano? ¿Por que la has vigilado?_

_Pero no pude oír ninguna respuesta a esas preguntas tan interesantes..._

_¿Que quería mi ángel de mi...?_

_._

_._

Abrí los ojos, desorientada. Para mi entera sorpresa, no había nadie más conmigo. Y, aun más sorprendente, no estaba en mi habitación del hotel. Eso descartaba algunas cosas... Como el hecho de que hubiese soñado todo lo vivido.

Aro.

Jane.

Alec. Mi corazón palpitó energicamente al pensar en mi ángel de la Oscuridad.

_Eran reales_.

Mis sueños siempre habían sido reales. Bueno, mis sueños sobre estos ángeles siempre habían sido reales.

Mis ojos vagaron por la habitación. No era más moderna que mi habitación del hotel que, de por si, era un lugar pintoresco por conservar la mayor cantidad de objetos de siglos pasados. Me estremecí al pensar que estaba sola, y me estremecí aun más pensando en quienes estaban del otro lado de la puerta.

Mis ángeles caídos.

Sí, ese era el término que les aplicaría a mis captores desde ahora.

No quería creer que debería llamarlos demonios. No, al menos, hasta saber algo de mi hermano. Mi hermano. ¡Nicola había estado por allí! De eso si estaba segura, o, al menos, de eso quería estar segura. Era una pista, descabellada, sí, pero una pista al fin y al cabo. Y aquello me hacía sentir mucho mejor que las últimas tres semanas, ahogandome en una angustiosa desesperación...

En ese instante, sin que hubiera podido preveerlo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió... Las voces de mi sueños resonaron en mi memoria y comprendí, súbitamente a quien se referían. Por supuesto que se trataba de mi, yo era la frágil humana allí. Yo, y nadie más.

_ Los dos sabemos que ella no sobrevivirá_

Y me sorprendió ver a la mujer de rojo que tanto me había atemorizado bajo el umbral de la puerta...

_ Los dos sabemos que ella no sobrevivirá..._

Fue desconcertarte, comprobar cuantas verdades podían encerrarse en las palabras.

_._

_._

* * *

Bueno, no estoy segura, creo que el capítulo quedó un poco confuso. Espero, en el próximo, o en el siguiente, a más tardar, poder explicar lo que le está sucediendo a la protagonista, lo que sucedió con Nicola y porque Aro está tan intrigado en estos dos hermanos...

Johanna Yanina Garcia, me alegro que te haya interesado la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Espero responder pronto tus preguntas...

GinaT10, muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^

Y si hay algún otro lector silencioso, bueno, espero que les interese está historia nacida de mi imaginación...

.

.

Saludos ^^


	6. Ángel de los misterios

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Mi ángel de la muerte**

_By Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black_

.

**Ángel de los misterios**

.

La expresión en el rostro de esa mujer me provocó escalofríos.

Sus ojos, de aquel extraño color violeta, no se veían mucho más amigables que el día anterior. Además, el matiz que se reflejaba en sus pupilas era mucho más _claro _que antes… Y seguía percibiendo un deje de molestia en su mirada de terciopelo cárdeno.

Suavemente, con una inquietante lentitud, sus ojos me examinaron.

Sentí un fuerte nudo en mi garganta mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa, como si fuera capaz de percibir como se aceleraba mi corazón solo por sentir su presencia…

Intenté calmarme.

¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de salir corriendo?

— Acompáñame — Susurró, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Y otra vez, aquella extraña necesidad de _hacer_ lo que ella quería.

Noté, sin embargo, que me sentía mucho más resistente a su encanto que antes. O, al menos, no pegué un salto de la cama y la seguí incondicionalmente como había sucedido ayer, cuando me pidió que la acompañase y la seguí casi sin oponer resistencia. Para ser sincera, solo la miré con más atención, preguntándome qué era lo que ella hacia para que la siguiera.

Para que deseara seguirla…

¿Era ilusionista, como Jane?

Sólo pensar en Jane me hizo sentir nauseas. Por alguna extraña razón, ella tenía un extraño poder sobre mí, haciéndome sufrir un increíble dolor con una simple sonrisa.

_Pero_, y las preguntas acudieron a mi mente sin que pudiese detenerlas.

¿Qué era lo que _Aro _hacia? Él había dicho que era la tercera persona que se resistía… a… ¿_Su don_? ¿De que don estaba hablando?

Inconcientemente, dirigí una de mis manos a mis brazos y me pellizqué, era solo para saber si no estaba soñando.

Dolió, pero nada más cambió.

La mujer de rojo estaba allí, bajo el umbral de la puerta, enarcando una ceja ante mis acciones. Parecía, molesta. Sus dientes se cerraron audiblemente y sus ojos se estrecharon al verme en la misma posición.

Recordé que me había pedido que la acompañe…

Me puse de pie de un salto, olvidando todas mis preocupaciones, sólo para que ella no me mirase así de nuevo.

— Ellos la esperan — Volvió a decir, aunque era fácil distinguir molestia en su tono.

Crucé la habitación con un par de pasos, sintiendo algo de entumecimiento en mis músculos. Seguramente, había dormido mal… Ignoré esas sensaciones, mientras abandonaba el dormitorio donde había pasado la noche. En realidad, mi mente ya tenía otras ideas en las que concentrarse. Por ejemplo, ¿Quiénes eran todos estos… ángeles caídos?

Ya casi me parecía obvio que normales, no eran.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Casi me arrepentí de hacer esa pregunta cuando escuché que resoplaba.

La mujer de rojo se veía aun más tensa en mi cercanía. Sus labios se fruncieron hasta formar una línea rígida y arrugó la frente, pensativa. Sus ojos me examinaron cuando estuve de pie a su lado, y una extraña expresión de deseo se formó en su rostro cuando se detuvo a la altura de mi cuello…

Y fue aun más raro, porque mi pulso se disparó en cuestión de segundos…

… Logrando que ella sonriese. Y su sonrisa me pareció un poco _atemorizante_.

— Heidi — Y esa maravillosa voz, otra vez.

Me volví de inmediato, en un intento de rastrearlo a él. No estaba muy lejos, y aunque su expresión era seria, descubrí que no me miraba a mí, sino a la mujer que me acompañaba. Parecía que algo de ella le molestaba profundamente, ¿Qué sería?

_Heidi,_ entonces.

_Aro. Jane. Alec. Heidi. _

Comenzaban a tener nombre, por suerte.

_Alec._

_Alec._

Sonreí, sin percatarme del todo, sólo por verlo allí. Sin embargo, pese a mis propias intenciones, no pude evitar examinar su expresión.

Se veía _cansado_.

Sí, esa podía ser una descripción para su estado. Era tan hermoso, incluso vistiendo esas enormes capas oscuras que no hacían más que contrastar con su tez clara que casi podía dejar pasar el agotamiento que se evidenciaba en su rostro. Su piel, de más delicado marfil, comenzaba a evidenciar sombras bajo esos ojos rojos…

Ojos rojos.

Tragué saliva, casi sin notarlo, aunque sabía que en realidad, no estaba sorprendida.

_Sabía que él no era un ser humano._

Lo supe desde el primer momento, aunque, quizás no fui tan conciente de ello como hasta ahora. Alec no era humano. Era otra cosa. Quizás, un ángel, aunque eso parecía bastante… imposible.

Sabía que Alec no era nada de lo que había visto antes pero… No sabía que era, aun.

¿Era absurdo sentirme segura junto a él?

Probablemente, era ilógico, pero no podía evitarlo. Después de todo, él había sido mi ángel protector, él había velado mis sueños y no me había hecho daño...

_Hasta el momento_, quise agregar, pero era demasiado tarde.

Había olvidado mis preocupaciones solo por verlo allí, cerca de mí.

Inevitablemente, me sentí mucho más segura con su simple presencia. Algo que se reflejó en mi postura.

Sus ojos, finalmente, buscaron los míos y pareció incluso aliviado de verme en pie. No quise preguntarme el porqué, aunque cada vez me intrigaba más acerca de los secretos que envolvían a mi ángel.

En ese momento, su expresión se endureció.

— Ven conmigo — Susurró, en voz baja.

Resultó aun más irresistible que la presencia de _Heidi_, por lo que, dando unos cuantos pasos, me acerqué a su posición, alejándome de ella.

Eso me relajó aun más.

Eso le extrañó a Alec, que desvió rápidamente la mirada, como si fuera repulsiva de pronto. Toda su expresión se movilizó y me pregunté que estaba pasando por su mente.

_Me gustaría saber lo que piensa_.

— Mi maestro ha esperado ansiosamente toda la noche — Me indicó Alec, y su voz sonó totalmente carente de emoción. — Quiere verte, ahora.

— _Alec_ — Susurré, pero él me ignoró y avanzó silenciosamente por el pasillo, esperando que lo siguiese para guiarme hacia su maestro.

Por unos minutos, me quedé inmóvil, sin saber que hacer, sintiéndome extrañamente _rechazada._ Fue una sensación inesperada, y tonta, para ser sincera. ¡Él me había llevado hasta allí, después de todo! ¿Qué le costaba ser un poco más _paciente y sincero_?

¡Aun no me había dicho nada importante!

Nada, en realidad.

Con el ceño fruncido, me limité a levantar la barbilla y comencé a seguirlo.

.

.

Me llevaron, o, más bien, Alec me llevó nuevamente, a esa habitación extraña que me había recibido el día anterior.

Casi todo permanecía intacto. Las sillas, la mesa, los libros, las luces, el ambiente. Ahora, no obstante, no había nadie más que Aro. Bueno, miento, había más personas pero todas ellas permanecían bastante alejadas de él, como si estuvieran tratando de _darle privacidad_.

¿Sus _guardaespaldas_?

Sabiendo que probablemente mis preguntas no tendrían relevancia, me encogí de hombros, dando por cerrada la cuestión, aun antes de comentarla para alguien más.

Al igual que el día anterior, la expresión de Aro fue de _absoluta felicidad_ al verme.

— Mi muchacho, gracias por traerla. Estaba muy ansioso porque despertarás, _querida Angela._

Me sobresalté al oír mi nombre y toda mi atención se dirigió, completamente a Aro. Sus ojos, más rojos que el día anterior, relucían aun más turbios en sus pupilas. No sabría decir si su rostro era hermoso, aunque sin duda, sus facciones tenían una delicadeza inusual que destacaba totalmente gracias a su piel, aun más pálida que la de Alec.

Con una sonrisa, extendió su mano hacia mí. ¿Repetiría lo del día anterior? Bien, no tendría porqué negarme, si con eso evitaba que Jane apareciese en el sitio. Yo no la veía por ningún lado y eso me hacia sentir mejor. Sin saber que pretendía, en realidad, di unos pasos hacia él y me sorprendió ver que, con su contacto, sólo buscaba marcar un casto beso sobre mis nudillos.

— Espero que hayas pasado una gran noche, querida.

Pensé en la discusión que escuché, o soñé, y suspiré, aun dudosa por la veracidad de esos hechos. Después de eso, todo había sido tranquilo, pese al dolor leve en mis agarrotados músculos.

— Estuvo bien, supongo.

Aro sonrió, extrañamente maravillado y su mano se aferró a la mía. Me guió hacia una de las grandes sillas que estaban frente a la mesa. Su atención cambió entonces de objeto y me ignoró, para centrarse en mi acompañante.

— Alec, mi muchacho, creo que deberías _alimentarte_.

Moví la cabeza bruscamente, hacia Alec, repentinamente preocupada.

¿Por eso se veía tan _agotado_?

Sus ojos no se apartaban de Aro, y parecía bastante desconfiado, cosa bastante extraña, considerando que la noche anterior había creído ciegamente en su maestro. Aunque me alegraba que no quisiera dejarme a solas con alguien desconocido y…

Sin embargo, me arrepentí cuando sus ojos se desviaron de Aro para dirigirse hacia la salida, sin reparar en mí. Otra vez, aquella sensación estúpida de rechazo. Sí a él no le importaba en lo absoluto, yo no me preocuparía por él.

Era sencillo.

— No estés tan segura de ello — Aseveró Aro, y, desconcertada, mis ojos volvieron a él, ignorando completamente al objeto de mi atención…

¿Hablaba conmigo?

— Claro que sí, querida, aunque tu mente ha sido un lugar difícil de llegar.

Fruncí el ceño, confusa.

Cada vez, entendía menos. Y menos_. Y menos_.

Miles de preguntas absorbieron esa impaciencia que comenzaba a gestarse en mi interior.

¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Qué eran ellos? ¿Qué querían de mí? ¿Por qué me mantenían allí? ¿Qué había sucedido con mi hermano? ¿Qué _favor_ les debería…?

La expresión de Aro era de puro gozo. — ¿Dónde está Nicola? — Fue la pregunta que verbalicé.

Se rió. — Todas las demás cuestiones eran más apremiantes que esa. Y más alarmantes — Y una sonrisa amable curvó sus labios mientras yo pensaba en la última vez que supe algo de Nicola. Ese algo, era que iba a Volterra — Aunque aprecio que tu preocupación por tu hermano es genuina. Muy grande.

Lo miré sin decir nada, _eso, yo ya lo sabía_.

— Temo que Nicola está en una misión muy importante para nosotros, y no vendrá en un tiempo.

Enarqué una ceja — ¿Y qué ha hecho en los últimos tres meses?

Aro parecía ser súbitamente conciente de que su respuesta no había sido buena. Sus ojos turbios me examinaron con mayor fijeza.

— ¿Quieres saberlo todo?

— Todo — Afirmé, aunque no tan segura como hubiese deseado.

— Ten mucho cuidado con lo que deseas — Aro miró a Alec, que permanecía de pie, tan inmóvil como una estatua.

— Alec, mi muchacho, ¿nos podrías dejar solos? Creo que nuestra invitada tiene muchas cosas que saber y no puedes quedarte allí, sin alimentarte. _Ella está segura en mis manos._ No te preocupes.

.

.

Podía decir que nadie más estaba presente allí, con Aro, pero mentiría.

Lo cierto era que parecíamos rodeados de estatuas de yeso, maravillosas y perfectas estatuas que nos resguardaban en ese sitio. No podía divisar sus rostros porque se mantenían cerca de las paredes, bastante escondidos para mi gusto.

— Bueno, querida, supongo que tienes muchas cosas que preguntar. Sin embargo, me interesan más las preguntas que te has formulado a lo largo de estas semanas

Me hablaba como si entendiera lo que quería decir, como si sus palabras debieran ser comprendidas repentinamente. Me sonrió amable — Piensa en ello

Y lo hice. Pensé en todo lo vivido en estás semanas, mis salidas diarias a buscar a Nicola, mis paseos por los hoteles, los recorridos realizados, mis noches en vela, mis sueños sobre angeles. Miré a mi compañero y me tensé cuando Aro asintió.

— Bien hecho.

De alguna manera, él sabía lo que pensaba.

Que curioso.

Aro levantó mi mano, aun prisionera de las suyas — Esta es la manera — Explicó y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Qué sabes de telepatía táctil?

¿_Telepatía táctil_?

Sonrió ante mi pregunta no formulada en palabras.

— Así es.

Mis ojos viajaron desde su rostro hasta nuestras manos unidas. Telepatía táctil. Él estaba leyendo lo que pensaba...

— Escuchando, querida. La mente no es un libro que se puede leer — Sonrió Aro, y me sentía como una niña al percibir ese tono en su voz. Condescendiente Otra vez, me recordaba a mi madrastra. — ¿Por qué te recuerdo a tu madrastra, querida?

Di un respingo sobre la silla en la que estaba sentada. Esto no me gustaba en lo absoluto. El hecho de que pudiera saber lo que pienso, sólo con tocarme me hacía sentir vulnerable.

No deseaba que...

Y el malestar regresó. Fue una punzada en mi frente, que me alertó.

Aro soltó mi mano durante un segundo, como si yo le hubiese dado una descarga electrica, entonces, simplemente, volvió a sujetar mi mano entre sus dedos y frunció el ceño, cuando me llevé mi mano libre a la cabeza.

Cuando él me tocaba, me dolía la cabeza. Que gracioso, ¿verdad?

— Sin duda, maravilloso. Lo has logrado, otra vez. Tuviste que... desearlo, está vez. — Sus ojos mostraban aquella alegría extraña y la reflejaban sin piedad alguna — Creo que has sido una maravillosa elección por parte de nuestro Alec.

Bufé, molesta, pero recordé mis modales. Mis padres siempre hablaban de la maravillosa educación que nos habían dado.

— Disculpe, Aro, pero, no comprendo — Tuve que decir.

No iba a soportar por mucho tiempo está situación.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, más confundida me sentía. Aro sonrió, amablemente, y aunque le dirigió una mirada a mi mano, no la tomó. Probablemente, porque cerré los puños cuando él me prestó atención.

— ¿Por donde puedo empezar? — Cuestionó, lanzando un suspiro especialmente dramático.

— Por mi hermano. — Determiné. Era lo principal.

Aro sonrió. No comprendía porqué era tan amable conmigo, apenas y nos conocíamos. Albergaba la esperanza de que Nicola sea la respuesta a esta familiaridad que él tenía conmigo. Albergaba la esperanza de tener respuestas. Albergaba la esperanza de lograr saber de mi hermano. Albergaba la esperanza de volver a casa…

— Nicola conoció a Heidi — Explicó, con un gesto de la mano que parecía ser una señal. No comprendí este inicio, pero lo dejé pasar. Quería saber como habían conocido a mi hermano, para empezar. No podía concebir la idea de que Nicola y Aro se encontraron en un bar, por ejemplo. — La conoció mientras pasaba aquí, por Volterra. Según tengo entendido, le gusta mucho viajar.

— Sí.

— ¿Has conocido a Heidi, verdad? — Cuestionó, aunque sabía que no era una pregunta que buscara ser respondida. Él había enviado a Heidi a mi dormitorio a buscarme, de todos modos — _Ella lo trajo hasta nosotros_

Recordé como Heidi parecía encabezar al grupo de turistas hacia el Palazzo, el día anterior. Supuse que mi hermano se había sentido atraído por ella… Aro seguía examinando mis reacciones mientras explicaba lo sucedido.

Soltó una risilla que me puso los pelos de punta — Cuando llegó, sin embargo, se quedó platicando con Giulia, nuestra recepcionista — Aro sonrió, ampliamente y sus ojos centellaron — Tu hermano se había rehusado a seguir a mi Heidi hasta aquí, por ver a Giulia. Debo decir que Nicola es un hombre bastante… interesante.

Pensé en la palabra que no dijo. _Mujeriego_.

— A mí querida Heidi no le gusta el rechazo, estuvo a punto de… — No entendí que quiso decir, pero agregó, rápido — pero a mí y a mis hermanos nos interesó aquello.

Eso me hizo fruncir el ceño. Sabía que algo en aquella historia seguía siendo un secreto, pero no llegaba a comprender que era lo que faltaba.

— Lo entrevisté, justo como hice contigo ayer, y descubrí que tenía una enorme resistencia a mi don — Sonrió, amablemente, y levantó su mano, para hacer evidente de lo que hablaba. — Hice las pruebas con Alec, Jane y Demetri.

_Demetri. ¿Quién demonios era Demetri?_

Sin embargo, otra cosa, más importante y urgente apareció en mi mente.

— Jane…

La imagen de mi hermano, gritando y sollozando, llegó a mis pensamientos. Me estremecí, sin poder evitarlo.

Aro pareció comprender el temor en mi voz. Sus ojos se suavizaron, aunque el rojo en ellos seguía siendo atemorizante — Lamento eso. Mi adorada Jane se excedió contigo, querida. Ayer empleó su máximo poder contigo… Aunque ya la he castigado por ello — Me miró, con una sonrisa muy distinta a la anterior. — Me sorprende que sigas con vida.

Me tensé, inmediatamente, aun sentada en la silla — ¿Qué siga…? ¿Con vida?

— Mi querida Jane, tiene un don, como el mío. Muchos aquí los poseemos — Por la manera en la que hablaba, me parecía asegurar que el don que ella poseía le encantaba. Eso me hizo estremecer — Igual que Alec.

Y eso me descolocó. Olvidé todo lo demás. — ¿Alec? — Quise saber. Mi ángel de los misterios, eso era Alec. Cada vez que sabía algo de él, más me intrigaba.

Los ojos de Aro brillaron cuando me miró fijamente. — Mi muchacho es muy interesante, ¿verdad?

No respondí. No fue necesario. Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subió a mi rostro y se arremolinó en mis mejillas.

Aro pareció aun más divertido — Lo comprendo, no te preocupes. — Desvié los ojos, hacia el suelo, y oculté mi expresión. ¡Cuánto odiaba ruborizarme tan fácilmente en momentos tan poco oportunos! — Jane y Alec tienen dones opuestos, muy interesantes. Son mis diamantes. Mi querida Jane crea una ilusión de dolor tan poderosa que es capaz de guiarte a la locura. O en casos como el tuyo, matarte.

¿Casos como el mío? Me puse rígida en la silla y me aferré a los apoyabrazos. Aro se deleitaba con mis acciones, y sus facciones lo reflejaban.

— Alec, por su parte, hace que no sientas nada.

Eso me sorprendió. — ¿No sentir nada? — Me pareció súbitamente familiar aquella descripción.

— Ayer fuiste víctima de ambos dones, querida. — Aro respondió a una duda que, al parecer, floreció en mi rostro — Y por estoy profundamente impresionado por ver tu inmunidad. Es algo que no había visto antes.

Fruncí el ceño.

Sus explicaciones eran mitad absurdas, mitad coherentes. Por un parte, sabía que Jane si era una ilusionista. Sabía que Heidi era… ilusionista, también o algo por el estilo. Su misión era bastante sencilla, guiar a los turistas hacia el Palazzo. El por qué, aun no lo comprendía. Alec…

_Alec hace que no sientas nada._

— Ambos funcionaron — Le indiqué.

Si íbamos a ser incoherentes, podía hacerlo yo también. Después de todo, ¿no dicen que es mejor seguir la corriente a quienes desvarían? Aro parecía estar a punto de sucumbir a la locura.

Por toda respuesta, se rió — Querida, veo que no has comprendido mis palabras. Jane pudo haberte matado ayer, o pudo haber logrado que enloquecieras. Y aun así estás aquí, viva sin secuelas. Estoy seguro de que si lo desearas — Dejó la frase en el aire, flotando entre nosotros. Sabía que quería decir, o al menos, insinuar. Podría bloquear a Jane si de verdad lo deseara, o lo necesitara. — En cuanto a Alec, sé que él utilizó su don contigo, pero sólo durante unos cuantos minutos. Y el don de Alec nos afecta a todos, así que todos estábamos en la nada, hasta que tú lo rechazaste… Eso lo asombró mucho, déjame decir.

No pude contener mi expresión de sorpresa. Aro se rió, nuevamente, aun más gozoso que antes. Maravilloso. _Había caído en la locura._

— En momentos como estos, extraño a mi querido Eleazar. Él hubiera sabido que maravilloso diamante hemos encontrado — Agregó, mirándome con fijeza — También pareces tener la capacidad de resistirte a los encantos de Heidi. Creo que serías tan eficiente como Bella, dado el caso. — Otra vez, nombres que no tenía idea a quien pertenecían. Aro volvió a examinarme, atentamente — Bella, Nicola y tu son los primeros que oponen resistencia a mi don — Explicó, más para calmarme que por necesidad. — Aunque el don de Bella Cullen era diferente del de ustedes. Me pregunto si es por el parentesco… Ella me bloqueaba por completo, sin esfuerzo. Como tu hermano, tu pareces percibir que estoy dentro de tu mente y… — Hizo silencio abrupto.

Pareció recordar que yo estaba allí. Sonrió, amable, pero no dijo más.

_Bella Cullen._

Al fin, tenía un nombre completo.

— Olvidémonos de teorías y tecnicismos. Me ha encantado conocerte. Nicola estaba seguro que vendrías…

Nicola.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado a mi hermano? ¡_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_! Mi corazón se aceleró, y mis ojos buscaron la mirada roja de Aro, con determinación. Él tenía razón, mi hermano era lo más importante en este mundo. No debería haber dejado de pensar en él durante ningún momento, aunque la plática me había resultado interesante. ¿Para que negarlo? Nicola volvió al escenario principal de mi mente. Él importaba verdaderamente.

_Nada más._

Ni siquiera tenía respuestas concretas sobre él...

Desolada, recordé como había iniciado está conversación.

— ¿Cuándo volverá? — Dudé. Era algo que, de verdad, necesitaba saber. Quería volver a verlo. Necesitaba abrazarlo.

Aro suspiró, suavemente — _Pronto_ — Prometió.

* * *

¡Feliz año 2013!

Espero haber podido solucionar algunas dudas.

Al menos, ya sabemos porque Aro se interesó particularmente por Nicola, rechazó ni más ni menos los encantos de Heidi. ¿Quién no se hubiera interesado en el humano? Y, al fin el nombre de la protagonista, no me había dado cuenta que no lo puse en ningún capítulo... U.U

Supongo que todavía hay que resolver sobre Jane y su actitud con su hermano pero eso se verá más adelante, además del futuro que tendrá Ángela en las filas de los Vulturis... y... ¿Qué pasa con Alec?

Pronto lo sabremos XD

Gracias por los reviews ^^

Y si hay algún otro lector silencioso, bueno, espero que disfrute de está historia nacida de mi imaginación...

.

.

Saludos ^^


	7. Ángel de la destrucción

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Mi ángel de la muerte**

_By Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black_

.

**Ángel de la destrucción.**

.

Aro seguía siendo inmensamente amable conmigo, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de sus _dos hermanos_, como él les decía...

_Caius y Marcus_.

No podría asegurar que hubiese parentesco real, pero he visto a hermanos menos parecidos

Ambos se nos unieron poco después de nuestro tiempo _a solas_. Si bien no podía jurar que las novedades eran del todo satisfactorias, debía reconocer, al menos, que me daban una perspectiva más alentadora de la situación.

Podría encontrar a mi hermano.

Me entretuve en la nada, mientras contemplaba a Caius y a Aro platicar en susurros casi inaudibles, mientras Marcus miraba todo con apatía y aburrimiento. Me resultaba curioso ver que estaban vestidos con aquellas ropas curiosas que, aunque no llegaban a ser túnicas, resaltarían. Sin embargo, me pregunté si las utilizarían sólo en ese recinto y como se verían fuera de él.

Por algún motivo desconocido, era impensable ver a Aro con una camisa hawaiana y bermudas.

Caius, el más rubio de los tres hermanos, me miraba con absoluta desconfianza. Sus ojos, igual de rojos pero aun más turbios que los de Aro, parecían examinarme constantemente, en busca de algo para castigarme.

Marcus, por su parte me daba curiosidad y pena. Un aura de tristeza infinita lo rodeaba, parecía ido, como si en realidad sólo su cuerpo estuviese presente en esa habitación.

Su cuerpo y nada más.

— ¿Te parece justo hermano, que la mantengamos en la ignorancia? — Aro y Caius parecían estar sosteniendo una discusión de una sola vía, ya que solo uno de ellos hablaba. Reparé en que sus manos estaban unidas.

Sería grandioso que ambos lo hicieran, pensé durante apenas un minuto, así ni siquiera necesitarían que nadie se enterase de sus diferencias. Los ojos de Caius no se apartaron de mí, pese a que, en teoría, estaba platicando con el hombre que estaba delante de él.

Por mi parte, me acerqué lentamente hacia Marcus, que seguía allí, sin nada que lo movilizara. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabía que debería correr, aunque no

— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? — Pregunté, con tristeza.

Su rostro se ladeó, en mi dirección. Nunca había soportado ver a las personas tristes, y quizás podrían considerarme alguien que se interesa en controlarlo todo, pero tenía una excusa. Era heredado. Mi padre era igual que yo. Él quería solucionar los problemas de todo el mundo y, quizás, no preguntaba como hacerlo.

_Él hacía lo que pensaba que era mejor._

Reconozco que ese es uno de mis principales defectos.

Pretender tener la solución a todo.

— No — Replicó Marcus, pero sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en mi rostro, como si buscara algo en mi semblante. No me sentí intimidada por su mirada, como si me había sentido con Aro y con Caius, incluso podía decir que sentía aun más pesar.

Y es que algo en sus ojos lo hacia ver tan inhumano, tan derrotado… y vacío.

Una vez terminado su examen, apartó la vista ligeramente.

Me sorprendió ver que Aro estaba a su lado y Marcus presionaba la palma de su mano contra la de Aro, comunicándose mediante…

_Telepatía táctil._

_¿Qué le estará diciendo?_

Aun parecía bastante increíble que Aro… escuchase mis pensamientos, o los pensamientos de los demás mediante el tacto. Aunque con todo lo que había vivido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, no podía negar que… bueno, eso era lo más probable de creer ¿no es cierto?

En primer lugar, descubro que el ángel que aparece en mis sueños es real. Y desagradable. Y prepotente. Y tan hermoso como odioso, por decir algo.

En segundo lugar, fui llevada a un sitio desconocido, similar las antiguas habitaciones de la época victoriana (exagero, sí, aunque sólo un poco) donde todas personas extrañas decían tener información sobre mi hermano desaparecido.

Tercero, pero no menos importante, estos superhombres poseen dones únicos. Ilusión de dolor, telepatía táctil… Y no sabía como catalogar los dones de Alec y Heidi. ¿Privación de los sentidos? ¿Atracción física?

¿Por qué no entraba en pánico?

Me parecía absurdo sentirme tan… cómoda en un sitio como ese, especialmente, porque nada de lo que allí sucedía era normal. Me sentía como si me hubiesen encerrado en una de esas películas de ficción antiguas donde lo más impredecible está a la orden del día y las locuras más disparatadas están en cualquier rincón. Eso, o una remake de los Locos Adams, con nuevos personajes.

Y no era un sueño.

A veces, como siempre se dice, la realidad supera a la ficción. Me dieron ganas de reír y, la verdad, empezaba a dudar de mi salud mental. ¿Acaso había enloquecido después de tres semanas en Volterra?

— Mi querida Ángela — El tono compungido de Aro rompió bruscamente mis cavilaciones y no tuve tiempo de lamentar mi falta de reacción por más tiempo. — ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo en Volterra?

— No lo sé… — Afirmé. El plazo de dos meses apareció fugazmente en mi mente.

Su rostro mostró desilusión al instante y suspiré.

Incluso, en eso, se parecía a mi madrastra. La facultad de manipular a todos a su alrededor. No, no es que me desagrade ella. No siempre, al menos, pero… ella tiene a mi padre en la palma de su mano y, junto con mi medio hermano, se las arreglan para conseguir todo lo que desean con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Aro parecía estar acostumbrado a lo mismo.

Conseguir todo lo que deseaba al instante.

— Que pena — Comentó, como si en realidad le interesara.

Contuve la expresión lo mejor que pude al ver que su hermano Caius tenía la mandíbula tensa mientras me miraba con fijeza. Sea lo que sea que Aro planeaba, era claro que a su hermano, no le agradaba — Porque tenía una propuesta para hacerte.

Y eso me desconcertó.

— ¿A mi? — Dudé. Él, como me tenía acostumbrada, se rió divertido.

Al menos, parecía gozar de la vida.

— Sí, querida. A ti. Una propuesta temporal, por supuesto, hasta que Nicola regrese aquí.

Sabía como lograr captar mi atención. Sólo el nombre de mi hermano me mantenía alerta, y sumado a la palabra regreso, Aro había conseguido que me interesara en su propuesta.

¿Estaba mal? No estaba segura de estar interpretando correctamente la situación.

Pero, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar en realidad?

— ¿Qué propuesta? — Dudé, con sospecha. _Tonta. Tonta. Tonta_. Había dado la respuesta que él quería. Lo veía en sus expresiones. La sonrisa se le plasmó en los labios.

— Una propuesta única, querida. Aunque mi muchacho — ¿Hablaba de Alec? — se ha mostrado bastante reticente a mi proposición.

Esto cada vez me gustaba menos.

— Dime, querida, ¿Qué piensas sobre trabajar aquí, para nosotros? Giulia ha renunciado hace meses y por el momento, no tenemos a nadie en el puesto vacante… — Detuvo mis palabras con un ademán con sus manos. Yo, ¿Recepcionista? — Antes de responderme, por favor piénsalo muy bien. Aquí, las cosas tienen un valor duradero — Hizo énfasis en la última palabra y vacilé, pero asentí — ¿Quieres ir por tus cosas, al hotel? Con gusto hospedaremos a la pequeña hermana de Nicola aquí.

.

.

Y, heme aquí.

En Volterra, en el Palazzo, prisionera de... ¿prisionera de mi curiosidad? Aro había insistido en qué me quedase en su... 'Humilde morada'.

Eso era todo lo que llenaba mi mente mientras me contemplaba en el espejo de mi habitación. Había ido a mi hotel para buscar todas mis pertenencias, así que yo era, oficialmente, huésped de Aro. De Aro y, quizás, Marcus, porque había quedado claro que Caius no me quería allí. Y Alec, bueno, no había visto a Alec en todo el día y nadie más que Heidi me había venido a ver (y creía que lo hacia por obligación ya que su expresión desdeñosa era la única que me había presentado en las tres oportunidades que se presentó en mi cuarto)

Estaba intrigada en ese mundo estrafalario en el que me había sumergido gracias a Nicola.

¿Cuándo vería a mi hermano? ¿Se encontraría bien él, en donde sea que estuviese? Aro había estado evadiendo la mayoría de las preguntas acerca de mi hermano, aunque no podía negar que mi curiosidad había sido, en parte, satisfecha.

Ellos eran llamados Vulturis. Eran una familia poderosa aquí, en Volterra, quizás en Italia, por la manera en la que se comportaban.

Y aunque no eran directamente familia, tenían una relación.

Aro Vulturi. El líder y portavoz. Gentil y codicioso. Peligroso. No era de fiar, aunque había sido el más amable de todos.

Caius Vulturi. El huraño. De ojos desconfiados y sonrisa maligna. Ese hombre debe esconder demasiadas cosas en su interior.

Jane Vulturi. La sádica ilusionista. Hermosa y sádica. Ella sabe algo de mi hermano, lo sé, estoy segura.

Heidi Vulturi. La hermosa y desdeñosa guía de turistas. Malhumorada, y caprichosa. No está acostumbrada a las negativas.

Marcus Vulturi. El apático. No podía dejar de pensar en la expresión vacía de su rostro, cada vez que pensaba en él. ¿Cuál sería su pena?

Y, finalmente, la causa de que este metida en este sitio.

Alec Vulturi. El ángel prepotente.

Mi ángel.

Suspiré. No comprendía en absoluto el accionar de Alec.

¿Qué era lo que pretendía yendo a verme todas las noches a mi hotel? ¿Por qué querría vigilarme? ¿Qué era lo que quería de mí? ¿Por qué su hermana Jane parecía odiar mi presencia aquí aun más que Caius?

Me levanté de la silla, donde estaba sentada y me dirigí hacia la cama, donde estaban mis maletas, mi computadora portátil y mi celular. Incluso el sobre con dinero que mi padre me había enviado esta mañana.

Mis pertenencias.

Ya no tenía lugar a donde ir. Quiero decir, no tenía más que hacer por ahora. ¿Qué era lo que me impulsaba a irme?

Toda la situación confusa.

¿Qué era lo que me impulsaba a quedarme?

Nada.

¿Entonces…?

Sí bien me sentía... Extraña, incluso algo inquieta por motivos obvios (había sido prácticamente secuestrada, por mencionar una de las cosas qué me habían sucedido).

Así qué, todo se resumía a esto: hacer lo qué Aro quería.

Pero, por supuesto, el no lo decía, tú tenías qué comprender lo qué insinuaba con esa sonrisa avariciosa y esa mirada turbia.

Bueno, sí iba a ayudarme a encontrar a Nicola.

¿Qué opciones tenía? Sí nadie parecía saber nada de él hasta ahora qué mi ángel me había traído hacia Aro. Aún quedaban las grandes preguntas, mis grandes intrigas.

¿Qué era lo qué hacia Nicola ahora? ¿Donde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba 'trabajando' aquí? ¿Por qué no me había llamado en meses?

Eso, en lo relativo a mi hermano.

Alec era otra cuestión.

Una cuestión muy distinta. ¿Qué quería él de mí? ¿Aro lo había enviado...? No. A decir verdad, dudaba de ello.

Aro había hecho énfasis en dos cosas. La primera yo era la _tua cantante_ de Alec. No sabía a qué se refería, pero decía ser importante. O, al menos, significativo. Y yo no había cantado nunca, salvo en la ducha o para mi misma. De todas formas, era imposible qué se refieran a mis dotes musicales.

¿Qué significaba? Además, ¿a qué elección se refería Aro? La maravillosa elección, ¿elección de Alec?

¿Para qué?

Eran demasiadas las preguntas qué rondaban en mi cabeza.

Y allí estaban las causas que me hacían permanecer allí.

Una más razonable que la otra.

Nicola.

Alec.

¿Cuál era más intensa? Eso no podía considerarlo, temía que la respuesta no sea lo que debería ser. Temía considerar más importante a ese muchacho prepotente, frío, indiferente que a mi cálido, amable y perdido hermano.

Frustrada, me dejé caer de espaldas sobre él mullido colchón y fijé los ojos en él techo.

¿Qué es lo qué sucedería a partir de ahora? No tenía ni idea.

Giré en la cama y tomé él celular al sentir él familias sonido qué anunciaba una llamada. Con un suspiro, al comprobar qué era Cat quién me llamaba, atendí. No estaba segura de poder hablar con alguien más.

Platicamos un poco de todo, había días qué no hablábamos y sólo nos comunicamos vía mensaje de texto u mail. Era agradable oír una voz conocida, amorosa...

— ¿Tienes alguna novedad?

La pregunta más ansiosa, la temida.

— Tal vez. Unas personas se contactaron conmigo... Pero...  
— Aún esperar noticias

Me sorprendía cuanto nos conocíamos. Solíamos terminar las oraciones de la otra en muchas ocasiones.

— Sí — Afirmé. Mi voz delató mi nerviosismo. Cat, con suerte, lo interpretara por las cosas que he dicho y no por las que oculto.  
— Adivina a quién le darán el alta pronto — Comentó, como quien no quiere.  
— ¿Estás bien? — Eso me alegró y sorprendió. Un accidente automovilístico no es cosa de niños.  
— Bueno. Aún necesito rehabilitación... — Susurró, aun como si sólo estuviese informándome. Luego, se delató así misma — Pero ¡Allí estaré! - Su entusiasmo me hizo sonreír.  
— Sólo tengo un mes más aquí — Le recordé. Sospechaba que la rehabilitación debía ser más prolongada que eso. Cat haría todo por llegar aquí. Tenía que evitar locuras. Pero, como siempre. Cat ya tenía una contestación para mí.  
— Mi querida Angie, el plazo de dos meses era sí no tenías noticias de Nicola… Por lo que, el plazo no es de dos meses.

Era cierto.

No había pensado en ello... Había borrado esa posibilidad. Aún tenía la oportunidad de ver a mi hermano a la casa y recriminarle su silencio. Era... Esperanzador, al pensarlo de ese modo.

Podría golpearlo, golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas por estos tres meses, por estas tres semanas… Por este dolor, esta angustia, este… tiempo, separados.

- No. No lo había considerado. — Murmuré, para cortar el discurso de mi insistente mejor amiga.

Repentinamente, la propuesta de Aro no me parecía tan descolocada. ¿Era eso, o mi estúpidamente absurdo deseo de permanecer cerca de Alec?

— Esa cabecita distraída — Estaba tan feliz en oírla tan animada qué sonreí ampliamente. Cat había deseado venir conmigo, tanto por Nicola como por mí. Ella creía qué, aunque mis intenciones eran buenas, decía tener protección. No comprendía muy bien qué diferencia había sí venía sola o con ella sí algo malo sucedía, como lo de ahora, pero sin duda su compañía me hubiese ayudado a vivir mejor. A la distancia, ella lo hacia. Ese era el don de Cat, el lograr qué tú ánimo cambiase con su energía y entusiasmo.

Todo lo qué yo necesitaba.

— ¿Sigues ahí, Ang? Hoy estás muy callada.  
— Sí, estaba pensando...  
— ¿Es eso posible? — Quiso saber. Me la imaginé haciendo muecas al otro lado. Burlándose.  
— Caterina, contigo no se puede hablar en serio.  
— No me digas Caterina, Ángela. — Y en mi mente, la vi fruncir el ceño.  
— Lo siento, Cat — Me reí.

Caterina era su nombre 'real' pero ella lo despreciaba. Cosa extraña ya qué no podía enumerar motivos... Sólo no le gustaba. Punto. - Como te decía estaba pensando sobre lo qué me dijeron. Quizás me quede aquí, en Volterra. Un poco más

— Grandioso, capitán. Dime ¿Entonces cual es el plan? ¡Apenas convenza al doctor Paolo iré para allí!

Volví a sonreír. Mí querida Cat...

— Me gustaría qué estuvieras aquí — Informé.

Pensé en Jane y repentinamente, las ganas qué Cat este aquí, se esfumaron.

En ningún momento de la plática, había mencionado nada de los sucesos menos convencionales de mi vida. No podía pensar en como decir a mi mejor amiga qué el ángel con el qué soñaba era real. Y me había llevado a su castillo encantado. El hecho de qué Cat no supiera sobre los Vulturis la mantenía segura.

— A mi también. Saldría ya mismo… — La oí decir.

¡No!, mis pensamientos gritaron lo que mi boca no.

— Si. — Le corté — Pero tú salud es primero

Por su silencio, me pregunté sí había notado el cambio en mi voz.

— Suenas como tú padre — Masculló, mitad en broma mitad en serio  
— Soy su hija ¿no? Genéticamente, soy mitad suya.  
— De acuerdo. ¿Quieres qué volvamos a las clases de Mendel?  
— No — Rodé los ojos pero empleé mi voz más firme — Quiero qué mi mejor amiga se preocupe y ocupé de su recuperación antes de hacer ninguna estupidez  
— Esas cosas te las dejó a ti. Se te dan mejor. — Murmuró.  
— Hablo en serio, Caterina Facinelli. Cuidaras de ti misma.

Ahora quizás tomara en serio mis palabras. Cat no vendría sí yo la ponía en está posición. La arrastraría al hospital. Haría lo qué no pude hacer por mi madre. Cuidarla.

— Soy mayor de edad — Me contestó. Genial. Estaba enfadada.

— Hablaré con papá

Había una razón por la que éramos mejores amigas. Mi padre era su padrino porque había sido muy amigo de los padres de Caterina. Ella había quedado oficialmente a cargo de mi padre, y eso nos había hecho cercanas. Él la cuidó desde pequeña y ella, pese a su actitud, lo adoraba. Lo quería como si fuese suyo.

Si yo no era capaz de frenarla, debido a la distancia. Mi padre lo haría.

Debido a su silencio, cambie él tema.

— Lamento no hacer contestado los mensajes — Por otra parte, no los había leído hasta hoy, lo qué no era mi responsabilidad.

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

— Supuse qué estarías durmiendo o habrías dejado cargando el celular en la casa. Típico de ti.

Curiosamente, no habían sido esas las razones.

Se oía molesta.

Bueno, sí eso la mantenga alejada de Jane. Con gusto lo aceptaría.

— Lo dejé en el hotel  
— ¿Sabes qué es curioso?  
— ¿Qué?  
— Llame al hotel en la noche y dijeron qué tú dormitorio había sido saqueado

Reí, ¿qué más podía hacer?

— ¿Saqueado? Tampoco soy tan desordenada  
— Ángela Wayland. Sé que estás ocultando algo — Informó. Parecía complacida con el cambio de posición. — Más vale que hables.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese articular alguna respuesta, mis ojos se toparon con una figura que, seguramente, no había estado allí antes. Los ojos rojos me miraban con fijeza, con rencor e incluso, quizás, desprecio. Los labios formaban una tensa línea mientras que sus facciones hermosas se encargaban de reflejar aquella misma expresión de disgusto.

— ¿Angie? ¿Angie, estás ahí? — Me había quedado petrificada, sin habla, al contemplar el sombrío semblante de Alec frente a mí.

_Se veía realmente amenazador_.

— Tengo que colgar… — Me mordí la lengua para no decir su nombre. — Debo, atender algo importante, amiga. Te llamaré pronto.

— Ángela Wayland llamaré hasta…

— Por favor. Es importante. Tengo que colgar. Te llamaré pronto. Lo prometo — Cat bufó, pero no insistió. Me alegró el haber convencido a la más testaruda de mis amigas.

Alec seguía inmóvil, frente a mí. Tan bello como una escultura, pero imposiblemente molesto. No, no molesto. Furioso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestionó, con frialdad.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mis pertenencias y luego hacia mí, nuevamente. Ojala siguiera mirando mis cosas. Sus ojos parecían querer asesinarme…

Menos mal que las miradas no matan. Aun. Seguro los Vulturis encontrarían alguna versión de hombre con rayos en sus ojos que mataría con una mirada y…

Vaya.

Estoy desvariando.

— Tu maestro — Murmuré, haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra — me invitó a hospedarme aquí, hasta que Nicola regrese.

Enarcó una ceja pero se rió. Una risa amarga — ¿Le creíste, entonces?

Ahora fue mi turno de mirarlo con fijeza. Examiné su semblante — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Los humanos son tan ingenuos y patéticos — Sonrió, una sonrisa torcida pero nada agradable. Fruncí el ceño. Sin duda, tenía un complejo de superioridad. — Una palabra es capaz de cambiar el mundo completo de un humano, pero los cambios en ellos son ínfimos. Se desvanecen, se pierden, se rompen — Meneó la cabeza, negando.

¿Cómo podía existir alguien así? Me gustaba más cuando no hablaba.

— No entiendo de lo que hablas — Repliqué, imponiendo frialdad en mi tono. O tratando, al menos.

— ¿Eso debería sorprenderme? — Dudó, aun sonriendo. No quedaban vestigios de mi ángel protector.

Fruncí el ceño, aun más, mientras él esbozaba una amplia sonrisa — ¿Qué quieres?

— Que. Te. Vayas. — Dijo muy lento, como si fuese un infante incapaz de comprenderlo. Su voz se endureció — Ahora.

Levanté la barbilla y lo miré a los ojos — Tú me trajiste aquí. No te lo pedí.

— Bien. Te dejo libre. Vete. — Murmuró, relajando ínfimamente su postura. Parecía que se creía vencedor — Nos harías un bien a los dos, créeme.

Enrojecí, sí, pero de rabia.

— No me iré. Quiero a ver a Nicola… Aro dijo…

— ¿No crees que si tu hermano quisiera comunicarse contigo lo habría hecho?

Me sentí peor que si me hubiese dado una bofetada. Retrocedí unos pasos, sin poder evitarlo. Mi espalda dio con la pared, y me alegré de que me sostuviera. Alec examinaba cuidadosamente mi reacción. Sus ojos buscaron vestigios de alguna conmoción en mi rostro.

Y lo encontró.

Ni siquiera podía contestar. No quería recrear en mi mente lo que él decía. Mi hermano, mi sangre, despreciándome, rechazándome. Me dolía de solo pensarlo.

— ¿No lo habías pensado, cierto? — Odiaba aquella maldita sonrisa. Parecía estar a punto de reír — Creíste que quizás tu adorado hermano estaba en problemas, por eso viniste aquí. Y estas en lo cierto. Se metió en muchos problemas, y ahora sigues sus pasos. Lastima que no hay punto de retorno a donde él fue.

Quería replicar. Quería, en verdad.

No podía.

Alec siguió hablando, rompiendo con mis facultades para distinguir la fantasía de la realidad. Su voz parecía muy, muy lejana.

— A decir verdad, aun recuerdo como disfruté ver la sangre roja brotando de su cuerpo. Olía muy bien, no tanto como tú, por supuesto, ya que tu aroma es delicioso, pero era apetecible. — Sonrió, amable — De todas formas, yo sé controlarme muy bien y dejé que la sangre manara de su herida. No me importaba. No sucedió lo mismo con nuestro amigo Félix. ¿No conoces a Félix, verdad?

Aquel monologo me resultaba cada vez más aterrador, más repulsivo, más… destructor.

— Quizás aun no lo comprendes del todo, ¿a que no? No me extrañaría, aunque mi maestro me dijo que tu mente y la de tu hermano son más… intensas que las de los demás seres humanos. Me gustaría comprobarlo. Dime ¿Sabes que hacemos con las personas que Heidi trae? ¿Te imaginas de lo que hablo?

— Basta — Susurré. Lo que me imaginaba era horroroso.

— ¿Por qué querríamos la sangre de Nicola? — Dudó, con aquel tono condescendiente que me resultaba repulsivo — ¿Entiendes de lo que hablo?

La sangre de Nicola…

Apetecible.

Tú hueles maravillosa…

¿Ellos… la sangre?

Él pareció complacido con hacerme daño.

— ¿No querías saber lo que sucedió con tu hermano? — Dudó retóricamente pero, por supuesto, no quería que yo hablase — Te estoy dando la información que te ha sido negada en todo este tiempo. Deberías ser más agradecida — Comentó.

¿Cómo podía ser tan frío?

Estaba clavando un puñal cada vez más dentro de mi corazón.

Eran palabras que confirmaban todas y cada una de mis sospechas, pero, además, agregaba más cosas.

No sólo no eran ángeles.

Eran monstruos.

— Ángela — Llamó suavemente, acariciando las sílabas al hablar. Sentí un extraño escalofrío cuando pronunció mi nombre. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido totalmente — Si no te marchas, haré de tu vida un infierno — Declaró.

Se giró en redondo, y caminó hacia la puerta a una velocidad mayor de la debida.

Y, con esa promesa, Alec Vulturi destrozó el último de los quebradizos hilos que me mantenían erguida. Mis piernas se deslizaron hacia el suelo mientras lo contemplaba marcharse con aquella inaudita gracia inhumana.

Mis piernas flaquearon y me derrumbé en el suelo, sintiendo que el cuerpo me temblaba como una hoja.

Imaginé el rostro de Alec y sus manos blancas cubiertas de la sangre roja, caliente y espesa de mi hermano.

¿Por qué querríamos la sangre de Nicola?

Pequeños flashes se alzaron en mi mente. Aro hablando de la cercanía que Alec tenía conmigo. Heidi y sus ojos violetas llevándome al Palazzo. Los ojos rojos de todos los presentes…

_¿Por qué querríamos la sangre de Nicola?_

Parecía que lo había sabido siempre, todo el tiempo, y mi mente, imposiblemente necia, se negaba admitirlo.

La respuesta era tan sencilla, tan dura, tan… cruel.

_¿Por qué querríamos la sangre de Nicola?_

Para _beberla_.

Y, con esa súbita revelación, perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

.

.

¡Hola! Aquí, un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado.

Mi regalo para Reyes (?

La pobre de Ángela sufre bastante presión intentando encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, y estuvo al borde del colapso, al que nuestro querido Alec acaba de arrojarla. Y Caterina que pretende unirse a su amiga…

Bueno, aviso: Me voy durante una semana, y no se cuando voy a actualizar u.u este era el último capítulo que tenía (_más o menos)_ escrito. Espero que sea pronto, sí, para todos aquellos que se interesaron en leer y también para quienes me lo hicieron saber en comentarios ^^

.

.

Saludos ^^


	8. Ángel de los caídos

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Mi ángel de la muerte**

_By Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black_

.

**Ángel de los caídos.**

.

…

— _¿Cuáles son tus criaturas de terror favoritas, Nick?_

_ Esa había sido una de mis preguntas en un Halloween lejano. __Seguramente, había sido cuando tenía unos catorce años. Algo así, no podía estar segura del todo._

_No había elegido aun mi disfraz entre las opciones que tenía._

_Nick, al ser mayor que yo, casi pasaba de las celebraciones. _

_De hecho, el Halloween no se encontraba tan arraigado en nuestro folclore. Yo no era asidua a celebrarla, ni pedía dulces ni nada… En realidad, era más bien, a causa de una fiesta de disfraces, organizada por algunos de mis amigos. Mi hermano ladeó su cabeza hacia mí con rapidez. Estaba sujetando entre sus manos unos cómics, los cuales siempre acostumbraba a leer._

_No creía en Halloween pero amaba los cómics._

— _Si me preguntas para disfrazarte, diría que el traje de bruja te sienta a las mil maravillas — le puse mala cara, puesto que llevaba mi pijama simplemente. Sin disfraz. — ¿Qué, no lo traes?_

_Nicola se carcajeó al ver mi expresión. Recuerdo que, en ese entonces, todo en él era más feliz estando conmigo… Aunque sus ganas de abandonar el nido, aumentaban conforme pasaba el tiempo._

— _Tonto — Murmuré, y me giré, dándole la espalda. _

_Su risa seguía sonando._

— _Los vampiros, Ang. — Replicó, antes de que yo me marchase. Me di la vuelta, para mirarlo, ahora sonreía — Salvo por la parte de beber la sangre para seguir con vida, creo que los preferiría… Aunque, como sabes, nada de eso es real._

…

Bebedores de sangre.

Criaturas que se alimentan de sangre para mantenerse activos.

…

_Vampiros._

…

La única conclusión qué mi mente embotada logró procesar en medio de la oscuridad de mi inconciente. Esa era la definición qué me daba la mente, traducida de las crueles palabras de Alec.

Y pensar en él, lo trajo al centro de mi mente. No pude pensar en nada más.

El sólo recordar algunas de sus palabras era doloroso. Hablaba de la sangre derramada de Nicola. La sangre de mi hermano. ¿Acaso…?

Ecos lejanos, aunque pertenecientes a recuerdos recientes, resonaron en mis pensamientos.

_A decir verdad, aun recuerdo como disfruté ver la sangre roja brotando de su cuerpo. Olía muy bien, no tanto como tú, por supuesto, ya que tu aroma es delicioso, pero era apetecible_

_Lastima que no hay punto de retorno a donde él fue._

_Te estoy dando la información que te ha sido negada en todo este tiempo. Deberías ser más agradecida_

¿Por qué él era así, de esa manera?

¿Acaso no sentía compasión? ¿No podía entender cuan cruel había sido?

O si. Quizás, ese era su plan, su deseo. _Hacerme daño_.

¿Para que me marche? ¿Ese era su deseo? ¿A que estaba dispuesto por hacerme marchar?

_Si no te marchas, haré de tu vida un infierno_

¿Qué tipo de infierno?

Algo frío hizo presión sobre mi rostro, suavemente pero se retiró. Ese algo se convirtió, entonces en una sacudida que me forzó a abrir los ojos.

Abrí los ojos abruptamente ante aquella inesperada manera de despertar. Unos ojos rojos fueron lo primero qué mi mente proceso y mi cuerpo se encontró tenso de inmediato cuando un cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, apareció en mi campo de visión. Parpadeé cuando mis ojos lograron distinguir el rostro de Jane Vulturi.

Una de sus manos se posó, entonces, sobre mis labios, cubriendo mi boca e impidiéndome proferir cualquier otro sonido que no sea un leve grito ahogado. Sus ojos, del color más rojo que había creído posible, me miraron con irritación. Y era fácil leer en esa mirada todo el rencor que yo le generaba, aunque la causa me era desconocida, por completo.

Con gestos, me pidió que no gritara y, entonces, ella me soltaría.

Accedí al instante.

Aun no me agradaba estar en presencia de Jane, por lo que la petición era bien recibida si con ella lograse que se marchara lo antes posible del dormitorio.

No obstante, cuando asentí, para hacerle saber que la había comprendido, ella se desplazó velozmente por la habitación y pude ver que todas mis cosas habían desaparecido.

Mi ropa no estaba, ni mi computador móvil, ni mi celular.

Tardé sólo un minuto en hallar la respuesta a su desaparición.

Jane sostenía en sus manos mi enorme maleta color gris oscuro, como si en realidad no pesara en lo absoluto. Juraría que mi valija era, por la forma en la que la sostenía, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro que denotara su peso, que para ella era como levantar una pluma.

Aun con la expresión desdeñosa, Jane seguía siendo tan hermosa como un ángel. Era menuda, más pequeña que yo (todos en mi familia tendemos a ser pequeños, físicamente hablando pero no en demasía. Nicola era el más alto de todos, ya que superaba a la mayoría de mis parientes) pero algo en ella me decía que era mucho, mucho mayor que yo.

Y, como si algo hubiese encendido una luz en mi mente, las palabras de una discusión que creí soñada, regresaron.

_¿En que estabas pensando, Alec? ¿Cómo no pudiste con él, ahora la quieres a ella?_

_Con suerte, la humana se habría ido por su cuenta. Viviría._

_No deberías desear tanto verla aquí_

_Aun así, no deberías haberlo hecho. O en todo caso, hubiese dejado que Heidi la trajese a nosotros. Los dos sabemos que ella no sobrevivirá_

_Morirá, como todos los humanos._

_No resistirá los planes de nuestro maestro, pero aun así, sabiendo que probablemente muera, la has traído... _

¿Alec me había elegido… _para morir_?

¿Para morir en sus manos? Un escalofrío me recorrió, pero reprimí todos mis temores. Se dice que el cazador huele el miedo, tenía que evitar darles motivos para querer cazarme… pero…

Pero… ¿Por qué quería Alec que me marchase, entonces?

Jane resopló, sacándome abruptamente de mis cavilaciones.

Era difícil mantener una línea coherente de lo que pensaba con alguien fulminándote de esa forma con los ojos.

Le dirigí una mirada, sólo para comprobar que su expresión era aun más irritada que en el pasado. Nuevamente, con el universal gesto de silencio entre nosotras, me hizo saber que no deseaba que nadie supiera de su presencia allí. Con la misma gracia inhumana de los hermosos ángeles, Jane avanzó hacia la puerta del dormitorio, aun cargando mis maletas en sus manos, como si fueran plumas.

Avancé detrás de ella, recibiendo una mirada fulminante. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo ruido?

Era difícil imitar sus pasos silenciosos, y más, su gracia al caminar.

Yo carecía de ambas cosas.

Abrí la boca para contestar, cuando sus ojos me detuvieron.

Jane no tenía nada amable en sus ojos, parecían arder como fuego. Un fuego furioso, casi tan destructivo como el que había flameado en los ojos de su hermano cuando había prometido hacer de mi vida un tormento.

Los muros de piedra construían un largo pasillo a nuestro alrededor, y varias puertas de madera se alzaban a escasos metros una de la otra. Parecía uno de los viejos castillos de los cuentos de la antigüedad. Me pregunté si tendría habitaciones secretas perdidas en su estructura, o, si bien, tenía más de las grandes bibliotecas antiquísimas.

Lo cierto era que, pese a todo, seguía sintiendo curiosidad por los Vulturis.

_Y no es como si la curiosidad fuera lo más conveniente en este momento_.

Miré a Jane, con más atención, cuando giró grácilmente en uno de los pasillos e ingresó en una nueva habitación.

Era un dormitorio, aun más grande que el anterior.

La pequeña dejó mis cosas sobre la cama, y sin embargo, encontré un sobre mis maletas. Era la carta blanca que había recibido días antes, la carta perdida, la carta que creí que Alec había destrozado. La carta con información sobre mi hermano.

Jane no varió su expresión en ningún momento aunque, durante una fracción de segundos, creí que quería indicarme que leyese la misiva, porque en ella obtendría información.

— Gracias, Jane.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconciente, esperaba que no fuese mucho tiempo. Aun tenía que llamar a Caterina, para tranquilizarla. Tenía que encontrar una explicación coherente. Tenía… tanto que decir, que resolver, que…

La expresión de Jane era del todo ilegible. Al igual qué me sucedía con Alec, Jane me intrigaba. No entendía el verdadero motivo de mi curiosidad, pero quería sabes más de ella. Además, sabía qué Jane tenía información sobre Nicola y era mi hermano, últimamente, la mayor de todas las intrigas. Tenía qué saber toda la verdad por más insoportable qué fuese. Por más doloroso qué fuese. Suspiré, suavemente, mientras mis ojos pasaban de Jane al sobre blanco. Ella permaneció imperturbable. Me acerqué a mi maleta y me apoderé del sobre color blanco, para romperlo y leer.

Mis ojos se deslizaron por los caracteres y símbolos qué poblaban el papel.

_Ángela Wayland._

_Realmente, no nos conocemos y jamás nos hemos visto. _

_Espero, para ser verdaderamente sincera, no hacerlo jamás. Si llegáramos a conocernos es que está misiva no llegó a tiempo y tu destino sería lamentable. Apenas leas está carta debes marcharte, alejarte de Volterra y no volver jamás. Supimos que llegarías desde antes de lo que hicieras y aunque no voy a admitir que te esperábamos, debo decirte que alguien ha puesto sus ojos en ti. _

_Y, lamento informarte, en ti se van a quedar._

_Esta introducción ha sido extraña, pero debo decirte, necesaria._

Mi corazón palpitó con más fuerza, con dificultad, con esfuerzo. Mis ojos pasaron de Jane a la carta, a las letras, y de estas a ella, de nuevo.

Tragué saliva antes de leer…

_Nicola Wayland ha muerto. _

Y pese a que mis sospechas habían sido esas, la confirmación fue mucho más dura de lo que esperaba. Más dolorosa. Más triste.

Se me empañó la visión y parpadeé compulsivamente para deshacerme de las lágrimas.

Aunque sabía que era verdad, que dolía, que me quebraba… Intenté fingir que sólo era un truco. Era mejor que caer y llorar en los pies de Jane. Comenzaba a detestar su presencia allí. ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz?

Para acallar mis pensamientos, seguí leyendo.

_Eso es todo lo que debes saber. _

_Está búsqueda que has emprendido es del todo absurda. Lamento comunicarte estas tristes noticias pero es necesario e imprescindible qué regreses a tú hogar. Nada debe retenerte aquí en Volterra, ahora que sabes la verdad. _

_Sólo te pido, por la memoria de Nicola, que ya no indagues en estas heridas porque no harán más que sangrar._

_Esta es mi promesa para con tu hermano, y la he cumplido. _

_Has sido advertida, Ángela Wayland._

_Lo que queda depende de ti._

Y eso fue todo.

Mis piernas flaquearon y me senté sobre la cama, sin poder sostener mi peso. Mis ojos volvieron a leer las líneas una y otra vez, hasta que fui capaz de encontrarle sentido a todas. Mis lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, pero aun era difícil pensar en el cuerpo de Nicola. Un cuerpo sin vida. Un cuerpo marchito…

No. No era capaz.

Mi mente, por supuesto, siguió vías menos dolorosas.

_Además, aun debemos aclarar el truco de la cartita, hermanita._

Entonces había sido, Jane. La miré a los ojos, sin saber que decir o como interpretar su expresión. No había variado en lo absoluto.

— ¿Por qué me das esto ahora? — Dudé. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

— Era mi promesa para con Nicola — Percibí un ligero cambio en la manera que pronunció el nombre de su hermano — Prometí que evitaría que te hicieran daño…

Y el pensar que ella fue la primera en causarme dolor, con sus ilusiones.

— Sólo cumplí órdenes — Comentó, como si me leyese la mente. Aro no era el único con esa facultad, aunque no era difícil saber lo que pensaba al mirar a Jane. Dolor. — Para con mi maestro, tengo obligaciones innegables. Para con Nicola, tenía una promesa. Y la cumplí. Entregarte la carta que debía haberte llegado es lo último que haré por ti.

— ¿Cómo sabían que vendría?

— Tenemos… algunos contactos en la ciudad. Sabemos todo lo que ocurre en Volterra. En realidad, Aro encomendó a varios de los nuestros a rastrearte. Demetri se vio ciego, al no percibir el aura de tu mente. Los demás nos ocupamos de ciertas cosas. Nicola tenía plena fe en que vendrías, por eso, antes de morir, me pidió que te protegiese.

— ¿Cómo murió? — Frunció los labios, con rapidez. Algo en su expresión cambió, sus facciones hermosas se crisparon con dolor.

Dolor que reprimió de inmediato, detrás de una máscara inexpresiva.

A Jane, por lo que había visto, no le gustaba mostrar dolor, debilidad. Vagamente, me recordó a su hermano que había admitido su debilidad para conmigo.

_No puedo hacerle daño_. ¿No habían sido esas sus palabras?

Me examinó, con cuidado, con detalle, intentando ver cuanto era capaz de resistir. Pareció decidir qué era lo suficientemente fuerte para saber lo sucedido pero, aún así, comenzó a buscar las palabras correctas para expresarse.

— Aro estaba muy interesado en la capacidad de Nicola para resistirse a nuestros dones. A decir verdad, le interesaba la personalidad de tú hermano y mucho. — Una imperceptible sonrisa curvo sus labios carnosos — Era especial.

Su declaración flotó en el aire.

Sus palabras estaban tenidas de amargura. Me pareció distinguir, por un breve instante, en la mirada de Jane el mismo vacío qué asolaba los ojos de Marcus. Sentí una inmensa pena por ella.

— Sin embargo, él no fue capaz de soportarlo. Cuando supo lo qué somos... Simplemente... Prefirió morir. Se despidió de mí, y, frente a Felix, Alec y yo, levantó un vidrio y… lo hundió en su piel. No pudimos resistirnos todos. Alec impidió que Felix… — Se cortó. La voz pareció quebrarse hasta volverse un susurro — Hay cosas qué ni siquiera la ponzoña es capaz de sanar...

¿La ponzoña? Fue un nuevo recordatorio de lo que eran. Un recordatorio que se asentó en mi mente.

Eran vampiros.

¿_Por qué me parecía tan fácil ignorarlo_? No tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. No, cuando Jane estaba allí. Aterrada, le dirigí una mirada fugaz, pero me desconcerté al verla de pie, en la misma posición.

Jane parecía perdida, absorta.

Quizás, ni siquiera recordaba qué yo estaba allí.

Sus ojos brillaban con un apagado rojo e incluso, pese a que sabía que ella era capaz de hacerme sufrir si tuviese la intención y supiese lo que estaba sintiendo por su causa, no pude evitar sentir pena por su dolor.

Un dolor que conocía, lo percibía en sus palabras.

Un dolor que ardía bajo la superficie.

Aunque no estaba segura, sabía que había un motivo particular por el que Jane no se veía tan devastada como Marcus. ¿Acaso era porque Marcus había perdido al amor de su vida mientras Jane perdió a mi hermano? ¿Qué era mi hermano para ella? Debió haber sido muy importante si ella, contradiciendo sus deberes, me envió una carta, pidiéndome que me marche.

Especialmente, considerando que Aro estaba buscando la manera en la que yo me quedase allí.

— ¿Lo… querías? — Dudé. Mi temor pareció haber sido remplazado repentinamente por valor. No quise saber de donde saqué la fuerza.

O ya lo sabía. _Nicola_. Nicola era mi fuerza. El saberlo perdido no había cambiado eso.

— _Il suo sangue ha cantato per me _— Fue lo que ella dijo, simplemente.

_Su sangre cantaba para mí, _en realidad. Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas en una versión aun más antigua del idioma que hablábamos en nuestros días.

Y lo comprendí.

_Tua cantante._ Tu cantante.

Mi sangre cantaba para Alec. La sangre de mi hermano cantaba para Jane. Por eso Aro decía que los hermanos tenían cosas en común.

— Aro tenía la sospecha de que tú tendrías algo como él. Así como le sucedió con Alec y conmigo — Explicó Jane, de nuevo, adivinando el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

Los hermanos que poseían dones. ¿Aro nos quería convertir en…?

— Soy… la cantante de…

— De mi hermano. — Ella no pronunció su nombre. Y no diferencié la razón, hasta entonces, parecía que no le importaba — Él desea tu sangre más que cualquier otra. Sin embargo, hasta ahora su deseo no ha sido consumado — Pausó y me miró fijamente — Pero no olvides que, como yo, Alec considera más importante que nada, servir a nuestro maestro.

Traducido. _Si tiene que elegir, no te elegirá._

Eso fue más doloroso de lo que esperaba, aun sabiendo que Alec había prometido hacer de mi vida un infierno si me quedaba. Jane, como él, estaba dando razones para que me marche. Me daba las respuestas más claras que había tenido hasta el momento.

Mi hermano había muerto.

Y a mi podría sucederme lo mismo.

Pero, no quería perder a Alec.

El temor y el deseo no son buenas combinaciones dentro de un mismo ser. Temía quedarme allí, pero deseaba permanecer allí. No comprendía ese deseo enfermizo que había nacido dentro de mí, pero desterrarlo no parecía ser una opción.

¿Acaso Alec se había vuelto tan necesario en mi vida que no soportaba la idea de dejarlo ir?

Jane me miraba con una fijeza inusual, desganada, firme pero poco segura. Parecía estar debatiéndose consigo misma, igual que yo. Me pregunté que bandos luchaban en su interior. Se acercó hacia mí, y con sus dedos pálidos señaló una de las líneas de la carta que, a decir verdad, aun sostenía entre mis dedos.

Bajé los ojos, y contemplé las palabras que ella señalaba.

_Lo que queda depende de ti._

Con gracia y sigilo, Jane abandonó la habitación.

_._

_._

Nicola ha muerto. Mi hermano ya no existe. Él eligió morir.

Esa revelación me golpeó furiosamente cuando mi cuerpo se derrumbo sobre la cama. Me aferré a las almohadas y lloré absurdamente sobre ellas hasta quedarme sin aliento, y sin lágrimas.

Elegí venir a Volterra. Elegí buscar a Nicola. Elegí… Elegí enfrentarlo todo.

No siempre es fácil elegir entre lo que es bueno para ti y lo que es malo. Muchas veces nosotros, los seres humanos, tendemos a elegir lo que nos es dañino, lo que nos hiere y nos lastima. Lo sabemos, y lo elegimos.

Elegimos el dolor, porque nos hace humanos. Sufrir es tan humano como respirar. El dolor nos hace vivir, nos hace superarnos, nos hace fuertes.

Eso era lo que me habían inculcado.

_El dolor se enfrenta y se supera._

Eso era lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

Pero el dolor seguía allí, por más encerrado que estuviese. En ese momento, sólo podía pensar en mi hermano, en su vida, en su muerte, en el bien, en el mal.

No importaba lo que sucediera conmigo. No importaba nada en lo absoluto.

A lo lejos, percibí el sonido de mi celular. Mi cuerpo entero se quejó cuando me moví para atrapar el móvil entre mis manos. La pantalla decía: llamada entrante.

Cat.

Lo sabía.

Presioné, con dedos temblorosos, el botón de _aceptar_.

No escuché sus insultos. No escuché sus gritos… Simplemente, la corté con una palabra.

_Murió._

— ¿Angie? — Cat había frenado su discurso abruptamente. Me había reclamado más de quince llamadas perdidas. Amenazó con llamar a la policía y quien sabe que cosas más, pero se frenó al oír mi voz.

— Murió — Repetí. Decirlo en voz alta lo hizo real. Sollocé, sin poder contenerme — Lo perdí como _perdí a mamá_ — Y, desconsolada, comencé a llorar.

— Angie…

Necesitaba colgar, necesitaba… de verdad, colgar. No podía sentir mis dedos, todos mis músculos estaban en tensión y mis lágrimas me nublaban la vista.

Unos dedos fríos separaron los míos, uno a uno, y distinguí, a través de mis lágrimas, el rostro de Alec.

No, no era Alec.

Bueno, no era el Alec que había conocido al llegar aquí.

Era mi ángel protector, en este momento. Tal vez se trataba de una alucinación, una visión o un sueño…

A estas alturas no estaba segura de nada.

Mi ángel atendió la llamada y, con unas cuantas palabras, logró que Caterina dejase de chillar al otro lado de la línea.

Quería pedirle que se fuera, quería golpearlo, quería… abrazarlo.

Sus manos me atraparon con seguridad, y dulzura (dulzura que me sorprendió, sinceramente) y me arrastraron al círculo de sus brazos, donde me retuvo con firmeza. Su aroma me golpeó los sentidos. Era una fragancia indudablemente masculina, aunque no podía asegurar cual era la combinación de olores qué la generaba. Incluso, pese a qué se trataba de un perfume, había algunos detalles qué no lograba distinguir.

Era más pequeña qué él, apenas, pero me sentí protegida en sus brazos fuertes y fríos.

Intenté forzarme a decir algo pero, en cambio, sólo conseguí sollozar absurdamente contra su pecho. Sabía qué no debería importarme. Sabía qué no ayudaría. Sabía que no era momento de exigirle nada… pero…

Alec era tan contradictorio que no sabía que pensar, estaba contradiciéndose constantemente, con cada acción, con cada palabra.

Sentía sus dedos fríos en mis mejillas, delicados, suaves pero gélidos. Su rostro hermoso me enfrentaba y casi podía leer pesar en ellos. Casi.

Quizás era una máscara.

¿Cuántas tendría mi ángel de los caídos?

_Lo que queda depende de ti. _Aquellas palabras sonaron inesperadamente en mis pensamientos. Entendí, de pronto, que tendría que decidir rápido acerca de mi destino. La verdad había sido revelada, y ahora debería elegir… Pero no me sentía capaz.

No era tan fuerte para dar vuelta la página.

Aun no.

— Lo lamento — Sabía que no sólo se refería a lo sucedido con mi hermano.

Y fue suficiente para que me abandonara en sus brazos para llorar, intentando librarme de esta herida que, como bien había dicho Jane en su carta, parecía que no pararía de sangrar.

_Lo que queda depende de ti._

— Alec — Susurré, haciendo acopio de mis fuerzas — Quiero irme de Volterra.

— Está bien — Fue todo lo que dijo.

— ¿Alec? — Volví a decir.

Habían pasado apenas unos minutos. Él no me contestó, pero supe que estaba allí, pues me abrazó un poco más fuerte, como si temiese que fuera a desaparecer.

Me desesperaba lo contradictorio que él resultaba.

Realmente, me gustaría saber que hay en su mente. Envidiaba un poco a Aro, por eso.

No levanté la mirada, ni lo había hecho antes. Aun así, supe que me miraba. La firmeza apenas llegó a mi voz.

— Quiero que te apartes de mí. — Soné trémula, vibrante, pero más firme de lo que pensé.

Se puso rígido, repentinamente.

No puedo decir que me lo esperaba, inclusive, pensé que no había sido capaz de oírme porque fue apenas más leve que un susurro.

Me sorprendió su tensión, por lo que levanté los ojos y me enfrenté a su mirada. Algo en ella parecía haberse quebrado con mis palabras. Era difícil pensar que eran los ojos de un asesino en ese momento, cuando parecía que no había nada más en mundo, salvo yo.

— Como desees

Y aunque esas fueron sus palabras, sus brazos se cerraron firmemente a mí alrededor antes de que sus labios buscasen los míos.

.

.

_Continuará..._

_._

_._

* * *

¡Eh! Volví, y con inspiración. O, eso creo. Un nuevo capítulo arriba. ¿_Confuso_? ¿Mucho, poquito, nada? Nuevos detalles sobre la historia de Ángela.

Admito que, en un principio, no sabía que hacer con Nicola Wayland, el simpático trotamundos que inició este recorrido, pero las palabras fluyeron por si solas, y su destino, como bien dijo Alec, es un punto sin retorno. U.u Me dio pena su final…

Jane, por su parte, tiene gran participación en este capítulo. Es un personaje difícil, pero así es como me la imagino.

Por una parte, fieramente leal a Aro, a sus ideales, a sus creencias, pero con un lado mucho más suave, por así decir, que se encariño con su cantante.

Al parecer, aun quedan algunas cosas que resolver pero las respuestas están llegando, de alguna u otra manera.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic, y especialmente a quienes se interesaron tanto en esta historia :) Todas las opiniones, por supuesto, son bienvenidas, siempre que respondan a lo escrito xD

.

.

Saludos ^^


	9. Ángel de los condenados

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Mi ángel de la muerte**

_By Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black_

.

**Ángel de los condenados**

.

De alguna manera que no alcanzaba a descifrar, había acabado siendo consolada por alguien que no debería demostrar simpatía por mí. Sólo un sector de mi mente era conciente de lo qué sucedía. Había sido del todo inesperado. Alec estaba besándome.

Mis labios eran cálidos, suaves y sumisos, en comparación a los suyos, qué eran fríos, duros y demandantes. Pero no importaba en absoluto.

Una leve descarga de electricidad comenzó a fluir en todo el ambiente, en todo mi cuerpo, cada vez qué lo tocaba. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, incapaz de convencerme realmente de que esto estaba sucediendo, y lo atraje más hacia mi.

Me sorprendió, me paralizó y eso es todo lo que podía pensar al respecto.

Había dejado de razonar por completo, había perdido todo procesamiento lógico y estructurado, cuando los labios de Alec cubrieron los míos. Apenas fui conciente del gélido tacto que rozaba mis mejillas mientras percibía los latidos apresurados de mi corazón.

Sin embargo, la amargura estaba tiñendo el momento con todo su poder. El esplendor, la belleza, la magnificencia devenían en insignificancia, tristeza, pena.

Una despedida, probablemente.

Alec se apartó un momento después y sus ojos me miraron con un tinte totalmente desconocido. Bajo la luz de la habitación, sus ojos eran negros, como la noche sin estrellas, negros como la boca de lobo. Negros y peligrosos.

Toda su expresión se veía tensa, y me resistí al impulso de reconfortarlo. Por algún motivo, sospechaba quien era la causante de esa expresión.

Los humanos, en general, yo, en particular y mi sangre, en concreto.

— ¿Por eso quieres que me marche, cierto? — Dudé, incapaz de mantenerme en silencio. — Mi presencia no debe serte de ayuda, en lo absoluto — No hubiese servido que me mordiese la lengua, porque eso me hubiese hecho sangrar, algo que no encontraba del todo atractivo, estando cerca de un vampiro.

Alec no me respondió, y me apartó firme y definitivamente del círculo de sus brazos. Con toda la entereza de la que fui capaz, no obstante, coloqué mis manos en sus antebrazos, indicándole claramente que no iba a librarse de mí tan fácilmente.

Sí, es cierto que le había pedido que se aleje de mí, pero no así.

Él no tenía que ser quien se despidiera, quien tuviera la última palabra, quien…

Me sorprendió cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Su mirada seguía siendo oscura, pero su expresión parecía haberse relajado un poco con mis palabras.

— Sólo estoy cumpliendo con lo que deseaste. Me estoy apartando — Indicó, en tono apático.

Apreté mis manos en sus brazos, con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. No iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil, aunque no podía comprender que era lo que me impulsaba a retenerlo.

_Suéltalo,_ dijo mi inconciente, con una voz temblorosa que apenas podía reconocer, _déjalo ir._

Había dejado ir tantas cosas. Había perdido tantas cosas.

— ¿Quieres beber mi sangre, verdad Alec? — Cuestioné.

¿_Estás loca_?, un sector de mi mente parecía impresionado por el valor que me había impulsado a formular esa pregunta. Quizás no era valor, quizás si estaba loca.

¿Cuál era el punto? En un mundo donde todo lo que crees es capaz de derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes, un poco de locura es necesario para mantener el equilibrio.

Alec no me respondió.

Se limitó a mirarme con una fijeza inusual. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna pero podía asegurar que algo se agitaba bajo la superficie de aparente calma que mantenía.

— Puedes hacerlo — Susurré, con la voz queda.

_Sí, definitivamente estás loca_, susurró mi subconsciente, mientras mis ojos se deleitaban cuando vieron que Alec rompió su expresión apática. Era la primera vez, desde que lo conocía, que veía una reacción distinta, espontánea, si puede decírsele así, en él.

Abrió los ojos —todavía negros— con una sorpresa inesperada y sus labios se tensaron hasta formar una línea delgada. Lo vi, por el rabillo del ojo, presionar las manos en puños. Lo oí inhalar, también, por vez primera desde mi llegada (fue imposible ignorarlo, porque fue una inhalación brusca y una exhalación aun más notoria), e intentar componer su expresión, cosa que no le llevó demasiado tiempo.

Me miró, intensamente.

— ¿Que?

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo.

Sin embargo, la fiereza de su mirada me paralizó y no pude articular ninguna palabra más.

_Estaba furioso. _

_¿Qué esperabas, genio?, _dudó la voz que parecía ser mi conciencia_, acabas de darle permiso para matarte a quien te ha querido mantener con vida desde que llegaste._

_¿De verdad había querido mantenerme con vida?,_ Discutí, conmigo misma. Recordé la tristeza que Alec tenía, la forma en que me defendía, el dolor del que Jane me había hablado.

Mantenerme con vida en ese nido de vampiros no debía ser tarea fácil para Alec, especialmente sabiendo que él era el primero en la lista de quienes querían matarme.

Y aun así, lo había querido alejar de mi.

Y aun así, estaba a mi lado, consolándome.

— Sí quieres… — Ahora fue mi turno de tomar aire. Mis pulmones estaban desesperados por retener el oxígeno, por lo que sufrieron cuando lo dejé escapar. — Puedes hacerlo.

— Entonces, me das tu permiso — Susurró, y enarcó una ceja.

Me ruboricé, otra vez. Esto de ruborizarme frente a él se estaba haciendo costumbre y era irritante. Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumuló en mis mejillas ante su mirada. Mi corazón palpitaba nerviosamente, como señalando su posición, para que la muerte no lo ignorase.

Maldición, lo que quería era dejar de sufrir.

¿Era la salida fácil? Probablemente.

Me sentía mentalmente agotada para pensar en las implicaciones que estaban rondándome.

— Sí

— ¿Crees que lo necesito? — Cuestionó, y la voz apática me dio la sensación de que estaba controlando exitosamente su furia.

Sin embargo, había algo en el fondo de sus ojos que seguía siendo atemorizante.

Dos sensaciones completamente imposibles de unir se estaban gestando en mi interior. Aun no estaba preparada para definirlas, porque temía que fuesen más importantes de lo que eran ahora.

Me tomé un minuto para contestar — Sí

Mi respuesta lo hizo sonreír, lo cual fue aun más inesperado que todo lo anterior. Esto era aun más surrealista que todo lo acontecido antes de hoy.

Estaba haciendo sonreír a Alec hablándole de mi muerte…

— No lo haré — Comentó, y sus ojos se deslizaron por mi rostro, hacia mi garganta. Pude sentir el pulso que se aceleraba bajo la piel cuando Alec levantó uno de sus brazos, deshaciendo mi flojo agarre con relativa facilidad y posó la mano en la curva de mi cuello. — Aun eres muy joven, Ángela.

Abrí los ojos ante sus palabras — ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

Su mirada volvió a buscar la mía — ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

— Tu apariencia es de un adolescente — Indiqué, luego de meditarlo un poco. Me trabé un instante, porque estuve a punto de decir ángel. — Pero sé que eres mucho mayor que eso.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Su sonrisa era preciosa, no podía creer que no la mostrase tan seguido.

— No podría especificar la edad que tengo — Comentó Alec — El tiempo es efímero, para los que somos inmortales.

Acarició la palabra inmortal con un sutil deje de molestia. Sin embargo, principalmente, se notaba que le gustaba aquella inmortalidad. La disfrutaba, o al menos, había sido educado para disfrutarla.

Una imagen fugaz relampagueó en mi mente.

Alec, un Alec humano a merced de un vampiro depredador.

Me estremecí, y eso hizo que enarcase una ceja al mirarme.

— Tienes que volver a llamar a tu amiga — Me recordó, y, repentinamente, sentí el teléfono en mis manos. Lo miré, aterrada sin motivo. — Le dirás que volverás a tu casa pronto, y le dirás que… — Cerró los ojos un instante, inhaló y volvió a exhalar. Sabía que me estaba ocultando algo, pero no podía saber con cual de todas las cosas que me había dicho — ya no puedes permanecer en Volterra.

— ¿Y sobre — Se me secó la garganta mientras hablaba — Nicola…?

Fue horroroso decir su nombre. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y tuve que reprimir el llanto dolorosamente en mi interior.

Alec me miró con un chispa de pesar en sus ojos — No puedes decirle que murió aquí, a nadie.

— Lo sé

— Es en serio, Ángela. Nadie puede saber que estuviste aquí. Nadie — La firmeza con la que dijo aquello me hizo creer que mi partida no iba a ser tan fácil como había presupuesto.

Abrí los labios, con toda la intención de hacer algo pero Alec ladeó el rostro, levantándolo de la almohada, un segundo antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera.

Como cada vez que requerían mi presencia, Heidi había ido a buscarme.

.

.

Los muros de piedra estaban alumbrados. Uno habría esperado que las antorchas pendieran de las paredes, haciendo sombrío el aspecto de los pasillos, pero no era así. Hacia frío, y debía ser porque no estábamos a la altura de Volterra.

Debía ser un sitio subterráneo, del cual nadie sabía nada.

Me estremecí involuntariamente detrás de Alec. Mi corazón dio un salto, pero los vampiros siguieron mirando hacia el frente, caminando silenciosamente en los luminosos pasillos que surcaban el castillo de drácula.

Si esto no fuese real, diría que era emocionante.

Vampiros, ciudades escondidas, secretos, normas, dones…

Pero era real, y era escalofriante.

Me detuve en seco cuando consideré una posibilidad que antes había descartado. Nicola _había muerto_ en ese lugar. Había recorrido los mismos sitios, quizás hasta se había hospedado en el mismo cuarto, probablemente había visto los mismos rostros.

Y estaba muerto.

Jadeé, y Alec se giró hacia mí, repentinamente. Sus ojos, aun negros, examinaron mi expresión lentamente. Estaba bastante lejos de mi, pero no lo suficiente para que no distinguiera que estaba frunciendo el ceño ante mi parálisis.

Retrocedió, volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta quedar a mi lado.

— ¿Ángela? — Dudó, con la voz queda. Fue apenas más fuerte que un suspiro.

Iba a morir.

No quería morir, después de todo.

Mi cabeza iba a estallar por todo lo que estaba implicado en este juego de la muerte.

Mi hermano. Los vampiros. Las personas que Heidi arrastraba hacia el castillo. Mi familia esperándome en Potenza para saber la verdad. La vida humana. El dolor. La tristeza. La inmortalidad. La sangre. El poder. El sufrimiento. La humanidad. La belleza.

Condena sin juicio.

El miedo.

La muerte misma.

Alec tocó mi brazo, y di un respingo involuntario ante su contacto. Enarcó una ceja —una molesta costumbre que había descubierto en él— y sujetó una de mis manos con firmeza.

Me resistí — Mi maestro ha dicho que quiere verte

— No dejes que me hagan daño — Le supliqué, casi sin emitir sonidos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y sus labios se torcieron en un gesto indescifrable del que no supe comprender el motivo exacto ¿Era por mi petición o por qué había adivinado lo que sucedería?

Me miró a los ojos fijamente, buscando algo dentro de ellos.

— Te lo prometo — Susurró.

Quizás Heidi nos estaba escuchando. Probablemente, Aro nos escuchaba o, en realidad, escuchara todo esto de mi mente o la de Alec, pero necesitaba una certeza. Necesitaba fuerzas para resistir un poco más.

Era una simple humana, y estaba tratando de ser lo más inhumanamente resistente posible. Dicen que cuando las cosas van mal, sacas fuerzas de donde puedas. Nicola, mi hermano… Mi hermano muerto sería siempre la fuente de mi valor, porque él me había enseñado, cuando era pequeña, que la oscuridad de la noche no debía dar miedo, porque era necesaria. Me enseñó, con cuidado, a andar en bicicleta, a disfrutar del momento, a cuidar de mi misma con aquellos golpes de maestro karateka que, en realidad, no eran tales…

Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras mi corazón sentía otra vez el golpe de la noticia.

Nicola no iba a volver.

Y una parte de mí se había quebrado ante esa ineludible verdad.

Le sonreí a Alec, aunque no estuve segura de haberlo conseguido — Gracias

— No me las des, aun — Murmuró, antes de apretar los dientes con un gesto de furia.

Alec no era del tipo de persona…

Bueno, dejémoslo en persona, para mejor comprensión, que una vería llevándole flores o entregándole cartas de amor en medio de una serenata pero tampoco era un ser carente de emociones o sentimientos.

No estaba segura de cómo, pero sabía que Alec había estado protegiéndome. Como un ángel de la guarda. Quizás el motivo por el cual se escabulló y me vigiló durante noches enteras no era noble, probablemente había sido con la intención de matarme pero eso no importaba cuando había hecho tanto por mi…

Había enfrentado a su hermana, la otra noche.

Había defendido delante de sus colegas, o lo que sea que fuesen, mi presencia allí.

Me había protegido con su don.

Y me había besado.

De todas aquellas cosas emocionantes que me habían sucedido en toda la vida, conocer a Alec había sido la más excitante y atemorizante. Me envolvía en un lugar desconocido que jamás debería conocer. Me envolvía en ese mundo donde los mitos caminan y las leyendas, al menos algunas, cobran vida.

Sonreí. A Nicola le habría encantado este mundo.

O no, dijo mi subconsciente, recuerda que _eligió morir_.

Elegir.

Mi corazón palpitó con furia mientras nos acercamos a una sala que conocía muy bien. Era el sitio donde había conocido a Aro, aquel vacío espacio donde una gran mesa llena de libros podía ser considerado el único mueble de todo el lugar.

Las puertas se abrieron, con un sonido pesado, cuando Heidi empujó de ellas.

Las tres sillas estaban allí, así como también sus ocupantes.

Los tres líderes vampiros de los Vulturis, una familia milenaria, me contemplaban desde su posición con rostros inescrutables. Aro estaba en el centro, con una extraña expresión en su pálido semblante. El pelo le rodeaba la cara, como un marco perfecto, que realzaba, por contraste, el color de su piel. Los ojos carmesí ardían en su cara.

Caius tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre la palma de su mano, y todo su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia la derecha. Su expresión era, si cabe, más molesta que el día anterior. Sus cejas, más oscuras que el resto de su cabello, estaban a poco de tocarse por la manera en la que fruncía el ceño.

Y Marcus, por su parte, me miraba fijamente. El semblante indiferente parecía haberse entremezclado de pronto, con una mirada de interés. ¿A que se debía? Me sorprendió descubrir que las facciones de su rostro lucían más jóvenes sin el gesto de aburrimiento con el que lo había conocido.

Las sombras que el día anterior habían estado lejos, ahora se encontraban sólo un poco más alejadas de la mesa principal. Eran tres figuras las más notables. Una era de contextura enorme, de espalda y hombros anchos. La mujer que estaba en medio era, como todas las demás, muy hermosa, a juzgar por lo que dejaba ver la capa que le cubría parte de los ojos que —seguramente, eran color rojo— y el tercero era un joven que, en comparación al primero, se veía desgarbado.

Apreté la mano de Alec casi sin darme cuenta.

Hasta que vi a Jane. Debería haber sabido que lo que sucedió antes no había cambiado nada entre las dos. Sus ojos seguían ardiendo con rabia al mirarme y la mandíbula se le tensó cuando apreció como su hermano sujetaba mi mano. Era la más pequeña de todas, incluso más pequeña de lo que yo era, cosa sorprendente.

Pero, como dije a Alec, estaba segura de que eran mucho más grandes que yo. Cronológicamente hablando, claro.

— Ángela, querida, me alegro verte de nuevo. Mi querida Jane me ha dicho que dormiste más de catorce horas.

Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente, y solté la mano de Alec, por impulso. No me sorprendió que él no me mirara en ese momento, cuando rompí el contacto entre nosotros, porque estaba muy concentrado en lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor.

Por mi parte, sólo podía desear que nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

¿Catorce horas? ¿_Catorce_?, repetí, en mi fuero interno, Al terminar con esto hablaras a Caterina, no puedes dejar pasar más el tiempo.

— Y dime, querida, ¿te encuentras bien? — El tono y la expresión de Aro se dulcificaron al contemplar mis reacciones humanas.

Asentí — Sí, ya me siento mejor, Aro. Gracias.

Aro se deleitó con mi respuesta, y esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

— Querida, me recuerdas demasiado a un viejo amigo. — Comentó él, mientras hacia una señal con su mano izquierda. — Él siempre era cortes con todos, por más enfadado que estuviera.

Miré a Aro, durante un instante, y luego miré a Jane, que evitó cruzar los ojos conmigo.

— Mi preciosa Jane me ha comentado algunas cosas interesantes, Ángela. — Dijo Aro, mientras captaba mis ojos de nuevo. Lo contemplé aturdida.

— ¿Comentado? — Repetí, confusamente. Miré las manos de Aro, y él comenzó a reírse, divertido.

— Muy bien, querida. Muy bien. Eres tan lista como pareces.

_¿Lo eres?_, dudó mi subconsciente, contradiciendo las palabras de Aro sin arrepentimientos, _estás sola en un nido de vampiros con la promesa del vampiro que más ganas tienes de matarte de que nadie te lastimará._

Meneé la cabeza, para deshacerme de esas palabras. Le sonreí a Aro, con toda la sinceridad que pude. No era mucha — Lo intento. Es más difícil de lo que parece.

Escuché una nueva risa. Una desconocida.

Los ojos de Aro centellaron con interés — Me recuerdas a Nicola, también.

Cualquier cosa que hubiese podido responder a eso se me congeló en la garganta. Me obligué a mi misma a pensar en el tiempo presente y no dejar abatirme por el dolor. Las lágrimas pretendieron llegar hasta mis ojos pero no iba a darles el placer de verme llorar.

— Los dos nos parecemos a mi madre — Le informé a Aro, que me examinó exhaustivamente. Me sentí patética cuando mi voz se quebró al final, justo al pronunciar la palabra _madre_.

Aro suspiró — Los seres humanos a veces son criaturas interesantes, mi querida Ángela. Dime, ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que estás en un cuarto infestado de vampiros?

Alec se tensó aun antes de que yo hubiese podido procesar toda aquella frase. Se agazapó frente a mí en clara posición defensiva que desconcertó a Aro, a mí, y también a Jane. A ellos, durante unos pocos segundos. A mi, completamente.

— Paz, mi muchacho. — Dijo Aro, levantando la mano izquierda, en señal de tranquilidad.

Me mordí el labio, porque no sabía si quería aplicar solamente a Alec o también a los guardias y a Jane. Por primera vez, en todo este tiempo, era conciente de cuanto había logrado que Alec se enfrentase a las personas —vampiros, como sea— que eran sus aliados.

— No está mal — Le respondí a Aro, sorpresivamente, y me encogí de hombros.

Este ataque de adrenalina no iba a durar toda la noche, o día. Tenía que hacer que me dejaran ir…

Los ojos de la mayoría —por no decir todos— se volvieron hacia mí. Salvo Alec, por supuesto, que seguía mirando al frente. Se relajó aun más rápido de lo que parecía posible, pero aun así era posible sentir las ondas de hostilidad que manaban de él.

Aro seguía pareciendo conmovido por la defensa que Alec me había brindado. A mi me aturdía, a él, parecía divertirle.

Aro se encontraba mirándonos con una fijeza inusual. Primero a Alec, luego a mí. Sus ojos viajaban entre nosotros, y casi podía oír los engranes en su mente.

¿Qué tan conciente Aro de mis peticiones?

¿Jane que le habría contado? ¿_Qué habría tenido que_ contarle?

¿La carta? ¿La advertencia?

¿Habría oído la conversación que había tenido con Alec?

Me estremecí, con un nerviosismo que comenzaba a hacer que las piernas me temblasen. La habitación seguía siendo demasiado parecida a las salas de tortura que mi mente podía reconocer. Los vampiros solo aumentaban la sensación.

— ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

¿_Hablaba en serio_?

Claro que lo hace, me dijo algo dentro de mi cabeza, no está bromeando. Quiere saber si trabajarías para él.

Aquella idea me hizo estremecer.

— Aro, como ya he recibido novedades sobre Nicola, lo quisiera volver a mi hogar.

_Listo, estaba hecho. _

Aro levantó las cejas negras. — Ella conoce _el secreto_ — Recordó Caius al aire. — No puede irse, viva.

Retrocedí, por inercia. De todos, ese parecía ser el más malvado.

Una malévola sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Marcus se removió incómodo en su asiento y Alec emitió un sonido que, si no hubiese sido por lo que lo oí provenir de él, habría confundido con un gruñido animal. Se colocó delante de mí, antes de que algo más ocurriera.

No me estaba gustando nada de esto.

Alec estaba preparado para atacar. O para recibir un ataque. Mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho, y martilló detrás de mis oídos.

— Jane — Dijo Caius.

Vi que la muchacha contraía los labios durante un segundo, y luego miraba a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

_No, no, no, no. Jane, no lo hagas. _Quise gritar pero mis labios no pudieron emitir sonidos.

Entonces, todo sucedió muy rápido.

El cuerpo de Alec cayó y se contorsionó de manera imprevisible sobre el suelo. Toda su expresión se contrajo en una mueca de dolor que me paralizó. Las palabras de Aro se reprodujeron en mi mente.

_Mi querida Jane crea una ilusión de dolor tan poderosa que es capaz de guiarte a la locura. O en casos como el tuyo, matarte._

Mi mente se detuvo en la expresión de Jane.

Quizás sonriera, pero me preguntaba si este era un castigo para ella tanto como para Alec. Sus ojos eran tristes mientras los mantenía fijos en su hermano. Sus manos, cerradas en puños, permanecían a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Me preguntaba como todos los presentes eran capaces de soportar esa escena.

Alec no gritaba pero se retorcía en el suelo, en un intento de dejar atrás el dolor. Me hubiese gustado que, con solo desearlo, hubiese sido liberado de ese tormentoso dolor.

— ¡Jane! — Le grité, casi sin darme cuenta — ¡Basta, Jane, por favor! — Mis ojos fueron a Aro, recordando otras palabras provenientes de esa jovencita: _Pero no olvides que, como yo, Alec considera más importante que nada, servir a nuestro maestro._ — Detenla, por favor.

Aro era su maestro. Él era el único capaz de contener a Alec y a Jane.

Aro me miró a través de las pestañas. Era fácil ver su expresión e interpretarla. Estaba gozando con todo esto. — ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

Fruncí los labios, viendo perfectamente a donde se dirigía. Jane seguía controlando el dolor que invadía cada rincón en el cuerpo de Alec — Lo que sea.

— Jane — Susurró Aro, y Alec se quedó quieto en el suelo.

Sus ojos abiertos pero sus labios sellados. Me pregunté si Jane había empleado el máximo de su poder en él o si lo que había aturdido al muchacho era que su propia hermana había vuelto su don en su contra.

— ¿Sabes algo del llamado súcubo, mi querida muchacha?

Caius entrecerró los ojos mientras ladeaba el rostro, para mirar a Aro. Esa palabra me parecía familiar, aunque el significado no estaba del todo claro en mi mente. Como aquel término que has oído vagamente nombrar pero que no fue realmente importante como para que lo investigases.

Era una extraña manera de cambiar la tensión del ambiente.

— No — Respondí, incapaz de ver hasta donde quería llegar.

Aro curvó los labios — Es una historia muy interesante, querida. Félix, Demetri, por favor, déjennos platicar con nuestra invitada. — Las sombras retrocedieron hasta perderse del todo, pero no podía pensar que se hubiesen ido de forma definitiva. Jane y la otra figura femenina se alejaron también — Ángela tienes muchas cosas que saber, aun.

Eso sólo podía significar que mi estadía en Volterra iba a ser mucho más larga de lo que Alec y yo pretendíamos. Grandioso.

* * *

.

.

Bueno, otra vez, tardé más de lo que pensaba con este capítulo.

Creo que la vida de Ángela ha tenido un par de giros interesantes, ¿no? Y otra cosa, ¿fue confuso? Puede que lo sea, pero espero que no XD

Siento pena por Nicola, todavía, aun más por la pobre chica que se involucró en todo esto sin que nadie la llamase :P

Bueno, tengo que agradecer todos los comentarios que dejaron en la historia, y me alegro de que se interesen en esta historia que nació de algún lugar de mi imaginación. A todos los que leen, gracias, y a los que opinan muchas gracias también.

Como soy inconstante con fanfiction a veces tardo demasiado en actualizar y esas cosas, pero no quiero ni pretendo abandonar ninguna historia.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.

.

.

Saludos ^^


	10. Ángel de la perdición

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Mi ángel de la muerte**

_By Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black_

.

**Ángel de la perdición**

.

_Íncubo (del latín Incubus, in, 'sobre' y cubare, 'yacer', 'acostarse') es un demonio masculino en la creencia y mitología popular europea de la Edad Media que se supone se posa encima de la víctima durmiente, generalmente mujeres, pero también hay mitos sobre posesión de hombres, para tener relaciones sexuales con quien duerme, de acuerdo con una cantidad de tradiciones mitológicas y legendarias…_

_._

Me detuve a mi misma antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, aunque no las había de otro tipo.

Quiero decir, ¿Por qué Aro había mencionado al súcubo y a los incubos en nuestra plática? ¡Me había enviado a investigarlo todo, además! Las cosas, en definitiva, estaban tomando un rumbo que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

¿Qué era lo que Aro quería decirme?

¿Qué es lo que estaba insinuándome?

¿Me querían utilizar como algún tipo de esclava…?

Me ruboricé de solo pensar en eso. ¡Debía haber comprendido mal el concepto!

…

— _¿Sabes algo del llamado súcubo, mi querida muchacha?_

_Caius entrecerró los ojos mientras ladeaba el rostro, para mirar a Aro. Esa palabra me parecía familiar, aunque el significado no estaba del todo claro en mi mente. Como aquel término que has oído vagamente nombrar pero que no fue realmente importante como para que lo investigases._

…

Y por aquella simple cuestión, había vuelto a mis aposentos, custodiada por Heidi. La premisa de Aro había sido que investigue exhaustivamente sobre el tema, para, así, él pudiese despejar mis dudas… Pero…

¿Quién me había mandado a meterme en todo esto, quiero saber?

Mi celular continuaba resonando furiosamente. Llamadas perdidas de mis familiares y amigos, instándome a contestarles. Pero, no podía. Realmente, tenía demasiadas cosas en mi mente como para devolverles tranquilamente sus llamadas.

No podía siquiera procesar en donde había quedado mi plática con Aro.

…

_Aro curvó los labios — Es una historia muy interesante, querida. Félix, Demetri, por favor, déjennos platicar con nuestra invitada. — Las sombras retrocedieron hasta perderse del todo, pero no podía pensar que se hubiesen ido de forma definitiva. Jane y la otra figura femenina se alejaron también — Ángela tienes muchas cosas que saber, aun._

_Lanzó un suspiro exasperado. Y me sorprendió que me ofreciese un asiento —el cual había aparecido por arte de magia— para escuchar lo que fuese que tuviese que decir._

— _Alec. Vete… — Masculló Caius — Luego, te presentarás aquí._

_Alec me dirigió una larga y eterna mirada. Luego contempló a Aro — Puedes quedarte, muchacho — Comentó su maestro — Apreciaría que estuvieses aquí cuando sellásemos el pacto. ¿No crees que eso sea lo más conveniente, hermano? — Inquirió, volviéndose hacia el de cabello platinado._

_Caius resopló pero yo no pude evitar sonreír. _

_Alec se quedaba conmigo, eso era suficiente para mí. Era… Me ruboricé, ante la mirada del malévolo Caius Vulturi. No pude evitar notar que Alec no había obedecido su orden, su orden directa. A Caius aquello no le había gustado, pero esperaba —aunque suene egoísta— que se desquitara con Aro. No con Alec._

— _Déjame explicarte los sucesos que agobiaron a mi familia, mi querida Ángela. Nosotros, como verás, somos parte de una antiquísima organización para mantener oculta nuestra existencia… Nunca había fallado en nuestra misión, como habrás de suponer, porque nadie duda al respecto de que los vampiros no existen._

_Y ahora, con esas simples palabras, me incluían a mi dentro de esa organización, aunque ni siquiera se lo había pedido. Grandioso, estupendo, magnifico._

— _¿Pero? — Quise saber. Aro se había quedado callado, meditando._

— _Pero, ustedes los seres humanos hace tiempo que han dejado de ser lo que eran. Ahora, algunos de ustedes se suman a nosotros, de maneras peculiares…_

— _No comprendo — Aseveré, cansinamente. No estaba para rodeos, si este iba a ser el final —comenzaba a pensar que entre morir y vivir allí, prefería morir— deseaba que fuese sin tantas complicaciones._

— _Conocimos a una humana desesperada por pertenecer a nuestra clase — Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Una humana desesperada por ser vampiro? Pobre chica. Quizás tenía problemas mentales…_

— _¿Por qué?_

_Aro esbozó una sonrisa, mitad dulce mitad calculadora — ¿No te lo imaginas? — Y le lanzó una descarada mirada a Alec._

— _¿Por…? — Murmuré, fingiendo no comprender ese sutil guiño a mis sentimientos. _

_Aro siguió sonriendo, con expresión imperturbable — Bella dijo amor. _

…

Vampiros. Incubo. Súcubo. Leyendas. Amor. Humano. Muerte. Vida.

Por supuesto, todo un espectro de misterios se abría en mi horizonte con aquellas sencillas palabras. Especialmente si se unían tan sutil y fehacientemente como en la realidad. Aro hablaba de una humana que había encontrado el amor con un vampiro —no parecía tan descabellado, una vez que los piensas: algunas flores carnívoras atraen a sus piezas— el caso había sido que el vampiro se había enamorado de su presa.

Curioso.

…

— _¿Bella Cullen? ¿La que usted mencionó? — Aro asintió, conforme con mi observación._

— _Tienes buena memoria — Aprobó — Sí, me refiero a ella. Vino aquí pues un malentendido había atraído a Edward, su novio, hacia nosotros. Entonces, tuve la fortuna de conocerlos a ambos. — Miró a Marcus, con una pizca de interés creciente — Poseían una fuerte relación, con lazos profundos e intensos._

_Copié sus movimientos, y miré también a Marcus — Casi indisolubles — Susurró este, con la voz queda. Quizás, lo imaginé._

— _La ley es clara, al respecto. — Insistió Caius, con frialdad — Ningún humano que no sirva de alimento o como nuevo miembro del aquelarre, no debe saber la verdad._

_Mi corazón se aceleró, comprendiendo la verdadera amenaza detrás de esas palabras._

— _Con la excepción — intervino Aro, sonriente — De que ese ser humano nos fuese útil en su estado. Así, no tendría que ser grave…_

_Quise rogar que me perdonasen la vida pero, ¿de que serviría? Levanté la barbilla, decidida. _

_Si iba a morir… no, cuando muriese, quería parecer firme, no cobarde._

— _Lo siento, pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? — Quise saber, temerosa. Rogué que el temblor de mi voz haya pasado desapercibido por Aro._

— _Bueno, querida, como mi hermano se ha encargado de resaltar… No podemos dejarte ir, viva…_

_Tragué pesado, y vi a Alec tensarse nuevamente a mi lado. ¿Por eso habían dicho que mi hermano había elegido morir? Sonaba pausible, si Nicola debía optar por morir o ser un esclavo para los vampiros, yo hubiese entendido porqué eligió morir._

_Sin embargo, aun no quería comprender del todo porque mi hermano había abandonado este mundo. Aceptar esa realidad cruel e inconcebible se llevaría las fuerzas que necesitaba para soportar el calvario._

_No estaba pidiéndome que me quede, estaba diciéndome que, si no lo hacia, iba a morir._

_Y yo que pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor._

— _Mi querida Ángela, quiero que investigues un poco al respecto. Quiero que comprendas lo que quiero proponerte, y mi querido muchacho, deberías ser agradecido. Estamos perdonando su vida…_

…

Perdonando mi vida. ¿A cambio de que me convirtiese en su esclava, para… mantener relaciones…? ¿Ese era el precio?

Aparté la computadora portátil, mi computadora portátil y resoplé, sólo para encontrarme con la mirada de Heidi. Sus ojos Burdeos me miraban con indescifrable curiosidad y, probablemente, antipatía.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Quise saber, pero me encontré con que ella negaba con la cabeza y seguía estando en la misma postura en la que había estado las últimas dos horas. — Por favor — Supliqué.

Heidi resopló, pero parecía divertida. Seguramente, quería que le suplicase. La miré con atención, encontrándola amenazante y hermosa bajo la luz de mi habitación. ¿Acaso…?

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — Dijo, de repente, como si de verdad se sintiese interesada por mi pregunta.

— ¿Dónde está Alec? — Inquirí, con curiosidad.

…

— _Heidi — Llamó, entonces, Aro — Quiero que acompañes a nuestra querida muchacha a su dormitorio, para que averigüe sobre lo que le he dicho._

_Me tensé en mi sitio. No sabía como reaccionar, nunca supe como reaccionar. No obstante, como Alec ya debía pagar la cuota suficiente de problemas por mi causa, asentí a Aro._

— _Lo haré — Mascullé — Dije que haría lo que sea._

_Aro levantó sus brazos, en señal de triunfo pero sus ojos eran calculadores — Claro que lo harás, querida. _

_Lo miré desconcertada. Heidi me sujetó firmemente del brazo, de un momento a otro._

— _Pero también requiero de tiempo a solas con mi muchacho. — Aro miró fijamente a Alec apartando sus ojos turbios de los míos. Me estremecí._

— _No… — Musité, y sentí que Heidi apretaba mi brazo con sus pétreas manos. Alec ni siquiera me miró, pero sabía que debía estar preocupándose por la locura que me había asaltado — Aro, no…_

— _Mi querida Ángela. Lo primero que tendrás que aprender aquí es a cumplir mis mandatos, si quieres sobrevivir — Aunque lo dijo tranquilamente, con una reconfortable sonrisa, temblé. — Heidi, llévatela. En cuanto lo disponga, tráela de nuevo._

_Ese era el vampiro más aterrador que había conocido en mi vida._

— _Sí, maestro._

…

Por eso estaba inquieta. Las cosas habían comenzado a ser de un prometedor color esperanza hasta teñirse por completo del oscuro tenor del miedo.

Estaba perdida. Estaba realmente perdida y sola.

Quería llorar.

— Está platicando con nuestro maestro — Fue la respuesta que Heidi me dio.

Sabía que no era cierto, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que, de no haber conocido a Alec, nada de esto estaría sucediéndome.

De no haber sido por Nicola, todo estaría bien…

De no haber sido por…

La puerta de mi dormitorio se abrió, y un vampiro del cual no conocía el nombre, se presentó bajo el umbral. Portaba una capa, como todos los demás y me mordí el labio cuando me percaté que no era Alec.

— El maestro Aro quiere verte.

.

Avancé entre los pasillos oscuros aun más asustada que antes. Demetri, porque con ese nombre Heidi lo había saludado, me guiaba. Heidi iba en la retaguardia. Debía reconocer que me sorprendía el control que estos vampiros ejercían, porque mi corazón no paraba de señalar donde atacar.

Mis pasos se hicieron pesados cuando escuché unos gritos detrás de las grandes puertas de madera.

Estaban torturando a alguien. Posiblemente con el don de Jane.

Me detuve, paralizada, pero me sorprendí, gratamente cuando contemplé que no era Alec a quien castigaban.

Era otro vampiro. Un vampiro totalmente nuevo.

Aro y sus dos hermanos seguían ubicados cómodamente sobre los sillones.

— Veo que has terminado con mi investigación, mi querida Ángela. Déjame presentarte a mi querido amigo, Nahuel.

El vampiro temblaba, para satisfacción de Jane, que esbozaba una sonrisa cálida, llena de hermosura. La sonrisa de la tortura.

Aro se levantó de su asiento, y me ofreció su mano.

Vacilante, levanté el brazo hasta que nuestros dedos hicieron contactos, entonces el vampiro que parecía ser el líder y portavoz de los Vulturis me guió hacia su lugar, su cómoda silla de cojines rojo terciopelo.

— Siéntate, querida — Musitó, con una sonrisa amplia — Es hora de que veas cual es mi verdadero objetivo. — Háganlas entrar

Como por arte de magia, tres mujeres, todas hermosas, ingresaron al salón. Sus trajes, en verdad, no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Tez morena, piernas fluidas, belleza sobre humana…

Ojos cafés.

Era imposible, ellas no eran…

— No, no son vampiros — Otra vez, Aro leía mi mente. Mis ojos viajaron directamente a nuestras manos unidas. Pese a que me había hecho sentar en su lugar, me ruboricé al ver que él se quedaba de pie a mi lado. — Mi querida Ángela, espero que lo que oigas no te sorprenda porque necesitaras prestar atención a mis palabras…

Miré confusa a Aro, luego a Alec y finalmente a Nahuel y las recién llegadas. Esto, todo esto era demasiado extraño.

— Ellos son híbridos. Mitad mortales, mitad inmortales — Prosiguió Aro, como su sembrar más dudas en mi cabeza fuera necesario — Son hijos de un vampiro y una humana. Bueno, en este caso, cuatro humanas distintas y un mismo vampiro.

Abrí los ojos como platos, sorprendida. — ¿Híbridos…?

Aro asintió — Su padre se llamaba Joham… Fue destruido por crear una nueva raza. Una raza que amenaza los cimientos más grandes de nuestra civilización. Por ello, Nahuel y sus hermanas han venido a vivir aquí, porque aquí, han encontrado su lugar.

Mis ojos se abrieron, aun más.

_Eran prisioneros, como yo._ Nahuel emitió un gruñido, pero al instante, su cuerpo volvió a quedarse rígido y golpearse contra el suelo. Sus hermanas y yo apartamos la mirada del triste espectáculo. Aro presionó mi mano.

— Mi querida Ángela, lo que quiero pedirte, tiene que ver con esto. Quiero usarte como la madre de la nueva raza.

Y eso era todo. Todo lo que había oído, se perdió en un mar sin sentido. Dejé de pensar, sentir u oír.

Aro quería que yo… ¿Tuviese _un hijo con un vampiro_? Que idea más absurda, estrafalaria, inaceptable, imposible, absurda, desquiciada…

¿Acaso estaba demente?

— ¿Qué? — Gritó Nahuel, desde el suelo. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

Se veía amenazador, pese a no ser un vampiro completo.

Aturdida, como estaba, no pude precisar, en que momento, sucedió todo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo era que el vampiro enorme estaba sometiendo al insurrecto de Nahuel.

— Querida Ángela, no comprendes el enorme don que posees. Tu mente es fascinante, en verdad. Y tu don se asemeja tanto al de Bella, aunque no es tan impenetrable como el de ella… — Musitó Aro, pensando en voz alta más que dirigiéndose a mi. — Sí haces lo que te pido, mantendremos con vida a las personas que más quieres… y habrás cumplido tu paga. — Le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Alec, que, para mi sorpresa, tenía el rostro descompuesto.

Jamás lo había visto así…

Eso me devolvió a la realidad — No puede hacer eso.

Aro se rió, jocoso — Sólo él está muerto. ¿Qué harías si algo le sucede a alguien más? Piénsalo bien querida, puedes arrepentirte de muchas cosas en la vida…

Y miró a Jane. La muchacha, entonces, le sonrió a su hermana. Alec no grito, por supuesto, pero me quedé petrificada mientras lo veía retorcerse contra el suelo.

Su dolor. Su dolor era por mi causa...

Apreté los labios — No... Detenla... — Mascullé. Aro hizo un gesto y todo cesó.

Era la peor tortura a la que me habían sometido. Me daba el control, me hacia decidir cuan grande seria el sufrimiento de los demás, porque a mi Aro no iba a hacerme sufrir. Claro que no. Estaba manipulando mis emociones para ver cual era mi límite.

Por Dios, ¿Acaso Alec estaba padeciendo todo esto por mi causa?

— Mi querida Ángela, ¿Aun no has pensado en tu amiga Caterina?

¡NO! ¿Como demonios sabía Aro de Caterina?

El rostro de mi amiga se plasmó dolorosamente en mis pensamientos. Su mirada, su sonrisa, su espiritu. No, no, no. Ella no había hecho nada...

…

_Encuentra a Nicola_. _Vuelvan a casa, los dos, sanos y salvos._

_Vamos, amiga, tú puedes con esto. Sólo espera a que me recupere. Estaré allí en menos de lo que canta un gallo._

_¡Suerte! Sabes que puedes contar siempre conmigo. Llámame, no lo olvides. Y, por favor, no te olvides que aquí también te esperamos._

_Seremos amigas, para siempre. Tú sabes, lo típico._

_¡ÁNGELA WAYLAND COMPORTATE! _

_Ni siquiera pareces de mi edad… Demasiado madura._

_Ángela… Sabes como soy, me comprendes mejor que nadie._

_Yo cuidaré de todos hasta que regreses._

_¡EN CUANTO PUEDA, TE SEGUIRÉ!_

…

— Por favor, no — Musité, aterrada. Esta situación se estaba saliendo de control. Aro se rió, profunda y gravemente. — Dije que… — Me contuve para no mirar a Alec porque todo había nacido a partir de él, para que no lo atacasen — Dije que haría lo que fuera.

Un profundo silencio se adueñó del lugar. Mis fuerzas lo sintieron y flaquearon. Tuve que reprimir el impulso de gritar.

— Sabía que colaborarías, querida. Has hecho la decisión correcta. — Fue todo lo que Aro dijo.

Al mirar los rostros descompuestos de Nahuel y sus hermanas —él parecía furioso, aunque ya más calmo, y ellas asustadas— supe que las cosas iban a ser difíciles, para mí.

Quizás, para todos.

Todas las cosas que habían sucedido desde mi llegada comenzaron a unirse y conformar este terrible episodio en el que estaba sumergida. Y pensar que pocas horas antes tenía la absurda ilusión de marcharme.

Que ilusa.

Todo se había complicado a tal punto en tan poco tiempo que sentía ganas de reír, reír descontroladamente por lo subrrealista que era todo ese mundo. De verdad, esto podría ser un episodio de locura temporal. Todo esto distaba tanto de la realidad que conocía, todo estaba tan afuera de los límites de lo lógico y real, que no sabía hasta que punto debía considerarlo como verdadero.

Mi mirada buscó la de mi ángel, que estaba siendo retenido aun. Era tan hermoso, y era demasiado perfecto para ser real...

Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en Alec.

Alec, y sus visitas nocturnas. Alec y sus ojos rojos como rubíes. Alec y sus labios contra los míos. Alec y sus amenazas...

_Si no te marchas, haré de tu vida un infierno..._

Cuando mis ojos se toparon con los de Alec, me pregunté si él podría hacer de mi vida un infierno peor que este, en el que estaba viviendo ahora.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Perdón! Chinita Rinaldi me hizo recordar cuan abandonado tenía el fic T-T

Desde hace demasiado tiempo no subía nada a _Mí ángel de la Muerte _pero actualicé! Este capítulo estaba empezado pero lo terminé hoy, por fin. Culpen a mi falta de inspiración sobre estos vampiros, yo soy inocente al respecto :S

Bueno, espero que no haya sido demasiado confuso este capítulo, que fue más bien corto. Nahuel, sus hermanas y el plan de Aro son develados… Ángela va a estar atrapada en Volterra un tiempo más, y ya sabremos que sucederá con ella… jejeje

...

Como dije en un principio esta historia estaba pensada para ser más corta, por lo que se alargó más de lo que pensé, pero no quiero ni pretendo abandonarla.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.

.

.

Saludos ^^


	11. Ángel de los tormentos

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Mi ángel de la muerte**

_By Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black_

.

**Ángel de los tormentos**

.

Me estremeci cuando pasé al lado de Nahuel y sus hermanas, qué seguían contemplandome como sí estuviese loca.

Me miraban así desde que había dicho que aceptaría la descabellada propuesta de Aro de... Bueno, no podía pensar en ello aun. Era demasiado reciente y me hacia sentir extrañamente desquiciada. Durante un instante de delirio me pregunté que había sido de _Bella._ No podía pensar en que ella atravesase está misma situación y me sentí inquieta al saber que a Bella, Aro la había querido. Aro la había deseado obtener para su guardia a ella y no la había tenido para satisfacer sus ansias de poder (por la manera en que hablaba de ella, tenía que considerarla como admiración rozando la codicia) Ahora pretendía obtener algo similar, pero conmigo.

Varias veces me había comparado con ella. ¿Cómo sería el vampiro del que se enamoró? ¿Cómo Alec?

Durante aquel segundo de estravagancia, me permitía imaginarme a mi en la situación de esa total desconocida. Ojala estuviese en su lugar. Yo no quería estar allí, en Volterra. Pero a estás alturas ya no tenía el más mínimo sentido oponerme. Había firmado mi sentencia, por Alec y por Cat.

Retuve las lágrimas incluso cuando Aro le pidió a Heidí qué me escoltase nuevamente a la habitación.

Sabía qué mi actitud no servía de mucho (probablemente de nada) pero me negaba a mostrarles cuanto me asustaban, cuanto me atemorizaban y cuanto los odiaba.

Sabía qué mi cuerpo me delataba y hacia mis esfuerzos inútiles porque mi mente seguía otro rumbo distinto. Sabía qué mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho, aturdiendome incluso a mi. Sabía qué temblaba pero eso no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Para nada.

De ninguna forma iba a mostrarles _a ellos_ mis lágrimas.

Ya lo había hecho con Alec. Ya había sucumbido al dolor frente a uno de ellos.

Ahora podía comprender porque mi hermano había preferido morir en lugar de estar prisionero de Aro. Aunque claro, obviamente me preferian mantener a mi con vida porque yo sí le servía como... Él sólo pensarlo me daba nauseas.

_Esos vampiros eran despreciables._ ¿Habría de otra clase? Esperaba que sí.

Me perdí, mientras avanzaba, en los muros antiquísimos que se combinaban con un arquitectura moderna (¿Mencioné que estudio diseño y arquitectura? O lo hacia). Posiblemente, la base antigua se contrastaba con la moderna para mantener en estado la fachada del edificio.

Mis pasos resonaron en los pasillos, fuertes, retumbando en el silencio. No había ningún alma viviente allí.

¿Todos mis días serían así, como prisionera?

¿Cómo me había metido en esto? En realidad, no tenía idea de en que momento, las cosas habían cambiado. Mi idea inicial…

Ah, mi idea inicial. De ese proyecto nada quedaba. No había nadie a quien encontrar, nada que buscar, todo que perder.

¿Qué habrían hecho con el cuerpo de mi hermano?

Apreté los labios, sintiendo las lágrimas ardientes rodar por mis mejillas. Me alegré que Heidi caminase detrás de mi, para no ver mi expresión.

No era momento de mostrarme orgullosa, no, pero el orgullo era lo único que me escudaba ahora. Todas mis demás defensas estaban deshechas. Mi hermano no estaba allí para darme aliento y… para salvar a Alec y a Caterina, había renunciado a mi libertad.

Sí, eso era lo que había hecho.

Nunca había pensado que era de las personas que se sacrificarían por alguien, y menos por un desconocido, como era Alec…

Pero me dolía tanto verlo sufrir, me dolía ser la causa de su dolor, por minúsculo que fuera. ¿Era extraño? ¡Claro que lo era! No era racional con Alec, eso debía reconocermelo. Desde que lo había visto había hecho cosas que, en otras circunstancias, me parecerían absurdos e idiotas.

Pero no había vuelta atrás.

Lo había notado cada vez que Jane lo atacaba, cada vez que se retorcía en el suelo, sufriendo aquel infierno terrible que creaba su hermana dentro de su cabeza.

¿Por qué Alec me importaba tanto?

Ojala no supiese la respuesta a eso.

Estaba enamorada de él.

¿Lo estaba? No, no podía ser amor. Ni en un millón de años. ¡Apenas lo conocía! Ni siquiera tenía idea de cuantos años tenía o cual era su… Bueno, me dije, conteniendo las nauseas y el asco, su alimento favorito era la sangre.

Eso me dio ganas de reír.

Era idiota, era absurdo, era… ¿Cómo se le llama a esto que siento si no es amor?

Ojala tuviese alguna respuesta para eso.

Heidí me empujo ligeramente había él interior de la habitación qué ahora, al parecer, me pertenecía.

¿Como había terminado metida en está situación?, me pregunté, nuevamente. A decir verdad, seguía sin comprenderlo.

Miré como la vampireza cerraba la pesada puerta de madera como sí fuese de plumas y puede allí, mirando él picaporte durante lo qué me pareció una eternidad.

Entonces, extendi la mano y tomé él pomo de la puerta, para intentar abrirla.

Como había supuesto, aquella tarea era inútil.

Estaba encerrada...

No, estaba prisionera.

¿Como había podido arder qué los vampiros iban a dejarme ir así como así? Ahora aquello parecía más bien absurdo.

No, no sólo absurdo, idiota. Sí, había creído en Alec pero Alec no era nadie por encima de Aro. En la jerarquía, aunque había tres, Aro la encabezaba.

Y no podría haberme ayudado ni aunque hubiese querido.

Y... Ahora estaba sola.

Realmente sola...

Un par de días antes, y las cosas habían estado mucho mejor. Me parecía que estaba metida en una de esas películas de acción en la que la movilidad prepondera por encima de todo los demás.

Saltos espaciales, batalla, muerte…

Muerte.

Nicola.

Algo… Algo se estaba desprendiendo en mi interior. Mis piernas flaquearon, se doblaron y me hicieron caer, un poco más.

Débil. Débil. Débil. Qué filosas verdades esgrimía una sola palabra.

¿Por qué nadie hacia nada? ¡Algo se estaba rompiendo y muy rápido!

Las lágrimas me hicieron sucumbir de nuevo. ¿Por qué no me había acostumbrado a pensar en que había perdido a Nicola? ¿Por qué su perdida hacia sentir que cada fibra de mi ser agonizaba de dolor?

Debería haber comprendido que ese dolor iba a ser siempre parte de mí. Jamás iba a dejar de llorar por mi hermano ahora que comprendía cuan cruel había sido su final. Su final había sido terrible, espantoso, doloroso… ¿Por qué había tenido que decidir ir a Volterra? ¿Por qué no eligió Venecia u algún otro sitio de la Toscana? ¿Por qué a esa ciudad maldita?

No volvería a verlo… No volvería a verlo.

¡Era tan débil y patetica!

Y pensar en ello provocó qué pensamientos olvidados retornasen, acompañados de... Algo más. Era un sentimiento corrosivo, qué fluia a través de mis venas, en mi sangre, y palpitaba al ritmo de mi corazón detrás de mis oídos. Ardía, como un fuego abrazador, quemando todo a su paso.

¿Esto era dolor? ¿Ira? No quería saberlo.

Estaba sentenciada. Había aceptado la sentencia.

Mi teléfono sonó furiosamente, sobre la cama y le dirigí una mirada vacilante.

Tenía qué hacer algo.

No podía permitir qué nadie viniese detrás de mi... Así qué...

Inhale profundamente y tomé el celular. Me regañé internamente por sentir mis manos temblorosas cuando asieron el telefono. Enfoqué la mirada en la pantalla, sin tocar ningún botón.

Era una llamada de Cat.

De hecho, eran más de diez llamadas de Caterina. Me mordí el labio, con fuerza mientras apagaba el aparato móvil.

_Mi querida Ángela, ¿Aun no has pensado en tu amiga Caterina?_

Uno. Dos. Tres...

Cerré los ojos y comprendí cual era la única manera de hacer qué mi amiga no viniese a Volterra. Cat estaba furiosa ahora y no podía culparla en lo absoluto. Pero tenía qué hacer esto, hacerle sufrir aún más para qué ella no viniese para qué no interviniese. Tenía qué hallar la manera...

No, no podía permitir que Cat terminase como yo, en esta situación horrible, suicida, prisionera de seres mitologicos. No podía, no quería y no lo haría.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta cuando la imagen de mi familia se plasmó en mis pensamientos pero aquello me ayudó a meditar, a cavilar al respecto.

Entonces, finalmente, tomé una decisión, de la que, estaba segura, me iba a arrepentir.

.

Me senté en el extremo de la cama.

Heidi se había marchado, cuando le supliqué si podía conseguir que platicase con su amo ese mismo día y yo me había vuelto a quedar sola. Probablemente, muchos pensasen que había enloquecido. De hecho, yo misma me lo planteaba muy seriamente.

Seguramente, así había sucedido pero…

Ah, ¿Qué debería hacer, entonces?

Esperaba que mi idea fuese apoyada por Aro. Tenía algunas esperanzas de que accediera sin tener que recurrir a nada porque, en realidad, no tenía con que defenderme si se negaba.

Me sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Aro, no Heidi.

Los ojos rojos, turbios y oscurecidos, se clavaron en mi rostro, con avidez.

— Heidi me ha dicho que querías verme, mi querida Angela.

Quise preguntarle que hacia en mi habitación y porque no nos habíamos reunido en la sala donde estaban los demás. Quise preguntarle porque había venido _solo_ a mi habitación…

Esperaba que no fuese lo que estaba pensando.

Me tensé.

Todo mi cuerpo se puso en tensión, al instante. Aro había dicho que quería usarme para procrear… ¿_Con él_? La idea me dio nauseas, aunque no las que debería sentir.

¡No podía sentirme atraída por _ese monstruo_!

_No, Angela. Relajate._

El tiene qué ver qué no harás nada estúpido. ¿De acuerdo? Retorcí mis manos con nerviosismo y luego miré los ojos de Aro.

— Tengo una petición... — Y me forcé a mi misma a terminar la frase —… señor.

Aro parecía fascinado. No estaba segura de como interpretar su actitud. Era un vampiro desconcertante. En sí, era un sujeto desconcertante, fuese lo qué fuese.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, querida?

Me mordi la lengua, un instante y luego clavé mis ojos en su mirada. No tenía idea de como iba a tomar mi pedido. Esperaba qué lo tomase en serio porque...

Necesitaba hacerlo.

Inhalé profundamente — Quiero... Quiero fingir mi muerte.

De todas las reacciones posibles qué me había esperado de su parte, la sonrisa franca de su semblante fue la qué menos había podido predecir.

Incluso, parecía satisfecho con mi propuesta absurda.

Eso me hizo desconfiar.

— Me alegra oíste decir eso. Porque no voy a perderte a ti. Eres demasiado valiosa. — Aseveró, y sonrió. ¡Lo detestaba! Nunca había pensado que podría sentir tanta rabia contra… _algo._ — Podría decirse qué ambos estábamos pensando en cosas similares.

Sentí qué el rostro me ardía gracias a que la vergüenza logró qué toda la sangre ascendiese en dirección a mi rostro.

Aro levanto las cejas, extrañado y me regañé ser tan estúpida.

¿pero como podía controlar mi cuerpo o mis reacciones humanas? Era imposible. De hecho, era humana… aunque en ese momento me sentía más como un conejillo de indias.

Vi la mano tendida en mi dirección y deseé realmente qué no viese los pensamientos en lo qué a el se refiere.

No quería qué supiera qué... Respiré profundo y sonreí, no muy convincentemente, a mi acompañante. Aro sujeto mi mano y la retuvo entre las suyas. Tocar su piel me dio un escalofrío porque me resultaba gelida y dura como el agua congelada. Quizás incluso más fría. Su expresión varió apenas y cuando me soltó, lo vi sonreír.

¿Había descubierto algo?

— De verdad eres una adquisición muy interesante, querida angela. Me gustaría saber... ¿como sería una combinación de tus genes y los míos?

¡Nunca!

— Mi petición señor es…

Miré vacilante su rostro de tez traslucida. A decir verdad, el me veía como un conejillo de indias. Esperaba qué no se le ocurriese combinar de verdad mis genes con los suyos.

¿Los vampiros tienen genes, a todo esto? Ahora no estaba segura de nada pero, sin duda alguna, sí Nahuel era hijo de un vampiro y una humana...

Seguro había una posibilidad. Existía lo posibilidad de qué yo quedase embarazada... ¿de un vampiro? Sonaba tan demente y surrealista. Seguramente un par de días antes me hubiese reído histéricamente. Pero ahora... Ahora ya no sabía sí tenía sentido qué hiciera algo así. ¿Reír? Sí, para no llorar.

— Oh, mi querida Angela, no te preocupes. Nos encargaremos de todo...

En realidad no había oído nada de lo qué había dicho antes de esa frase. Estaba más concentrada en hacer qué mi corazón siguiese latiendo con normalidad. Asenti, con la cabeza y Aro decidió qué era demasiado humana para mi propio bien. Me tocó la cabeza y se marchó.

Definitivamente, me veía como una mascota.

Suspiré y sentía qué mis ojos nuevamente se llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Qué es lo qué iba a ser de mi? Estaba a punto de cortar los lazos qué me unían a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mi vida. Sí... Pero no tenía alternativa. ¿o sí? ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería derrumbarme sobre la cama y llorar pero sentía qué mi cuerpo pesaba toneladas. Luché contra mis zapatillas y me deje caer en el mullido colchón del dormitorio.

.

Fui conciente de qué algo había cambiado (o algo así) cuando divisé una silueta cercana al abrir los ojos.

Estaba realmente agotada. Me preguntaba si era posible dormir tanto, y, al mismo tiempo sentirse cansada a un grado en el que el cuerpo resulta pesado. Así me sentía, devastada, cansada…

Realmente, cansada.

¿Todo lo que sucedía influía en mi? Era muy probable. De hecho, esperaba que lo hiciera. Tal vez si no tuviese fuerzas para hacer nada, Aro dejaría de desear utilizarme como rata de laboratorio.

¿A quien engañas? Él quiere, sin importar lo que hagas, que tengas un…

Un… ¿qué?

— Angela… — Musitó una voz suave.

La luz del dormitorio estaba apagada pero pese a eso las sombras no me impidieron ver quién era mi visitante. Mi ángel.

Alec…

— ¿Estás bien? — Le pregunté, intentando tocarlo pese a que no veía mucho. No podía verle la expresión del rostro pero adiviné qué estaría furioso. Entonces, una de sus manos frías tocó mi rostro

— Nunca antes nadie había hecho algo así por mi — Musitó en un Susurro suave, un poco más qué un suspiro.

Pero no pude preguntarle a que se refería porque enseguida, endureció la voz — Te dije que deberías marcharte sino querías que tu vida fuese un infierno.

Me tensé — ¿Peor que ahora? — Inquirí, apenada. Para colmo de males, ni siquiera tenía a Alec de mi parte. Eso me hacia sentir aun más sola de lo que creía antes.

Sin embargo, escuché que Alec suspiraba audiblemente — No creo — Replicó.

— ¿Has vuelto a las viejas costumbres? ¿Vas a mirarme dormir?

Me hubiese gustado verlo sonreír, pero no estaba segura de haberlo logrado siquiera — Chist. Duerme. — Susurró, y oí su voz muy cerca. — Hablaremos luego.

— Quedate conmigo, Alec — Murmuré, y estaba medianamente rendida al mundo de los sueños, a decir verdad. No debo aclarar que no era muy inteligente mi petición. Sin embargo, verdaderamente, quería estar con Alec. Él era, de todos, el único con el que me sentía segura... Dentro de todo lo posible.

Pero si se quedó o no, no pude precisarlo en ese momento. Algo frío rozó mis labios y entonces me abandoné a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Perdón!

No sé porque me he bloqueado tanto con esta historia.

Pero, finalmente, un nuevo capítulo! No es tan corto como el anterior pero tampoco es muy extenso. Sin dudas, la vida de Angela se sigue complicando ligeramente y aquella busqueda ha perdido sentido… pero… ¿Qué sucederá? XD

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen esta historia! ^^ **(pese a la tardanza de la autora)

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.

.

.

Saludos ^^


	12. Ángel de los sueños

_El mundo y los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Mi ángel de la muerte**

_By Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black_

.

**Ángel de los sueños**

.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos antes de qué fundiésemos nuestros labios.

La necesidad, la urgencia, la ansiedad, todo resumido en aquel brusco y esperado contacto.

Mi ángel, mi ángel bendito y maldito. Mi ángel elegido, deseado, ansiado. Mi ángel condenado y verdugo.

Todo se había resumido a él. Quizás siempre estuvo resumido a él.

¿Quién lo sabía?

A mi no me importaba.

No podría decir desde cuando no me había importado. Tal vez desde aquella vez, cuando abrí los ojos y lo vi, la primera vez.

Me estremecí cuando sentí la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Su beso era exactamente como él.

Demandante, exigente, imperioso.

Ojala pudiese ver más allá de eso, pero no estaba segura de que ese fuera mi deseo. Lo que realmente quería era que nada, absolutamente nada, pudiese separarnos a partir de este momento, porque no resistiría que algo me lo arrebatase.

Había perdido todo, él era lo único que me anclaba a la vida. Lo único que me quedaba.

El gélido contacto de sus labios contra los míos, ardientes en comparación.

Frío y calor.

Un debate, una lucha, resistencia y frenesí.

Su hálito, asfixiante y adictivo. Tóxico.

Sí, eso era Alec. Alec era tóxico. Era mi veneno personal, que había llegado como un ángel pero era mortifero.

Su piel, suave, fría contra mi cuerpo cálido.

Fuego contra hielo.

Porque la necesidad vencía la prudencia, y el deseo, la sed. O probablemente, aquello era lo que quería pensar, lo que deseaba escuchar y sentir. No importaba que fuera él, que era yo…

Simplemente necesitaba… lo que éramos juntos.

Sus caricias, casi urgentes contra las mías, curiosas pero tímidas. Piel contra piel.

Roces. Manos. Lengua.

Suave. Firme. Lento. Demandante.

Helado. Ardiente.

Si pudiese, detener el tiempo… Lo haría.

Me quedaría entre sus brazos, sin importarme que sucediese en el resto del mundo. Porque… Yo… Lo necesitaba, como si fuese mi oxigeno. Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba… Sí, por muy estúpido que se escuchase en eso. Por muy idiota que fuese, lo necesitaba, lo quería, para mí.

No es como si fuese difícil obnubilarse, perderse pero…

Alec era para mí. Mío. Mío y solo mío.

Sus labios me soltaron, como si, repentinamente, hubiese oído mis pensamientos. Aterrada, intenté ver que ocultaba su mirada…

Me encontré con sus ojos.

El rojo líquido de sus ojos me recibió de manera inmediata. Era imposible no fundirse en aquel mar escarlata donde solía qué era capaz de atraparme hasta extinguir cualquier vestigio de cordura y razón.

— Angela... — Susurró, jadeante. Y aquello nubló todos los rincones de mi mente — Yo…

Pero lo demás se perdió…

... Cuando desperté de mi sueño. _¿Sueño? _

Mi sueño…

Había sido... ¿Había sido un sueño, acaso?

La respiración jadeante rompía el silencio de la habitación y los latidos de mi corazón ardían en mi pecho, fulminantes, frenéticos. Sí, había sido un estúpido sueño. Me llevé la mano al pecho, intentando tranquilizarme, y comprender que lo sucedido había sido una visión nocturna, una alucinación de mi inconciente, un sueño irreal…

— ¿Qué sucede? — Y su voz, logró que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo ascendiera en dirección a mi rostro, como siempre, como cada vez que estábamos juntos.

¿Era normal? Estaba comenzando a creer que mi rubor iba a ser categorizado como anormal si seguía produciéndose tan violentamente.

Mi cara ardía, y estaba segura de que él podía notarlo.

Y lo hacia aun peor.

Me aparté con violencia, dándome cuenta de que no estaba sola en la cama. A mi lado, perdido entre las sombras del dormitorio, estaba Alec Vulturi.

La causa de todas mis aficiones, y la razón de que siga con vida.

A nadie iba a negarle que yo estuviera allí gracias a él, porque sería la mentira más idiota que podría decir.

— ¿Qué haces…?

Vagamente, recordé que le había pedido que se quedase. O más bien, suplicado. Pero, me inquietaba que lo hubiese hecho.

Me interrumpió, antes de que terminase con la pregunta — ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? — Susurró, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, separándolas, como si hablara con alguien incapaz de comprender.

De hecho, así me sentía, como si no tuviese capacidad de ordenar mis pensamientos, mis ideas. Una a una las imágenes de mi sueño se entrelazaron hasta formar una perfecta obra de arte en mis pensamientos, plasmándose en todos los rincones de mi memoria.

Y eso era, todavía, peor. Mi situación, en vez de mejorar, empeoraba.

— N-Nada. — sinceramente, me alegré de ser protegida por la oscuridad: eso haría todo menos vergonzoso. Y es que, por naturaleza, soy demasiado tímida para estas situaciones — Yo, tuve un sueño…

— ¿Qué es lo que soñabas? — ¿La curiosidad era sincera o estaba imaginándome cosas?

— ¿Desde cuando haces tantas preguntas? — Rebatí, mientras sentía que mi cara ardían aun más que antes. Nunca iba a decirle a Alec el contenido de mis sueños. Jamás.

— Bueno, creo que puedo hacerte esa pregunta si te despiertas a mitad de la noche — Imaginé una sonrisa que se extendía por su cara, aunque no podía verla. Algo en su voz me decía que estaba sonriendo. Y mucho — Y dices mi nombre.

¿Su nombre? ¿Decir su nombre? Estúpida, tonta, habladora.

El corazón saltó en mi pecho, antes de que mi mente —repentinamente— encontrase algo para decir.

Era bastante inútil en este momento, a decir verdad.

— Yo… No lo recuerdo

Sí, que excusa más patética.

Veo que mi facilidad para inventar historias se ha desvanecido junto con mi esperanza de salvarme de ese sitio. A decir verdad, muy pocas cosas quedaban que me hicieran ilusión. Mi suerte, en realidad, estaba echada. Solo tenía que rezar que todo acabase rápido… Ya que para mi no había futuro más allá de los planes de Aro.

Y, en está oportunidad, con aquella certeza golpeándome, volví a llorar.

Alec se tensó con el cambio, pude percibirlo en el ambiente. Tal vez era por su don, tan incontrolable como poderoso, pero podía jurar que cada cambio en su ánimo se reflejaba en todos los rincones que lo rodeaban. Probablemente, la fuerza que poseía, la presencia que imponía ya me tenía acostumbrada.

A él, lo que le molestaba de mi, era lo impredecible que era en momentos así.

Ojala pudiese calmarme y reducir esta angustia que se ciñó en mi pecho, apretando mi corazón con fuerza aplastante… Pero no podía resistirlo más.

No podía, de verdad. No podía seguir con esto…

No podía soportarlo más. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me había tenido que suceder todo esto a mí? ¿Es que no bastaba con haberse llevado a mi hermano?

— Quiero estar muerta — Esas palabras se liberaron repentinamente de mi boca, aun antes de que fuese cociente de que las había pronunciado.

Fue extraño.

Aquello jamás me lo había planteado. Nunca en mi vida deseé algo así, y jamás habría pensado que lo haría. Al detenerme a pensar en eso… me pregunté: ¿Qué me queda ya?

Mi familia pensará que he muerto, sabrán que Nicola tampoco está con nosotros. Se lo dije a Caterina, seguro todos están al tanto ya de su final.

Quisiera detener el ruido que hacen mis pensamientos, quisiera dejar de vivir así, quisiera ser libre, quisiera perderme y no volver jamás.

¿Por qué nadie puede ayudarme?

Otro sollozo se liberó de mi pecho, me desgarró la garganta y me quemó los ojos. Entonces unos fríos dedos tocaron mis mejillas.

La piel de Alec es suave, como en mi sueño, pero fría, mucho más fría.

— No digas eso — Susurró él, enjugando mis lágrimas con sus dedos — No quiero que mueras.

_Alec_, pensé, _no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Las cosas que él y yo queríamos eran tan diferentes como incompatibles_.

— ¿Por qué? — Y la pregunta escapó también de mis labios, casi sin dejarme recobrar el sentido de su afirmación.

— Porque nunca he desafiado a mi maestro antes.

"_Y lo he hecho ahora, por ti" _Sé que eso es lo que quiere decirme, pero no habla más. Sus manos permanecen sujetando mi rostro, sus dedos apartan las lágrimas que desbordan por mis mejillas.

¿Por qué?

En mi mente, acudía, incesante esa cuestión. Ya no tiene sentido el porqué, Aro me ha elegido, yo he decidido. No queda nada más que hacer, ni motivo porqué luchar.

Solo espero…

Solo espero que todo acabe pronto.

_¿Nadie puede ayudarme?_

— Lo siento — Susurré. — Siento que tengas que pasar tanto por mí.

— No te disculpes — Replicó él, con brusquedad.

El mutismo nos envolvió, llenando la habitación con una fuerza aplastante, dura, profunda. Alec sabía perfectamente que mis disculpas eran sinceras, pese a que la voz se me había quebrado al pronunciarlas. Él era conciente de ello.

Y yo era conciente que no me importa si me odiaba o no, porque le estaría a él infinitamente agradecida por todo lo que había hecho. Sus advertencias no escuchadas, su protección disimulada, su instinto de matarme contenido. Aquellos detalles que me han mantenido con vida, y que deseaba que se acaben, lo más pronto posible.

Tenía razón, no hay infierno peor que este.

— Alec… — Murmuré.

Mis dudas se arremolinaron, fluyeron, amenazan con consumirme. Tengo que saber, antes que nada… Tengo que conocerlo antes de perderlo, de perderme.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué ibas a verme por las noches?

Silencio.

El silencio es el más fuerte, pesado, que he sentido en mi vida. El silencio llena la habitación, nos inundaba, nos abrumaba. Me abrumaba a mí, al menos.

Necesitaba una respuesta, porque no quedaba nada más.

Ya no hay esperanza… Yo no tengo más.

Suspiró, profundamente — Pensaba matarte

No puedo decir que no lo esperaba. No puedo decir que no me lastimaba. Esa era la más probable de las respuestas, la más dolorosa de las afirmaciones y la más pura de las certezas.

— Sí, eso pensé.

— Cuando me descubriste, estaba decidido a hacerlo… Aquella noche.

La primera noche que lo había visto, sí.

Aquella primera vez que lo vi directamente, saltando de la ventana de mi habitación en el hotel, él había estado a punto de matarme. Me había salvado de alguna manera gracias a que logró contener los impulsos, o no sé que. Se había resistido… y había huido para no hacerme daño.

Claro que lo sabía.

— Debiste haberlo hecho.

El mutismo volvió a envolvernos en sus garras firmes. La oscuridad se pegaba en mis ojos, no veía nada, pero sentía. Sentía sus manos en mis mejillas, limpiando aquellas lágrimas que seguían brotando de mis ojos, como un torrente inacabable.

¿Aun podía seguir llorando?

— No digas eso. — Repitió, muy cerca esta vez — Quiero salvarte, Angela.

_Oh, Alec. Sabemos que eso no es posible._ Lo sabía él y lo sabía yo. Esto era demasiado complicado y enredoso. Yo sabía que no podía ser, estaba segura que él también.

Aro ha decidido mi sentencia, yo la había aceptado. Por Caterina… Por Alec.

Siempre me dijeron que era una persona extremista, que sacrificaba demasiado en pos de cosas sin sentido.

Y así es. Ahora lo comprendía, de verdad.

Pero no me importaba. No me importaba ser quien soy, porque ahora ahorraría a Cat de este sufrimiento que me invadió, que me recorrió, en el que me sumergí. Esperaba que ella pueda ser feliz, ahora que ella no nos tendrá jamás, de nuevo.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Caterina Facinelli era la persona más fuerte que había conocido en toda mi vida. Ojala me pareciera más a ella.

— Gracias por intentarlo — Musité.

No me contestó. Sabía que no iba a contestarme porque las palabras estaban de más.

Sabía que Alec me escuchaba, aun cuando mi voz no era más que un pequeño hilo en la oscuridad.

Sus dedos tocaron mis mejillas con delicadeza, suaves, atentos. Limpiaron mis lágrimas, las últimas, porque ya no podía llorar.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado, de que es lo que sucedía en las afueras, de que la vida continuaba. Mi tiempo había sido detenido. No me importaba que día fuera, cuanto tiempo había pasado y, sí, en realidad, aquello me interesaba. Estaba segura que, a partir de ese instante, las cosas iban a cambiar definitivamente. Lo sabía, lo sentía.

— Me gustaría poder.

Cerré mis ojos, anhelando una vía de escape.

— No es necesario qué digas más... Yo confío en ti.

— A veces... — Soltó un suspiro profundo. Su voz volvió a ser del mismo tono que antes, apático — No quiero qué confíes tanto en mí

— Creo que es un poco tarde para eso… — Confirmé.

Había confiado en él desde la primera vez. Por más ridículo que eso fuese, yo lo había hecho.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Quise saber — ¿Te has quedado por que te lo pedí?

Interpreté el silencio como un "sí" pero Alec me dio otra respuesta, casi al instante — Estoy a cargo por el momento.

— ¿Dónde están ellos? — Cuestioné, en voz muy baja.

— Cazando.

Abrí los ojos como platos y apreté los labios, furiosa.

_Cazando. Matando. Asesinando. Siendo lo que son._

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí? — Dudé, aunque esta vez había algo de irritación en mi voz.

— Porque evitaré si alguien quiere cazarte…

Mi cuerpo se puso en tensión y un escalofrío me recorrió. Detrás de las puertas del dormitorio estaban matando personas —agradecí no estar escuchando la matanza — y yo hablaba acerca de mi muerte.

Que ironía.

Ojala pudiese reír.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo? — Dudé, con la voz queda.

— No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo…? — Me mordí la lengua al instante, dándome cuenta de la idiotez que estuve a punto de preguntar. Alec esperó, así que decidí cambiar la cuestión — ¿Quién es Bella Cullen?

Nunca pensé que tenía tanta curiosidad por conocer esa respuesta. Esperé que él no hubiese notado mi vacilación. Pero Alec ya no me sorprendía. Era un vampiro después de todo, quien sabe, en verdad, cuantas cosas puede o no hacer.

— No lo entenderías.

_¿Qué? _— ¿Disculpa?

En su voz se traslució la sonrisa — Debería explicártelo desde el comienzo. — Musitó, y parecía que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

— Entiendo que ella no te agrada— Declaré. Por algún motivo en particular, eso me agradó.

_¡No seas estúpida! No puedes comenzar a sentir celos de Alec. _

— No del todo.

— La odias — Proseguí, con confianza. Sus palabras destilaban rabia y molestia — Y seguramente la odia toda tu familia…

Me sorprendió el escuchar una risa de su parte — No somos, exactamente, una familia.

Cierto. La definición de familia debería ser algo parecido a conjunto de personas que se hallan unidas por lazos de amor y compañerismo. Había aprendido, con Cat, que la sangre no era un vínculo indispensable.

Con los Vulturis… No estaba segura que existiera _amor_. Sangre, sí, pero no en el sentido convencional.

Al menos, no en todos los casos.

— Jane es tu hermana — Dije, sorprendiéndome a mi misma — ¿Es tu hermana biológica?

— Sí

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Soy mayor que todas las personas que puedas imaginar

— Esa no es una respuesta satisfactoria.

— Deberías dormirte — Algo le estaba sucediendo. Estaba cambiando de estados de ánimo muy rápido. Casi ni se parecía al Alec que conocía.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Deberías dormirte.

¿Dormir más?

No, deberías ser más obediente. Ya había perdido la condición de ser humana. A partir de ese día, no era más que una adquisición. Era un mero y simple objeto. Y, además, le pertenecía enteramente a los Vulturis.

_¿Qué iba a ser de mí?_

.

.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, tengo que pedir disculpas por la tardanza, de nuevo! Soy irresponsable, lo sé, disculpas. Yo soy impaciente, así que espero no hacerlos padecer mucho a los que les gusta y siguen el fic.

Y también decir que tuve un problema con este capítulo.

Lo tenía a medio hacer, se me tildó la computadora y se borraron los cambios! Así que empecé a corregirlo pero… no me gustó como quedó, si soy enteramente sincera.

Cualquier crítica, queja y maleficio (esto último no) es recibido. :P De verdad, espero que les haya gustado. Prometo que el próximo será mejor.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen esta historia! ^^ **(pese a la tardanza de la irresponsable autora)

.

.

Saludos ^^


End file.
